Dans le corps d'un enfant
by Saeymi
Summary: Grimmjow s'ennuie au Hueco Mundo... Et rien de mieux qu'un combat contre le shinigami roux –combat d'autant plus promis- pour se défouler ! L'heure de la revanche a sonné ! Mais que faire quand tous ses plans sont chamboulés en étant, soi-même et son ennemi, tout à coup bloqué dans un corps d'un gosse de 10 ans ? /!\ Yaoi GrimmIchi ! Un grand merci à Boys-Love-Yaoi pour le résumé !
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est ma toute première fiction, je suis toute émue ! J'espère en tout cas qu'elle va vous plaire et ce serait gentil de me laisser une petite review pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! **

**Pour l'instant, voici le prologue, un résumé plus long de l'histoire !**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo pour les personnages et les termes, l'histoire est de moi, par contre ! (malheureusement...)**

* * *

Tout s'était passé très rapidement, en quelques mois à peine. Mais ils auraient tous deux pu croire que ce n'était qu'un rêve, tellement tout cela leur semblait irréel. Car si une quelconque personne leur avait confié que quelque chose de tel allait arriver, des mois auparavant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'y aurait cru.

Ils étaient ennemis, et ils le seraient toujours... ou pas !

Parce que peut-être que, oui; peut être que déjà au tout début, l'un comme l'autre avaient ressentis un sentiment bizarre quand leur regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois, mais aucun des deux n'avait su l'exprimer pour des raisons bien à eux.

Car après la fin de la grande guerre, après qu'Ichigo soit sûr qu'un jour ou l'autre, il allait perdre définitivement ses pouvoirs, Grimmjow ne rêvait plus que du rouquin, persuadé d'être poursuivi par l'excitation du moment où enfin ils recroiseraient le fer, tel que la promesse d'Ichigo le jurait. Lui qui s'ennuyait, depuis qu'il avait récupéré de ses blessures avait finalement décidé de se rendre sur Terre pour faire disparaître la monotonie des jours au Hueco Mundo. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu de retrouver son rouquin avec la moitié, voir même le quart de son reaitsu. Ni même qu'il le supplie d'oublier cette magnifique promesse qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir. Et encore moins à ce que leurs corps se transforment jusqu'à devenir une version miniature d'eux-même dès le début du combat ! Et à partir de ce moment là, il n'avait fallu que quelques mois avant que tous leurs jugements envers l'autre s'effondrent.

* * *

**Prologue corrigé par Lovely-chama. Merci beaucoup à elle !**


	2. Ainsi commença l'histoire

**/!\ CHAPITRE CORRIGE ! Un grand merci à Lovely-chama, ma nouvelle bêta reader qui m'a bien mâché le travail ! ^^**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

** celeste31 : Merci ! ^^ J'espère que ce premier chapitre va te plaire, vu que c'est ma toute première fiction...**

** gaarasama123 : Contente de te l'entendre dire ! ^^ J'appréhendais un peu la réaction des lecteurs au prologue (c'est la toute première fiction que je mettrais ainsi en publique ') Mais vraiment, tout le monde m'a encouragé, et ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Alors merci pour tout, et en espérant que tu aimeras ce premier chapitre !**

**Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est saeymi ! **

**Alors déjà, merci à tous ceux/toutes celles qui ont reviewvé pour le prologue, ça m'a vraiment fait super plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas savoir !**

**Et voici grâce à vous le chapitre 1 ! Je vous préviens tout de suite, au début, ça reprend l'épisode 190 (là où Ichigo bat Grimmjow et où Nnoitra apparaît) Mais j'ai trouvé important de faire ça, surtout pour montrer que déjà à cette époque, Ichigo éprouvait déjà quelque chose pour Grimmjow. J'espère quand même que ce ne sera pas barbant de revoir une scène déjà vue...**

**Mais je vous laisse juger par vous-même !**

* * *

Le dernier coup avait transpercé le corps ennemi, marquant la fin du combat. Juste à ce moment-là, le cœur d'Ichigo se serra. Mais il ne dit rien, ce qui était fait était fait; et il devait obligatoirement passer par cette étape, il le savait. Oui, car Ichigo venait de battre Grimmjow.

Sa lame s'était enfoncée dans le torse blanc de l'arrancar à la resurreccion activée, dans un coup ferme mais doux; ne cherchant en aucun cas à tuer le félin. Et alors que Grimmjow tombait, l'impact l'ayant carrément paralysé, Ichigo le retint, lui attrapant fermement la main. Son dernier morceau de masque se cassa quelques secondes après, faisant disparaître la preuve de sa monstruosité intérieur qui lui procurait pourtant cette extraordinaire force inhumaine.

Le rouquin descendit doucement, ne voulant surtout pas blesser une fois de plus son adversaire dans une chute trop brusque. Il savourait en silence sa victoire, une once de remords dans l'âme, son regard ne quittant pas le corps évanoui -car jamais Ichigo n'aurait tué Grimmjow- que sa main tenait doucement.

Il posa alors délicatement l'arrancar au sol, sous les regards étonnés et excessivement jaloux d'Orihime et de Nell qui avaient toutes deux suivi chaque mouvements de ce combat. Mais le rouquin ne put les remarquer, trop occupé à regarder, à dévorer du regard son ennemi à terre.

''Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas trop de mal à s'en remettre !'' Pensait-il, jurant intérieurement contre lui-même. Il ne put s'empêcher de songer que si la lame avait frappé plus haut, son cœur aurait été touché. Mais un arrancar n'avait pas de cœur. Il avait pourtant des sentiments qui lui étaient propres, des pensées pouvant différer, un but, aussi ! Mais pas de cœur.

Celui d'Ichigo, justement, rata un battement à cette pensée. Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore un peu, ses traits devinrent encore plus durs que d'habitude, et il resta un bon moment à fixer le corps à terre avant de se détourner et d'aller rejoindre la rousse à grosse poitrine et la gamine aux cheveux verts. Mais rien ne pouvait tromper l'air morose, voire énervé ou même agacé qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher.

Lui qui était un si bon acteur ! Cent fois il avait réprimé ses larmes; cent fois il avait menti sans que personne ne se pose des questions ! Alors pourquoi; pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas une fois de plus cacher ses émotions ? Pourquoi, quand il s'agissait de Grimmjow, tout n'était pas si facile ?

De plus, il soupçonnait le bleuté de l'avoir laissé volontairement enfoncer sa lame dans son hierro. Ouais. Ç'avait été trop facile. Il était sûr que le bleuté aurait pu éviter. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite de penser quand il se retrouva à la hauteur du sommet de la colonne rouge où l'attendaient ses deux amies.

« -Tu n'es pas blessée, Inoue ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée à Orihime, constatant par la même occasion que celle-ci avait abaissé son bouclier des 3 cieux.

-Hmn. Merci ! Répondit-elle, heureuse. »

Il sourit doucement. Mais au fond de lui, deux réactions se battaient, deux pensées complètement opposées ressortaient. Elle était en vie. Aizen ne l'avait pas tuée. Quelle joie ! Quel bonheur ! … Mais elle ne s'était pas rendue compte du mal-être d'Ichigo. Et elle se disait amie avec lui ? Alors que, même en cachant mal sa douleur, elle n'avait rien remarqué ?

Finalement, après à peine quelques secondes de débat, la première pensée prit le dessus, comme à chaque fois. Il reniait toujours celle qui le faisait passer pour un égoïste. Car, quoiqu'il aurait dit, au fond de lui, il voulait sincèrement être compris.

Il ne se formalisa pas des détails, puisque Nell venait de lui sauter dessus, faisant voler son sabre et réveillant les douleurs des blessures encore ensanglantées. Un cri se fit entendre, et il recula d'environ un bon mètre, toujours suspendu dans les airs, une sangsue accrochée à son uniforme.

Après l'avoir un peu sermonné, il retourna vers Orihime, profitant de l'accalmie qui ne durerait sûrement pas et tendit sa main vers son amie, l'invitant à aller aider les autres personnes dispersées dans le Hueco Mundo qui devaient sûrement être en train de galérer à combattre d'autres ennemis peut être plus forts. La rousse acquiesça silencieusement, donnant son accord, et attrapa la main qu'on lui tendait. Ils redescendirent tous les trois, discutant sur des sujets _passionnant_ ets'apprêtant à se rendre à la prochaine bataille, quand un bruit significatif les coupa.

Chacun se retourna surpris et fixa le corps sanglant mais pourtant debout du sexta. Il haletait énormément, cherchant avidement plus d'air qu'à l'accoutumé. Ichigo revint à la réalité quelques secondes plus tard -le choc avait été un peu dur à encaisser-, et lâcha enfin le prénom de celui qu'il venait de battre avec accablement, presque lassitude.

Le corps de l'espada s'avança vers les trois seules autres personnes dans ce désert aride, mais ses yeux ne fixaient que l'homme du petit groupe. Ichigo brandit son sabre une énième fois, prêt à répliquer si nécessaire. Il ne connaissait que trop bien l'arrancar pour savoir qu'il était têtu et avait pas mal de ressources.

Mais sa façon de marcher, de respirer et d'avancer trahissait son épuisement; et le roux, bien que toujours sur ses gardes, commençait à prendre conscience que même dans une deuxième manche, il sortirait à nouveau vainqueur. Épuisé, le bleuté perdit finalement sa resurreccion, essayant d'empêcher son corps de s'écrouler sous les efforts qu'il lui faisait faire. Il haletait toujours, soulevant douloureusement sa poitrine blessée à chaque bouffée d'air qu'il prenait.

« -Comme si... j'allais perdre ! Souffla-t-il hargneusement. Il n'y a... il n'y a aucune chance que je perde contre quelqu'un comme toi ! »

Sur ces mots, il s'élança, Panthera en main, en direction du rouquin. On aurait presque dit... qu'il rugissait. Il avait craché ces mots, comme si ça le dégoûtait profondément de n'avoir été ne serais-ce que touché par un humain, un simple humain. Non pas que Grimmjow ne le trouvait pas fort, loin de ça !

Le sexta était certes un peu orgueilleux, mais il ne pouvait pas se cacher que le shinigami remplaçant était de loin le meilleur adversaire qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Seulement, sa fierté en prenait un certain coup; car jamais il n'aurait douté de sa réussite. Et puis, le regard puant la pitié et la gentillesse qu'Ichigo lançait à tout va l'énervait au plus haut point.

En voyant arriver le bleuté sur lui, katana en main, Kurosaki jeta son sabre un peu plus loin et esquiva sans aucun mal le coup d'épée lancé à l'aveuglette pour maintenir le bras de Grimmjow et le bloquer; lui faisant constater par la même occasion son état déplorable.

Ichigo en avait marre.

Marre de cette sorte de jeu, de cette façon de montrer qui est le roi et qui est le cheval, ce jeu lui faisant horriblement penser à son hollow intérieur qui attendait sans aucun doute n'importe quel moment de faiblesse pour reprendre le contrôle et tuer tout ce qui bouge. C'était, pour lui, pathétique. Car oui, Kurosaki en avait ras-le-bol de cette violence qui ne cherchait qu'à déterminer qui de Grimmjow ou de lui était le plus sauvage en combat singulier. Il ne voulait plus se battre, et surtout pas contre _lui_.

« -Ça suffit, Grimmjow. Tu as perdu. Je me fiche que tu sois un roi ou pas... mais tuer tous ceux qui t'insupportes et devenir un roi sans sujets, c'est quoi, l'intérêt, dans tout ça ? Si tu me détestes tant que ça, je te combattrai quand tu le voudras. Alors, pour l'instant, laisse tomber !

-Tu te fous de moi ? Lança le bleuté après un moment. Tu- »

Cette phrase... jamais elle ne put se terminer. Au moment précis où Grimmjow avait essayé de répliquer, une épée en forme d'arcs de cercle lui avait à moitié tranché le cou. Nnoitra Jiruga, quinta espada, venait de finir le bleuté; sans une once de pitié. Le corps s'écroula une nouvelle fois, sous le regard surpris de Kurosaki. Celui-ci se détourna, regardant le nouvel arrivant aux dents de piano avec des yeux exprimant un mélange de colère et d'étonnement. Comment pouvait-il faire ça à un compagnon ?

Ichigo était fou de rage. Même si Grimmjow avait été l'être le plus détestable du Hueco Mundo, comment avait-il pu frapper un homme épuisé ? Quel lâche ! Quelle ordure ! La colère bouillant en lui, Ichigo était bien décidé à botter les fesses de cet enfoiré. Il ne savait pourtant pas encore son rang ni sa force. Le bleuté, toujours au sol, réussit à articuler le nom de son collègue, la haine le submergeant.

La parabole aux dent de piano fut d'abord surpris; et, dans un grand sadisme et sans une once de remords, il se rua sur le corps paralysé, bien décidé à en finir une fois pour toute. Mais Ichigo fut plus rapide, et récupérant son sabre, il protégea Grimmjow; barrant la route au nouvel arrivant dont la surprise se lisait sur les traits de son visage et laissant leur sabres s'entrechoquer avec un bruit métallique.

« Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu fous, enfoiré ? S'exclama le nouvel individu aux dents de piano.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! Répliqua le shinigami à tête rousse, inhabituellement agacé pour une raison que même lui ignorait. Il reprit cependant : C'est pathétique d'attaquer quelqu'un qui ne peut même plus bouger ! »

Tant pis pour l'orgueil du bleuté qui devait sûrement en avoir pris un certain coup... Il attendait la réplique cinglante qu'allait jeter l'homme à terre, mais contre toute attente le sexta espada ne put rien répliquer, trop surpris de l'initiative du rouquin. Il venait de lui sauver la vie ? Était-il fou ? Ou tout simplement bête ?

Putain, ils venaient de faire un combat à mort, tous les deux ! Déjà que le shinigami ne l'avait pas achevé alors que lui, comme le bon hollow qu'il était, n'aurait eu aucune pitié, cet imbécile venait de lui sauver la vie ! Non, vraiment, il ne le comprenait pas.

De toute façon, contre Nnoitra, le roux n'allait pas faire long feu ! Il allait crever sans même comprendre ce qui lui arrivait... À ce moment, et il ne saurait dire pourquoi, une boule se forma dans la gorge de l'espada au sol, et il eut une énorme envie de crier : ''Cours ! Sauve-toi ! Tu vas jamais y arriver ! Casse-toi vite avec l'autre aux deux gros nibards et la petite verte ! VITE !''

« Ha ! Ça doit être l'enfer, hein, Grimmjow ? Déjà, il t'éclate à mort et après, il te sauve la vie ? Se moqua l'individu qui venait d'entrer en scène. »

Mais ses mots n'atteignirent pas Jaggerjack, trop plongé dans ses pensées. Aïe. Kurosaki allait mourir. Pour l'avoir protégé lui, son pire ennemi, Ichigo allait définitivement être tué. Par cet enflure de Nnoitra, en plus ! Il jura que s'il ressortait vivant de ce pétrin, il lui ferait payer ! Oh, oui, ce connard allait sérieusement regretter de ne pas l'avoir achevé avant.

Même si, il le savait, ce serait sans aucun doute trop tard pour le pauvre rouquin. Pauvre ? Avait-il vraiment pensé ça ? Oui. Sûrement... Il essaya de parler, gémissant faiblement, mais aucun son cohérent ne se forma. Le combat venait juste de commencer, et lui, il était là comme un con, et il ne pouvait rien faire.

« Orihime, commença Ichigo, va soigner Grimmjow, s'il te plaît.

-Hein ? Mais il a failli te tuer !

-T'en fais pas, va juste le soigner, d'accord ?

-O-oui ! Acquiesça finalement la jeune femme qui décidément, ne pouvait rien refuser à son Kurosaki-kun.

-Hep ! Vous pensez tout de même pas que j'vais vous laisser faire ! Tesla, arrête cette femme tout de suite ! »

Comme si Ichigo s'y attendait, il se téléporta devant Inoue; empêchant la fraccion de s'en prendre à celle-ci. Celui-ci recula, surpris, et Ichigo en profita pour se retourner vers Nnoitra et lui lancer :

« C'est moi, ton adversaire ! Laisse les autres en dehors du combat ! À moins que tu ais peur qu'une fois soigné, Grimmjow en profite pour te tuer ?

-Qu- ? Répète un peu, pour voir, enfoiré d'humain ! J'vais t'défoncer !

-Viens, j't'attends ! »

* * *

« I-chigooo ! Hurla joyeusement le père d'Ichigo en appuyant exagérément sur le ''o'' final du prénom de son fils avant de sauter sur celui-ci toujours dans son lit, le pied déployé. »

Bien sûr, il se prit rapidement un phénoménal coup de poing de notre rouquin pourtant mal réveillé qui le fit s'encastrer sur le placard mural en face du lit. L'homme glissa doucement jusqu'au sol, tel une fine crêpe toute flasque tandis que son fils se levait doucement, baillant tout son soûl et s'étirant tel un petit chat, espérant émerger rapidement.

L'aîné des Kurosaki -qui avait pris l'habitude, grâce à Rukia, de ne pas dormir en boxer-, enleva en vitesse son pyjama qui n'était autre qu'un vieux ensemble tee-shirt/short tout troué, pour enfiler son uniforme scolaire. Une nouvelle journée commençait.

« Mon fils ! Tu n'as perdu aucun de tes réflexes, à ce que je vois ! Commenta Isshin qui venait de se remettre sur ses pieds comme si rien ne s'était passé, les mains sur les hanches. »

Mais Ichigo se contenta de l'ignorer royalement, descendant manger un peu dès que Yuzu se mit à l'appeler doucement. Le père resta quelques minutes dans la chambre du plus jeune, la mine déconfite, puis se précipita sur le ridicule poster de Masaki, pleurant que ses enfants ''l'ignoraient à longueur de journée''...

Kurosaki fils discuta quelques secondes avec ses deux jeunes sœurs, puis partit, son sac sur le dos dès son petit-déjeuner fini, constatant que ses amis l'attendaient juste devant chez lui. Il les salua rapidement, et ils se mirent tous en marche en direction du lycée.

Ça faisait maintenant 4 mois que tout était terminé. L'ex-shinigami remplaçant avait battu Aizen, la ville de Karakura était saine et sauve, Soi Fon et le capitaine en chef Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai avaient été rafistolés par Orihime, et la vie avait repris son cours, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. Mais ce n'était pas qu'un rêve, tout avait réellement eu lieu, et notre rouquin préféré le savait mieux que personne.

Il savait que chaque jour, sa pression spirituelle diminuait, et que dans quelques mois à peine, il ne pourrait déjà plus voir les esprits. Et autant dire que ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il se sentait ridicule, terriblement faible et aussi inutile qu'un vieux stylo sans encre qu'on aurait fourré au fond d'un placard sale.

Souvent, il se surprenait à imaginer ce que pouvaient bien faire ses amis spirituels. Rukia était-elle toujours aussi fan de Chappy ? Et Renji, comment allait-il ? Matsumoto buvait-elle toujours autant ? Peut-être même plus, car elle avait semblé profondément blessée de la mort de Gin...

À chaque fois qu'il se demandait ce que la Soul Society devenait, ses pensées se mettaient automatiquement à tourner vers le Hueco Mundo. Et principalement vers Grimmjow. Et là, autant dire que les questions affluaient dans son esprit. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que le bleuté n'avait pas succombé à ses blessures. Orihime l'avait suffisamment soigné pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir tout seul, bien qu'il ne puisse toujours pas bouger quand le capitaine de la 11ème division avait achevé Nnoitra.

Ichigo ne cessait de s'interroger sur la venue de l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus. Sûrement que celui-ci était au courant de sa perte de pouvoirs. Ou alors ne le savait-il pas. Dans tous les cas, Kurosaki se persuadait qu'il ne viendrait pas. Les deux premiers mois, il avait vécu dans la crainte de voir apparaître son pire ennemi, un sourire de dément au visage, mais rapidement, cette anxiété s'était atténuée; et à présent, il n'y pensait même plus.

Quant à Grimmjow, il n'avait pas oublié la promesse de son shinigami. Ayant enfin récupéré de ses blessures, il vivait en tant que roi au Hueco Mundo, sur le trône où s'installait jadis Aizen, dans les profondeurs de Las Noches.

Harribel avait survécu, certes, mais la place du trône ne l'intéressait guère, elle préférait vivre une vie tranquille avec ses trois fidèles amies. Apache avait pourtant été déçue d'apprendre que celle qu'elle servait avait cédé sa place à quelqu'un d'aussi immonde que Grimmjow, mais elle avait appris à l'accepter.

Le nouveau roi du Hueco Mundo avait aimé cette place les deux premiers mois. On le nourrissait, lui nettoyait sa chambre, son palais, on n'osait le contredire... Il avait déménagé toutes ses affaires dans la plus grande chambre de son palais, et passait le plus clair de son temps à râler contre ses domestiques et à tuer des hollows de bas-étage. C'était vraiment la belle vie !

Mais ça ne dura pas. Bientôt, Grimmjow commença à s'ennuyer ferme, à s'attaquer à des Menos Grande, des Adjuchas et même à des Vasto Lorde sans jamais retrouver le même genre de sentiments que quand il se battait avec Kurosaki. La fraise devait vraiment avoir quelque chose de spécial, puisque même durant les rares combats amicaux qu'ils se faisaient avec Harribel, il ne ressentait pas l'euphorie que lui donnait son shinigami roux quand leurs deux sabres respectifs se croisaient.

Ça allait maintenant faire deux semaines que le Roi pensait au rouquin. Deux semaines que la nuit, il rêvait de lui, deux semaines qu'il s'imaginait le combattre à nouveau, deux semaines que sa tête se répétait en boucle la promesse que le shinigami remplaçant lui avait faite...

''Si tu me détestes tant que ça, je te combattrai quand tu le voudras.''

Il se rappelait de chaque mot, et même de la voix et de l'intonation sur laquelle son ennemi avait lâché la phrase. Même son visage sérieux et son regard empli de sa putain de pitié formaient une image claire, dans sa mémoire. ''Si tu me détestes''... qu'il avait dit !

Mais Grimmjow le détestait-il vraiment ? Peut-être... Après tout, la compassion qu'on pouvait lire dans les yeux de Kurosaki le répugnait au plus haut point, et cette innocente gentillesse lui donnait envie de le briser, de le déchiqueter entièrement, histoire de lui apprendre que la vie n'est pas rose pour tout le monde et que ce n'est pas en protégeant quelqu'un que l'on gagnait forcément un combat.

L'arrancar tapotait nerveusement sur son siège, agacé. Une nouvelle fois, il s'était mis à penser à Ichigo. Était-ce vraiment parce que le rouquin était un bon adversaire au combat ? Ou y avait-il autre chose ? Aïe. Voilà qu'il recommençait. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait avec lui, en ce moment ? Il était obsédé par cet imbécile aux cheveux roux. À tel point que lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, se mettait sérieusement à réfléchir sur tout et n'importe quoi...

Mais il ne devait pas réfléchir ! Lui, son truc, c'était de foncer dans le tas, sans se torturer l'esprit, et tout éclater sur son passage ! Ouais, voilà comment il était. Il était fort, il était roi. Tel un animal solitaire qu'on devait servir et amuser. Et là, rien ne lui faisait plus envie qu'un combat contre Kurosaki.

Une nouvelle servante entra à ce moment-là, s'avançant vers le jeune maître du Hueco Mundo. Mais celui-ci ne lui accorda pas un seul regard, considérant ses serviteurs comme de misérables déchets, inutiles et encombrants au plus haut point.

La pauvre créature terrifiée qui se chargeait des plus basses besognes marchait à pas lent, le souffle court, se rappelant toutes les horribles histoires que ses camarades racontaient au sujet du nouveau roi. Et d'ailleurs, le susnommé perdait patience. Déjà, cette cruche le dérangeait, mais en prime, elle le dérangeait _longtemps_. Et de faire perdre son temps à Grimmjow Jaggerjack, c'était une chose impardonnable.

La nouvelle fraccion s'arrêta enfin, voulant parler, annoncer quelque chose, mais sa voix ne semblait pas pouvoir sortir et seuls quelques murmures purent se frayer un chemin dans sa gorge si serrée. Aïe. C'était mauvais pour elle. Il allait sérieusement la ridiculiser avant de la tuer... Et pourtant, il n'en fut rien.

Si cette scène s'était passée durant un des deux premiers mois où Jaggerjack avait commencé à régné, ce dernier aurait été absolument ravi et terriblement amusé de voir cette femme éprouver une telle peur à son égard, et il en aurait rit pendant longtemps, se foutant littéralement de la gueule de la misérable créature.

Mais à présent, il était lassé d'avoir vu et revu ce comportement, d'avoir entendu les dents de ces insectes claquer quand il croisait leur regards et d'avoir vu leurs jambes trembler. Comme la présence de la cruche sur pattes commençait à franchement l'énerver, il prit les devants, priant pour ne pas effrayer la nouvelles recrue.

« Ouais ? C'est pour quoi ? »

Tentative un peu ratée, qui fit cependant réagir l'intrus, lui redonnant tout de même le sens de la parole :

« N-nous avons fini de nettoyer votre chambre, Jaggerjack-sama !

-Ah. Vous avez laver mes habits sales, aussi ? Demanda-t-il avec un mince espoir qu'au moins ça, ce soit fait.

-Non, p-pas encore... »

Il soupira, la faisant sursauter, avant de poursuivre son interrogatoire :

« Vous avez fait mon lit ?

-L-les draps sont t-toujours en t-train de sécher... Elle bégayait affreusement.

-Eh ben mettez en d'autres ! ... »

Soupire, encore une fois.

« -Et la chambre d'Harribel, vous l'avez faite ?

-N-non... Personne n-ne nous a rien dit à c-ce sujet...

-Bah faut la faire...

-J-je cours le dire aux autres. P-passez une bonne journée, Jaggerjack-sama. »

Et elle s'éclipsa en vitesse, sous le regard mi-figue mi-raisin du bleuté qui hésitait réellement entre se lamenter pour l'incompétence de ceux qui le servaient ou tout simplement se mettre en colère et en tuer quelques-uns, histoire de faire comprendre à tous les autres ce qui leur arriverait si jamais le travail était toujours aussi médiocre...

Bah ! Il y réfléchirait plus tard ! Pour l'instant, il avait un mignon petit rouquin à mettre au tapis. Et les combats, ça n'attend pas ! Ainsi, il abandonna la salle du trône pour aller rejoindre Harribel dans sa chambre. Il lui confia la responsabilité du bâtiment, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait un peu de Las Noches. Il emprunta un Garganta, et quelques minutes plus tard, se retrouva dans le magnifique monde des humains.

Il admira quelques secondes la ville de Karakura, en se rappelant bien que c'était celle dans laquelle vivait son meilleur ennemi, puis il se posa finalement sur un des grands immeubles de la ville, à l'affût d'une pression spirituelle plus forte que les autres.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver ce qu'il recherchait, bien que le reiatsu familier semblait plus faible, voir un peu éteint. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il se trouvait loin de l'adolescent aux cheveux roux... Oui, ça devait sûrement être ça. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage.

Enfin, enfin il allait avoir un VRAI combat ! Un combat sauvage, avec des échanges de coups violents, et l'appréhension quant au fait de ne pas savoir qui allait vraiment en sortir vainqueur. Oui, il allait finalement pouvoir revivre ça. Et c'est en imaginant d'ores et déjà ce combat contre le shinigami remplaçant qu'il sauta de l'immeuble en lançant d'une voix sadique et impatiente :

« Prépare-toi, Kurosaki, j'arrive ! »

To be continued.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'ai coupé à un moment clé, c'était fait exprès ! ^_^**

**En espérant que ça vous ait plus, et si j'ai fait des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !**


	3. Un problème ne vient jamais seul

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

** Akane-Chan : Merci, ça me touche beaucoup ! ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira, en tout cas !**

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Je suis de retour pour le chapitre 2, et j'espère réellement que vous l'apprécierez ! C'est à partir de maintenant que l'action va vraiment commencer, et celui qui va le plus souffrir, je vous rassure (ou pas...), c'est notre petite fraise adorée ! XD **

**Ce pauvre Ichigo va en voir de toutes les couleurs !**

**Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce tout nouveau chapitre, et j'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

**Chapitre 2 : Un problème ne vient jamais seul**

« Prépare-toi, Kurosaki, j'arrive ! »

Ichigo rentrait chez lui. Il n'était effectivement que 8 heures, mais son lycée était fermé,une pancarte ''éboulement'' trônant sur le grand portail d'entrée. Comme si personne n'aurait pu deviner... Tout le bâtiment principal tombait en miette, comme si quelque chose d'énorme avait tout saccagé sur son passage. Sans aucun doute un hollow...

Ishida, Chad et Orihime ne s'en mêlaient plus : la Soul Society leur avait bien fait comprendre que tous les hauts placés n'avaient pas confiance en eux, et qu'il leur était à présent impossible d'agir comme bon leur semblait. Ainsi restaient-ils tous tranquilles.

Les pensées du rouquin dérivèrent au fait que c'était automatiquement un shinigami qui s'était occupé du monstre, et il se demanda s'il ne connaissait pas celui ou celle qui avait débarrassé la ville de ce parasite au masque blanc. Qui sait ? Peut-être était-ce Rukia ?

Lui, il ne ressentait plus grand chose, et ce n'est certainement pas un reiatsu un peu plus fort que la normale qui allait troubler ses nuits. On ne prononçait jamais le nom d'une quelconque chose ayant à voir avec l'autre monde devant Ichigo Kurosaki. C'était une règle d'or que tous ses amis avaient mis en place, de sorte à ce que le roux ne se sente pas laissé de côté.

Mais ça ne marchait pas réellement, car Ichigo n'était pas bête, et il comprenait plutôt bien la petite mascarade que ses amis s'efforçaient de tenir, quoiqu'il arrive. Il soupira, constatant par la même occasion qu'il s'était une fois de plus replongé dans ses pensées, quand un monstrueux pouvoir faillit lui faire poser un genou à terre.

Cette pression spirituelle... Il la connaissait ! Non, impossible ! Était-ce... ? Une silhouette se dessina sur la maison à sa droite. Il se retourna vivement, la surprise se lisant sur son visage, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec l'ancien sexta espada et son éternel sourire sadique.

« Yo, shinigami ! Ça f'sait un moment !

-Grimmjow... Murmura ledit shinigami, maudissant de toute son âme ce jour de malheur.

-Ben dis donc ! T'as pas l'air heureux d'me r'voir ! Rigola-t-il. Et 'faudrait qu'tu m'expliques : C'est normal que je ressente à peine ta pression spirituelle, dis ?

-... C'est pour la promesse de l'autre fois, que tu es venu ?

-Ha ! Pour quoi d'autre, à ton avis ? Pour cultiver des poireaux, peut-être ? »

Kurosaki soupira.

« Désolé, Grimmjow. Je... ne vais pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse.

-Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ? Je suis venu pour mon combat, et j'te jure que je l'aurai. Sors de ce putain de corps, qu'on puisse commencer !

-Tu ne comprends donc pas ? J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs pour pouvoir battre Aizen... Dans quelques mois à peine, je redeviendrai un simple humain, même incapable de voir le moindre fantôme ! Alors je t'en supplie, va te trouver quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Grimmjow était fou de rage. Avait-il bien entendu ? Son shinigami avait perdu ses pouvoirs ? Il voulait tuer Aizen, le torturer, le faire souffrir à mort juste à cause du fait que celui-ci ait privé le rouquin de tout son merveilleux pouvoir. Comment allait-il s'amuser, maintenant ? … Finalement, il avait bien fait de venir ce jour-là. Pour le mois qu'il lui restait, le rouquin allait pouvoir le divertir, même juste pour cette fois.

« J't'ai ordonné de sortir de ce corps, alors magne-toi ! J'ai pas toute la journée, moi ! Et si'tu piges pas, j'me ferais un plaisir d'te déchiqueter en morceaux, shinigami ! »

Aïe. Ça s'annonçait mal pour notre pauvre rouquin qui décidément, n'était pas chanceux pour deux sous. Il sortit d'une main hésitante son badge de shinigami remplaçant de sa poche, ne pouvant pas se résoudre à l'utiliser.

Il avait insisté auprès des 13 capitaines pour garder son badge, déjà comme souvenir, et aussi si quelque chose de grave se passait; mais Urahara avait bien souligné le fait que jamais il ne devait s'en resservir. Voir le blond sérieux était toujours quelque chose de choquant pour Ichigo qui ne connaissait presque que son côté imbécile, mais cette fois-ci, le visage du gérant était encore plus impassible que d'habitude.

''Ne te transformes plus jamais en shinigami, Kurosaki, quoiqu'il arrive. Car cela risquerait de perturber ta perte de reiatsu, et il pourrait y avoir des conséquences très graves sur ta santé.'' Voilà exactement les paroles que lui avait dit l'ancien capitaine de la 12ème.

Et quand Ichigo lui avait demandé un exemple, sa mine s'était aggravé encore plus, et il avait répondu : ''Ta mort serait la plus grande. Qui plus est, avec d'atroces souffrances, si le processus s'accélérait trop vite.'' Puis, il avait repris son air amusé, et avait ajouté ironiquement derrière son éventail : ''Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une des meilleures morts, même si mourir n'est jamais merveilleux... !''

Mais à présent, avait-il vraiment le choix ? Il était certain que de se faire défoncer par Grimmjow était classé dans le top 5 des choses les plus horribles, et de ne même plus pouvoir bouger sans hurler à la mort à cause d'une pression spirituelle défectueuse n'était pas mieux; mais dans les deux cas, la mort serait douloureuse, alors autant se battre pour survivre, non ?

Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était soit il battait Grimmjow grâce à un quelconque miracle, soit il mourrait pendant le combat, soit il expirait son dernier souffle après avoir souffert de longues heures... Et puis, il préférait mourir dans l'honneur et la fierté d'avoir donné son maximum que de mourir sans avoir levé le petit doigt.

Il colla son badge contre sa poitrine, constatant que sa main tremblait affreusement, et son âme sortit de son corps, celui-ci tombant à terre. Il soupira doucement, ouvrant ses yeux, à présent complètement résolu à participer à ce combat. Il sonda le sourire satisfait de l'arrancar un moment, avant de capituler :

« Ok, t'as gagné, je vais me battre.

-Viens, j't'attends ! S'écria Jaggerjack, encore plus joyeux que d'habitude. »

C'était de la provocation, non ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, Ichigo relèverait le défi.

Et il s'élança donc, libérant son sabre avec nostalgie, la rage se lisant dans ses yeux. Cette sensation de tenir son sabre, ce reiatsu qui augmente pour éviter que l'âme disparaisse, comme ça lui avait manqué ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé être aussi heureux de combattre à nouveau quelqu'un ! Même si c'était Grimmjow.

Mais tout cela fut de courte durée.

Dès qu'il arriva à la hauteur de son ennemi, ce dernier sortit son arme, attendant que sa jumelle vienne cogner contre, mais au moment même où la chose se produisit, une lumière aveuglante accompagnée du significatif bruit de fers s'entrechoquant les enveloppa, les surprenant tous les deux; puis après ça, le noir complet...

Ichigo émergea difficilement, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il était toujours dans la même rue, et semblait être retourné miraculeusement dans son corps. Il avait la tête lourde, et quelques courbatures rendaient son corps pantois.

Il se releva péniblement, pris de petits vertiges, et constata avec surprise que son uniforme de lycéen était bien plus grand que d'habitude. Un doute énorme se forma dans son esprit, et il regarda dans une vitre d'un des magasins de la ruelle, distinguant par la même occasion une touffe de cheveux bleus qui semblait appartenir à Grimmjow.

Mais ce qu'il vit dans la glace lui coupa le souffle : Un enfant roux d'environ une dizaine d'années se trouvait à sa place, dans son uniforme, et celui-ci se regardait dans la vitre. Était-ce possible que... ?

Ichigo fit un geste de la main. Le garçon roux du pseudo-miroir l'imita.

Le rouquin recula, apeuré, terrifié voir carrément épouvanté, -son double reflété dans la vitre faisant de même-, avant de lâcher un énorme hurlement qu'on dut entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. C'était un cri bien plus aigu que sa voix habituelle, qui aurait bien pu réveiller un mort. À défaut, il fit sortir Grimmjow de sa transe, celui-ci se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

« Putain, c'est quoi ce bruit ? Beugla le bleuté qui tiqua au son de sa voix. »

Bien que néanmoins plus grave que celle de Kurosaki enfant, sa voix avait perdu du volume, avait rajeunit de plusieurs années, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Son ennemi se retourna vers lui, effrayé.

« G-grimmjow ? »

Mon Dieu ! Qui était cet enfant ? Il ressemblait à Ichigo, mais comme il était mignon ! Pas de sourcils froncés, pas de défi dans les yeux. Juste un stress immense que son corps traduisait pas des petits tremblements qu'il essayait de cacher, en vain.

Mais en y regardant mieux, il avait cette tenue bizarre que des centaines de lycéens mettait. Elle était grande, bien trop grande par rapport à son petit corps. Mais... et lui ? Dès qu'il vit les manches de ses habits blancs dépasser de plusieurs centimètres par rapport à ses mains, il comprit. Le nouveau roi du Hueco Mundo était certes du genre bourrin, mais ce n'était pas un imbécile !

Ils avaient tous deux, pour une raison inconnue, rapetissé à la taille d'un enfant de 10 ans.

Et cet enfant aux grands yeux ambres, c'était bel et bien Ichigo. Mais... mais qu'est ce qu'il leur était arrivés ? Comment avaient-ils pu devenir comme ça ? Si c'était un rêve, il aurait remercié celui qui l'aurait réveillé. Mais il avait beau se pincer et se mordre, la douleur était là, et sa chambre n'apparaissait malheureusement pas devant ses yeux.

« Merde ! Y nous est arrivé quoi, là ?

-J-je sais pas... Ce qui est sûr, c'est que nos corps ont rétrécis...

-Putain, fait chier ! J'ai même plus panthera ! L'est passée où, c'te putain d'épée ? »

Ichigo écoutait silencieusement toutes les plaintes que son ennemi arrivait à déblatérer en quelques minutes à peine, essayant de reprendre contenance. Il devait faire quelque chose, c'était indéniable. Ils n'allaient pas rester toutes leurs vies comme ça !

Déjà, le rouquin avait ses études à finir ! Et Jaggerjack devait aussi avoir quelque chose d'important au Hueco Mundo ! Alors il fallait trouver un moyen rapide et efficace de leur rendre leurs corps originels. Il réfléchit rapidement, et en arriva à une solution :

« -Écoute, Grimmjow. Juste pour le temps qu'on trouve un moyen de revenir à la normale, je propose qu'on fasse un marché. »

Première règle d'or pour marchander avec ce grognon de service : ne surtout pas le forcer. Lui faire croire qu'il a le choix, même si ce n'était pas le cas. Le concerné demanda plus de détails :

« -Quelle sorte de marché ?

-Simple : Je connais un homme qui a énormément de connaissances dans tous les domaines, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait nous rendre nos formes d'origines; mais je ne te mènerai à lui qu'à une seule et unique condition : il ne faut pas que tu fasses de mal à qui que ce soit dans cette ville. Marché conclut ?

-Pfff... Souffla le bleuté. Comme si j'allais m'faire chier à tuer des merdes d'humains qui peuvent même pas riposter ! Tu m'prends pour qui, franchement ? »

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je dois prendre ça pour un ''oui'' ?

-Prend-le comme tu veux ! »

Si l'ancien espada ne l'avait pas traité plus ou moins directement de merde, il aurait put rire de sa réplique je-m'en-foutiste et de son attitude boudeuse si inhabituelle; et puis, il avait bien trop peur que son ennemi le tabasse à mort, croyant que le roux se foutait littéralement de sa gueule.

« Je te demande juste d'attendre deux minutes, que j'aille m'acheter d'autres habits, parce que je vais bien faire con à me promener dans la rue avec des habit qui font trois fois ma taille !

-Magne-toi, alors ! »

Ichigo se releva, retroussant les manches de sa chemises et de son pantalon, balançant ses chaussures qui devaient bien faire 4 pointures de plus que lui dans sa sacoche, qu'il déposa derrière une poubelle après en avoir extirpé son porte monnaie.

« Viens, suis moi. »

Par on ne sait quel miracle, il réussit à emmener Grimmjow dans une boutique de vêtements, les gens des alentours dévisageant l'enfant roux, curieux. Une fois devant la vendeuse, il prit un air enfantin et s'adressa à elle, une moue irrésistiblement mignonne collée au visage :

« 'Scusez-moi, madame !

-Oui ? Oh, mais... ! S'exclama la jeune femme, un peu surprise.

-Avec mes copains, on jouait au foot vers le lycée et je l'ai envoyé sans faire exprès par dessus le grillage. Et quand je suis allé le chercher, je suis tombé dans la piscine, alors ils ont dû me prêter des habits en attendant qu'ils fassent sécher les miens...

-Je comprends... Et en attendant, tu veux acheter d'autres habits ?

-Oui ! Vous pourriez m'aider, s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr, sans problèmes !

-Merci madame ! Sourit Ichigo, essayant d'empêcher ses sourcils de rependre leurs sérieux habituel. »

Et ainsi se mirent-ils en route pour le rayon enfant, sous l'oeil perdu du bleuté qui ne pouvais s'empêcher de fixer avec curiosité tous les bouts de tissus qui l'entourait. Il reprit rapidement contenance et suivit le rouquin, ayant un peu peur de se perdre dans cette masse de vêtements multicolores.

Celui-ci débattait maintenant avec la vendeuse sur deux ou trois ensembles qu'il pourrait éventuellement acheter, calculant mentalement le prix à payer pour chacun et comparant avec ce qu'il avait dans son porte-monnaie. Ils se mirent finalement d'accord pour une tenue simple : Tee-shirt tête de mort avec short bleu, le tout accompagné de baskets de la même couleur.

Il alla se changer dans une des cabines d'essayage après avoir payé, mais Grimmjow, qui n'avait pas trop comprit ce que le rouquin allait faire, s'invita dans la petite pièce couverte d'un simple voile opaque de couleur rouge; et bientôt, le visage d'Ichigo vira de la même couleur...

« T-tu fais quoi, là ? Chuchota-t-il, gêné.

-Ben tu m'as dit de te suivre, alors je te suis !

-Ouais, mais là je vais me changer !

-Ah. S'tu veux, j'me r'tourne.

-Je veux bien, oui ! Ronchonna doucement l'enfant roux, faisant lui aussi dos à l'arrancar, se demandant depuis quand celui-ci était aussi docile. »

Mais en fait, le bleuté n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser l'humain tranquille, étant donné qu'il savait qu'un miroir trônait de son côté. Il pouvait donc reluquer l'autre grâce à son reflet dans la glace, le voir se changer doucement, zieutant sur sa colonne vertébrale et même un peu plus bas, le matant alors qu'il ajustait son tee-shirt, rigolant intérieurement en pensant à la réaction du rouquin quand celui-ci s'en rendrait compte.

Ce qui ne tarda pas.

« A-attends, c'est pas un miroir, là ? Demanda Kurosaki une fois habillé, surpris de sa découverte et terriblement gêné.

-Si. C'est bien un miroir. Ah, au fait, t'as un joli cul, à c'que j'ai pu r'marquer. »

Le visage de l'ex-shinigami remplaçant vira au rouge cramoisi. Il avait envie de tabasser cet imbécile, de lui hurler dessus, d'enserrer son arrogante gorge qui ne laissait sortir que des paroles vulgaires, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de le traiter de gros pervers, et de sortir fou de rage de la cabine, laissant l'ancien sexta mort de rire.

Il souhaita une bonne journée à la caissière, essayant de retenir comme il le pouvait les ondes colériques qu'il dégageait et quitta rageusement la boutique, sa tenue de lycéen dans les bras. Jaggerjack se dépêcha de le rattraper mais resta un peu en arrière, quelque peu effrayé de l'aura meurtrière que dégageait le roux.

« Roh, allez, c'tait juste une blague ! »

Mais le roux ne lui répondit pas. Il continua sa route, son esprit traitant l'arrancar de tout un tas de noms d'oiseaux, promettant qu'il se vengerait bien un jour, et de la plus terrible façon qui soit. Puis, tout d'un coup, il sentit une vague chaleur le frôler, et une boule rouge éclata le mur de la maison en face de lui dans un énorme fracas.

Les gens des alentours se tournèrent tous vers la maison, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer tandis que lui jeta un regard à Grimmjow : ce dernier regardait sa main, impressionné.

« Wahoo. J'peux toujours faire des ceros ! Sourit sadiquement l'ancien espada, heureux que sa nouvelle forme n'atteigne en rien la puissance de son pouvoir. »

Môsieur Jaggerjack, délaissé par son ennemi énervé, avait trouvé un moyen de faire fuir son ennuie : essayer de créer un cero. Ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, d'après le gros trou qui s'étalait sur le mur de la maison d'en face au plus grand malheur de notre rouquin favori !

« -G-grimmjow ! M-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Et si t'avais tué quelqu'un ! S'affola discrètement le roux, regardant soucieusement aux alentours.

-Tiens, tu t'es finalement calmé ? Répliqua l'autre, n'ayant même pas écouté ce que son ennemi lui disait. »

Il allait le tuer. Ichigo allait tuer Grimmjow. Déjà qu'il le matait alors qu'il se changeait, mais en plus, ce connard ne l'écoutait pas. Il décida une autre approche : attrapant le bras de cet ''espèce d'imbécile sans cervelle'', il courut, l'entraînant avec lui, jusque dans une petite ruelle.

« Bon, on devrait être à l'abri des regards, ici... Mais t'es complètement fou, ma parole ! Engueula finalement Ichigo, agacé.

-C'est plutôt à moi d'dire ça ! Répliqua la panthère bleue, à bout de souffle.

-Moi ? Fou ? Attends un peu, là. Tu vas m'écouter très attentivement, et on va voir qui est le plus marteau entre nous deux : Déjà, tu me reluques quand je me change ! Et je te rappelle quand même au cas où que je suis un garçon, si t'avais toujours pas remarqué. Ensuite, tu tires un cero en pleine rue ! On aurait fait comment si ça avait tué quelqu'un ? Et si quelqu'un t'as vu ? Tu y a pensé, à tout ça ?

-Si ça avait crevé quelqu'un, bah tant pis, il avait qu'à pas être là, hein... Et pis, à part toi, y'a personne qui peut m'voir, j'te signale.

-C'est là que tu te trompes ! Je ne suis pas le seul à disposer d'un tant soit peu de reiatsu. Déjà, Orihime, Chad et Ishida ont eux aussi des pouvoirs, et une bonne centaine des habitants de cette ville sont capable de distinguer les esprits ! Tu te rends compte de l'émeute qu'il pourrait y avoir s'ils te voyaient ! Surtout Ishida ! Il essaierait illico de te tuer...

-C'est qui, Ishida ? C'est le bronzé aux bras bizarres ?

-Non. Ça c'est Chad. Ishida, c'est le quincy.

-Tch ! Comme si j'allais me faire battre par un lanceur d'aiguille !

-S'il y a bien une personne dont tu devrais te méfier, Grimmjow, c'est sans aucun doute d'Ishida ! Sous ses airs d'intello nul et complètement inutile, il peut facilement mettre un arrancar comme toi au tapis !

-Ha ! Me mettre au tapis ? Me fais pas rire ! 'Faudrait un réel miracle juste pour qu'il arrive à me toucher !

-J'te rappelle quand même, mine de rien, que c'était exactement ce que tu pensais quand on avait débuté chacun de nos trois combats. »

L'air réjouie du bleuté disparut en un battement de cil à l'entente des mots durs qu'avait laissé échapper le roux. Celui-ci détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Mince. Il avait lâché ça sans penser aux conséquences... Ah, il s'imaginait déjà le journal télévisé apprendre sa mort inexplicable dans une ruelle sombre, transpercé par quelque chose de non-identifiable.

Préparé à se recevoir un coup, les muscles d'Ichigo se contractèrent, mais rien n'arriva. Il leva doucement les yeux, curieux de savoir ce qu'attendait son ennemi pour l'envoyer voler contre le mur. Il était faible et sans défense, dans le pitoyable corps d'un enfant de 10 ans. Et il le savait. Et bien que ça ne lui plaise pas, l'arrancar avait sérieusement l'avantage, puisqu'il pouvait encore se servir du cero.

Il planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, et fut étonné d'y voir couler de la mélancolie. Les yeux du roux auraient jurés y trouver aussi un semblant de remords profond, mais Ichigo ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire, car un Grimmjow qui ressentait de la culpabilité, c'était pour lui comme une poule avec des dents : tout simplement impossible.

Finalement, le bleuté reprit la parole :

« Toi, c'tait pas pareil. »

Il l'avait presque murmuré, d'une voix rauque, fatiguée, et rien n'était plus sûr que le fait qu'il n'avait pas pu trouver quelque chose de plus intelligent à répliquer. Il ne pouvait pas se justifier correctement, mais sa fierté lui interdisant de rester silencieux, il avait juste lâché les seuls mots qu'il était encore capable de prononcer. Ichigo allait répliquer, quand il entendit une voix familière derrière lui :

« Tiens, tiens, une p'tite tignasse rousse ! Ça f'sait un moment qu'on en avait plus vu, hein les gars ? Demanda-t-il, avant qu'une bonne dizaine de personne lui réponde en choeur. Alors, gamin, tu fais quoi, dans cette ruelle sombre ?

-Vous ! S'exclama avec horreur l'ancien shinigami, se retournant brusquement pour se retrouver devant les pires racailles du coin, dont le chef le maudissait de toute son âme.

-Quoi, ''nous'' ? Tu nous connais ? Hurla-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus. Hé mais... dis, les gars, vous trouvez pas qu'il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à cet enfoiré de Kurosaki ?

-Ouai, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est le même ! Remarqua l'un d'entre eux.

-Ah ouais ! Les yeux ambre et les cheveux orange vifs, c'est Kurosaki gamin ! Ajouta un autre. »

Mince. C'est vrai qu'il était en ce moment même un _gosse_ de dix ans, carrément _inutile_ et _faible_ face aux attaques de ces ordures sur pattes, et qu'en plus, son apparence n'avait pas tellement changé, et donc qu'ils pouvaient facilement deviner qui se cachait vraiment dans ce corps d'enfant. Une voix énervée et curieuse le fit sortit de ses songes :

« C'est qui, ceux-là ? »

Ah, merde. Il en avait oublié Grimmjow.

« Écoute, quoi qu'il arrive, ne t'en mêle pas. Chuchota-t-il finalement au bleuté, avant de reprendre pour le groupe qui se trouvait devant lui : Si vous parlez de Kurosaki Ichigo, c'est mon cousin, et il m'a déjà parlé de vous. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais mon oncle doit m'attendre, donc je vais y aller.

-Hep, hep, hep, deux minutes, sardine rousse ! Comme ça, t'es l'cousin d'Kurosaki... »

Décidément, il enchaînait gaffe sur gaffe... Dire qu'il faisait partit de la famille Kurosaki lui enlevait le problème du ''ils vont deviner que j'ai rétréci'', mais le problème ''ils vont m'éclater pour être de la même famille que le moi plus grand'' s'installait comme pour équilibrer une balance...

« Dîtes, les gars, et si on se faisait c'gamin ? J'ai toujours rêvé de me taper le joli p'tit cul de cet enfoiré de rouquin, alors quelle différence si c'est le grand ou le mini ? »

Aïe. Ça s'annonçait mal. Même très mal. Décidément, ce n'était réellement pas son jour de chance... Mais comment allait-il faire pour sortir de ce guêpier ? Comment allait-il se débrouiller pour calmer ces délinquants en rut qui avaient avoués rêver de lui et pas de la meilleure façon qui soit ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ça s'annonçait dur, terriblement dur...

**Et voilà le chapitre deux de bouclé ! J'ai eu un peu de mal, mais j'y suis arrivé quand même ! X)**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**J'aimerai aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review pour les autres chapitres, c'est vraiment très gentil et surtout très encourageant ! N'oubliez pas que c'est grâce à vous que les chapitres voient le jour ! ;)**

**Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine -enfin, j'espère !- !**


	4. Mieux vaut ruse que force !

**Réponse aux reviews anonyme :**

** Anonyme (Ce chapitre est vraiment bien! Grimmjow n'ai pas fute-fute mais rigolo) : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse qu'il te plaise ! Oui, Grimmjow est de toute façon du genre bourrin qui ne pense qu'à moitié à ce qu'il fait. Heureusement que Ichi est là pour tout rattraper... ou pah ! XD**

** Zazoute : Merci, c'est très gentil, j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

** ayu : Pour leur plus grand malheur et pour notre plus grand bonheur, tout de même ! ^^ C'est sûr qu'avec Grimmjow dans ses pattes et les problèmes qui s'enchaînent, Ichi s'en sort pas trop mal pour le moment ! Ah, ah ! Est-ce que notre Grimmy adoré va voler au secours de sa petite fraise ? Rien n'est moins sûr ! Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires et ta review, en espérant que la suite te plaise !**

** celeste31 : Elle va pas tenir le coup, notre pauvre petite fraise ! XD Sinon, je suis contente que cette scène t'aie plu, car je l'ai fait spécialement pour l'humour ! XD Sûr que l'esprit a régressé un peu, même si déjà au début c'était pas ça... Tu as tout à fait raison, Grimmjow se comporte comme un vrai gamin ! Espérons juste qu'il ne va pas être trop jaloux de ces sales types ! :P**

** Syahra : Merci beaucoup ! ^^ C'était ce que je redoutais le plus : faire des personnages OOC... Je ne veux pas faire passer Ichigo comme quelqu'un de trop prude, mais on voit bien même dans l'anime qu'il n'est pas à l'aise avec les relations "plus osées", dirons-nous ! Enfin, je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise autant ! :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^/^**

**Coucou !**

**J'ai essayé de faire vite, pour ce chapitre, j'voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps ! X)**

**Donc, avant tout, encore un petit monologue made in Saeymi...**

**Je voudrais d'abord remercier tous(tes) ceux/celles qui m'ont mis ne serait-ce qu'une review, depuis le début de ma fic ! Je le répète, c'est grâce à vous et à vous seul(e)s que cette fiction prend vie, même si c'est moi qui l'écrit ! XD**

**On a déjà dépassé les 20 reviews, c'est tout simplement incroyable !**

**Bon, je vais vous laisser lire, maintenant... J'espère que ça vous plaira, et je vous avertit tout de suite : à la fin vous attend une surprise~**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3 : Mieux vaut ruse que force !**

« Dîtes, les gars, et si on se faisait c'gamin ? J'ai toujours rêvé de me taper le joli p'tit cul de cet enfoiré de rouquin, alors quelle différence si c'est le grand ou le mini ? »

« Euh... Vous rigolez, hein ? Demanda-t-il enfin, alors que les racailles s'approchaient dangereusement de lui. J'veux dire : je suis un garçon, et Ichi... Ichigo-nii-chan aussi !

-Et alors ? Ça t'dérange si j'aimerais bien voir ses yeux d'traînée se remplir de honte ? C'est juste histoire de faire un peu culpabiliser c't'enfoiré. Et malheureusement pour ton joli p'tit cul d'gamin, c'est toi l'pigeon ! Allez, on va bien s'amuser ! »

Il attrapa le poignet d'Ichigo d'une poigne de fer, un lueur perverse dans son regard, tandis que le roux se demandait comment il allait se débrouiller pour se sortir de cette situation. Une remarque ironique de la part de Grimmjow suffit à faire péter le dernier câble de sa raison :

« Tu vois, j't'avais dit qu't'avais de jolie fesses. Et j'suis pas l'seul à penser ça, on dirait ! »

Le mini-rouquin se retourna, laissant échapper une aura meurtrière tellement forte que l'air amusé du bleuté disparut d'un coup, vite remplacé par un sentiment très proche de la peur. C'est qu'il pouvait vous flanquer la frousse, Kurosaki, quand il était en colère !

« Ça sert à rien de r'garder derrière toi, y'a qu'nous dans cette p'tite ruelle, si t'avais pas remarqué ! Commença le chef des racailles, sarcastique, avant d'essayer de continuer : Tu- »

Mais l'enfant lui mit un tel coup de pied dans l'estomac qu'il fut obligé de lâcher prise, bien que ce n'était rien comparé à un pain d'adulte. Résultat : une dizaines d'adolescents énervés lui sautèrent dessus, et bien qu'il put les repousser pendant un temps, il fut vite attrapé et maîtrisé par tout ces géants aux coupes de cheveux bizarres et aux habits négligés.

« Lâchez-moi, enfoirés ! Hurla-t-il en se débattant comme un beau diablotin. J'vous l'ferai payer ! »

Le chef se releva et ordonna qu'on le plaque contre le mur, ce que ses subordonnés firent, d'affreux sourires sadiques aux lèvres. Ichigo fixait le meneur, les yeux remplis de haine et la respiration courte à cause de tous les efforts qu'il avait demandé à son corps à présent moins performant qu'avant.

« Eh bah ! C'est qu't'en a pas mal dans les jambes, pour un gamin d'ton genre ! Malheureusement pour toi, petit, c'est que nous, on est des adultes, et on a pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Alors maintenant, tu te tiens tranquille et tu profites.

-Dans tes rêves, ouais ! Rétorqua-t-il, essayant de nouveau de se débarrasser des paires de mains qui lui retenait bras et jambes.

-T'sais, ça existe, les rêves qui se réalisent ! Répondit l'autre, d'une voix presque sensuelle, sa main se dirigeant vers le torse de l'enfant roux, soulevant doucement son tee-shirt. »

Une vague de dégoût envahit Kurosaki, mais avait qu'il ne puisse vociférer des noms d'oiseaux à l'intention de ces ''salopards dégoûtants'' (d'après son jugement personnel), l'un d'entre eux le bâillonna à l'aide de sa paume, faute de tissu manquant. Et il avait beau tourner et retourner la tête, rien n'y faisait, cette main ne voulait décidément pas quitter son visage.

Il avait oublié depuis un bon moment la présence du bleuté, essayant avant tout d'en finir avec ces jojo rigolos qui n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : se foutre de sa gueule. Mais le concerné n'avait pas l'intention de regarder sans rien dire ! Et il allait leur montrer.

Et imaginez donc la surprise de notre Kurosaki enfant, quand il entendit un bruit venant d'un peu plus loin, dans la ruelle déserte ! Et quand il se rendit compte que c'était l'arrancar qui avait lancé un de ses fameux cero, que celui-ci avait failli -de peu- décapité son bourreau et qu'il s'était logé dans une pauvre poubelle qui n'avait rien demandé à personne !

Sa bouche fut libérée, car prit de surprise, ses ennemis s'étaient retournés et fixaient la poubelle à présent complètement défoncée d'un air d'incompréhension qui aurait pu faire rire Ichigo s'il n'était pas dans cette position-là. Il tourna la tête en direction de Jaggerjack, qui regardait méchamment les délinquants.

« Nan mais vous allez pas l'baiser devant moi, non plus ! Vociféra celui-ci. »

Tout en douceur, comme d'habitude, pensa le jeune rouquin.

« Dis, j't'avais pas dit de ne blesser personne, Grimmjow ? Demanda l'enfant roux quelque peu énervé. »

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, ne comprenant pas à qui il parlait. A par eux, il n'y avait personne, dans cette ruelle ! Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient...

« Quoi ? T'aurais préféré qu'y t'viole ? Bah désolé, t'aurais dû m'dire avant qu't'étais maso', j'm'en serais pas mêlé ! Ironisa l'espada quelque peu vexé.

-LA FERME ! Hurla Kurosaki. Déjà, de un, je ne suis pas maso ! De deux, je t'avais dit de ne blesser personne, et de trois, ça fait même pas deux minutes que je t'ai interdit d'intervenir !

-Ha ! Pa'sske tu crois que j'suis du genre à écouter tout ce qu'on me dit, p't'être ! Même c't'enfoiré d'Aizen a pas réussi à m'soumettre à lui ! Et pourtant, j'peux t'dire qu'il était trois fois plus effrayant qu'toi !

-Et moi, j'te rappelle que je l'ai battu ! Répliqua Ichigo

-Ouai, bah t'a plus la même force, maint-

-Putain, mais tu parles à qui, gamin ? Et c'tait quoi, le truc qu'a pété la poubelle ? »

Bien sûr, il fallait s'y attendre. Ils devaient le prendre pour un fou; mais Ichigo s'en foutait bien, pour le moment.

« -Hé ! S'énerva le bleuté. On lui a jamais appris à pas couper la parole, à c'con ?

-Grimmjow... Se désola l'ex-shinigami remplaçant. Ils ne peuvent ni te voir, ni t'entendre. Alors le plus con de tous, j'suis désolé, mais c'est bien toi !

-Mais j't'emmerde ! T-

-Hé ! M'ignore pas ! Vociféra le chef de la bande, en secouant plutôt violemment mini-Kurosaki. Tu. Parles. A. Qui ?

-J'vais l'buter... Grinça un Grimmjow on ne peut plus énervé d'avoir été coupé une fois de plus. »

Finalement, notre rouquin favori se décida à leur répondre, quitte à ce qu'on le prenne pour un sans-ami-qui-s'en-invente-un.

« -Je parle à celui qui a défoncé cette pauvre poubelle. Mais comme vous le voyez, il est invisible à vos yeux.

-Ha ! Ouais, c'est ça, et moi j'suis un Inuit volant... Te fous pas d'notre gueule, gamin !

-Y va voir que j'suis bien là, c't'enfoiré... Rigola le bleuté, son sourire carnassier habituel collé sur le visage, en créant un autre cero, prêt à trouer le ventre de l'imbécile qui l'avait contrarié. »

Mais ce n'était pas l'avis d'Ichigo, qui, sans attendre, profita du fait que ses ravisseurs aient un peu relâché leur poigne sur ses membres pour se dégager et sauter sur Grimmjow, la boule rouge allant s'écraser sur un mur.

Ouf ! Il s'en était fallu de peu... Cet imbécile aux cheveux bleus n'écoutait donc jamais rien ? Il avait faillit tuer un humain, quoi ! Bien que ça n'aurait pas été une grande perte, le mini-rouquin n'avait pas envie de voir la police maintenant... Et encore moins de leur expliquer que c'était un hollow, et plus précisément un arrancar qui avait éclaté ces racailles sous le coup de la colère ! Il se releva un peu avec ses bras, prêt à engueuler le concerné :

« Grimmjow ! Tu peux pas te tenir tranquille deux minutes ? Lui demanda-t-il en chevauchant maintenant le corps du bleuté, sous l'oeil ébahi des racailles qui commençaient à croire ne serait-ce qu'un peu l'histoire de l'enfant. »

L'ancien espada fit à notre rouquin le sourire le plus charmeur qu'il connaissait, et, ignorant complètement ce qu'il venait de lui dire, rapprocha un peu son visage et murmura d'un ton sensuel et provocateur, faisant délicieusement rougir sa fraise :

« Bah dis donc, Kurosaki ! T'aurais pu m'le dire avant qu'tu préférais qu'ce soit moi qui t'viole ! Par contre, il est hors de question qu'j'sois en d'ssous... »

Mini-Ichi écarquilla les yeux et se releva en vitesse, son visage aussi rouge que la fraise bien mûre qu'il était (selon Grimmjow, cette fois-ci !). Il laissa Grimmjow se relever un peu avant de lui foutre un douloureux coup de poing sur la tête, tellement fort que le bleuté faillit retomber par terre, mais arriva par on ne sait quel miracle à garder son équilibre intacte.

« -Outch ! Grogna celui-ci.

-Idiot. Depuis quand t'es aussi pervers ?

-J'sais pas...

-A-attends, tu vas m'dire qu'y'a quelqu'un à côté de toi, et qu'on peut pas le voir ? Demanda le patron de la petite troupe, trop surpris et surtout trop apeuré pour plaquer à nouveau Ichigo.

-C'est ça. Grimmjow est un ''esprit'', quelque chose d'invisible aux yeux de presque tous les humains. Expliqua-t-il, essayant de retrouver son calme et de faire disparaître par la même occasion les rougeurs qui lui encombraient à présent le visage.

-Ha ! Ça t'embouche un coin, hein, ordure ? S'emporta le-dit esprit, semblant ne vraiment pas aimer l'individu qui l'avait coupé deux fois sans même le savoir. »

Des paires d'yeux ébahis et terrifiés se posèrent sur l'enfant roux, le toisant du regard, cherchant à savoir si oui ou non ils pouvaient croire cette absurdité.

« C'est quoi, comme esprit ? Cru bon de demander le bourreau de Kurosaki. »

Une idée germa dans l'esprit de celui-ci; un fin stratagème qui lui permettrait sans aucun doute de se tirer d'affaire et de continuer sa route jusqu'à la petite boutique d'Urahara qui le retransformerait en ado' de seize ans ! Ah, ce qu'il était vil, ce qu'il avait un esprit futé ! Ce punk allait regretté d'avoir posé la question, foi d'Ichigo Kurosaki !

« C'est un Dieu. »

Il s'empêcha de rire en voyant les têtes de déterrés de tout le monde et le froncement de sourcils du bleuté qui ne comprenait pas son plan, puis continua :

« En fait, il existe plusieurs Dieux, et Grimmjow est celui de la destruction. C'est quelqu'un de très chiant, énervant et incroyablement orgueilleux, mais il dispose aussi d'une force inhumaine. Voyez par vous-même l'état de la poubelle... Et sachez finalement que c'est mon meilleur ami et qu'il est assez énervé contre vous, on dirait...

-Dis, oh ! T'as fini d'me critiquer ? … Ton... ? Ton meilleur ami ? Tu t'fous d'moi, ou quoi ? »

Mon dieu, ce qu'il pouvait être bête, quand il s'y mettait ! Pensa le rouquin de toute son âme.

« O-on est désolé, ô grand Dieu Grimmjow ! S'excusa le chef de la bande en se mettant à genou, bientôt suivi par ses subalternes; nous ne recommencerons plus, c'est promis ! »

Et ils décampèrent la queue entre les jambes, espérant de tout cœur qu'aucun malheur ne s'abatte sur eux. Dès qu'ils furent bien assez loin, mini-Ichigo se frotta les main, fier de lui, sous le regard mi-figue mi-raisin de mini-Grimmjow. Il venait de saisir...

« Si j'comprends bien, tu m'as utilisé pour t'débarrasser d'ces enfoirés, c'est ça ?

-T'es long à la détente, des fois ! Bon, dépêchons-nous de nous rendre chez Urahara, ces imbéciles nous ont déjà fait perdre beaucoup de temps. »

Ah, vraiment, Kurosaki était le pire de tous, qu'il soit grand ou petit ! Quelques fois, il lui rappelait Aizen, mais avec une toute autre façon de faire. Aizen aimait tromper tout le monde et ne vivait que pour lui et ses desseins grotesques, alors qu'Ichigo tirait juste avantage de sa capacité à mentir pour se protéger et protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

C'était totalement différent, du point de vue de Grimmjow.

« Allez, Grimmjow, dépêche-toi ! Il faut qu'on retourne chercher mon sac, encore ! Lui adressa le roux en ramassant ses habits de lycéen, faisant sortir le bleuté de ses songes. En plus, je sais même pas quelle heure il est, et puis, c'est bizarre, quand même, qu'Ishida et les autres n'aient pas senti ton reiatsu, quand tu es arrivé... »

Ils récupérèrent rapidement le sac d'Ichigo et celui-ci guida le bleuté jusqu'au repaire de M. Bob-geta. Ils restèrent un bon moment à fixer la petite boutique, le rouquin s'étonnant que les deux étranges mômes ne soient pas à l'entrée avec leurs vieux balais, et le bleuté se demandant comment diable avaient-ils pu se retrouver devant une boutique que personne ne semblait fréquenter aussi délabrée.

« Tiens, Ururu et Jinta ne sont pas là ? C'est bizarre... »

Oh non ! Pourvu que le propriétaire de la boutique n'ait pas eu la mauvaise idée de partir en vacances ! Comment allaient-ils faire, si c'était le cas ? Il se claqua mentalement en se reprochant de ne pas être assez positif et avança d'un pas incertain en direction du vieux bâtiment qui lui faisait face, très vite suivi par Grimmjow.

Une pancarte ''fermé exceptionnellement'' était accrochée à la porte coulissante, et un frisson de peur traversa l'enfant aux yeux ambrés. Il frappa quand même, avec une lueur d'espoir qu'on lui réponde et s'annonça :

« Urahara-san ? Vous êtes là ? C'est Ichigo ! J'ai en quelque sorte un problème ! »

Le bleuté allait répliquer sur le ''en quelque sorte'' qu'il ne trouvait pas approprié à la situation quand la porte s'ouvrit à moitié, laissant la tête d'un géant à lunette mal rasé sortir.

« Ah ! Tessai-san ! S'exclama Kurosaki enfant, heureux qu'il y ait quand même quelqu'un. Urahara-san est-il là ? »

Seulement, la porte se referma aussi vite, laissant un Ichigo complètement con et surpris qu'on l'ait ainsi ignoré et un bleuté hésitant vraiment entre être profondément choqué du manque de tact de l'ogre qui leur avait ouvert ou tout simplement éclater de rire devant le vent que s'était pris l'ancien shinigami-remplaçant. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une que déjà, le rouquin s'était lancé sur la porte et tambourinait maintenant en essayant d'avoir un minimum d'attention :

« Tessai-san ! Ouvrez-nous, s'il vous plaît ! Je sais que ça peut être dur à croire, mais je suis Kurosaki Ichigo, ex-shinigami qui a perdu ses pouvoirs pour battre Aizen, vous me reconnaissez, non ? Je vous en pris, il faut vraiment que je voie U- »

La porte se rouvrit, mais cette fois-ci, un étrange personnage apparut. Il était habillé en blanc et vert, des geta aux pieds et un bob rayé sur ses cheveux blonds, cachant aussi la moitié de son visage ma rasé. On pouvait aussi distinguer trois autres personnes dans le fond de la boutique, dont le géant et deux enfants.

« Urahara-san !

-Alors c'était donc vrai ! S'exclama l'individu en prenant le menton de Kurosaki-enfant pour le regarder sous tous les angles, à la fois surpris et passionné. Mais c'est absolument incroyable ! Oh, mais même l'arrancar a rétréci ! C'est tout simplement invraisemblable, fantastique !

-Justement, nous somme venu vous parler de ça.

-Oh, je suis désolé, je me suis un peu laissé aller à l'étonnement, mais avouez quand même que ce n'est pas commun ! Entrez, entrez, nous en parlerons à l'intérieur ! Invita-t-il d'une voix enjouée, laissant croire qu'il n'en avait absolument rien à faire du problème des deux malheureux. Ah, et veuillez excuser Tessai, il n'a pas pu y croire, sur le coup ! Vous comprenez, ça lui a quand même fait un choc, au pauvre.

-Je suis affreusement désolé. S'excusa à genou le dénommé Tessai, semblant profondément se repentir.

-Ne le soyez pas, ce n'est pas grave ! Réconforta le roux, gêné de tant de manières. »

Urahara les emmena dans un salon à l'arrière de la boutique, et ils s'assirent devant la petite table basse. Kurosaki raconta lentement tous les évènements, souvent coupé par les remarques justificatrices de Grimmjow et prenant de temps en temps une gorgée de thé que Tessai avait préparé sous le regard surpris, désolé et même quelques fois amusé du blond que l'histoire intéressait particulièrement.

Il se garda bien de raconter le petit accrochage qu'il avait eu avec les racailles et le fait que l'arrancar puisse toujours utiliser le cero; l'un était purement personnel, tandis que l'autre allait bien être découvert un jour, de toute façon. Et puis, il avait peur qu'Urahara voie en lui un danger, alors que lui était sûr que Grimmjow avait juste besoin d'être assisté pour apprendre à se contenir.

Un long silence suivit la dernière phrase du rouquin. Le gérant de la boutique réfléchissait, semblant encore en train d'assimiler chacune des phrases prononcées par son élève. Après un long moment où pas un mot ne fut murmuré, il annonça quand même en voyant le bleuté s'énerver :

« Pour être tout à fait franc, je n'ai jamais vu ni entendu parler de deux ennemis qui auraient été miniaturisé ainsi pendant un combat ! Néanmoins, je vais essayer de tout mettre en œuvre pour vous redonner votre taille d'origine.

-Merci infiniment, Urahara-san ! Remercia poliment Ichigo. Est-ce que... je peux vous poser une question ? Hésita-t-il.

-Je t'en pris !

-Avez-vous... Avez-vous ressentit le reiatsu de Grimmjow, tout à l'heure ? »

Le gérant au bob le savait très bien. Ichigo ne demandait pas ça sans arrière-pensée. S'il avait été plus honnête avec lui-même, la véritable question qui lui torturait l'esprit était ''Pourquoi est-ce que la Soul Society n'a pas pu repérer Grimmjow ?''. Soit ''Qu'est ce qui a empêché la Soul Society de mettre son nez dans le fait qu'un ancien espada vienne sur terre ?''. Mais Kisuke ne pouvait pas répondre, de peur de blesser le rouquin. Il tenta une autre approche, faisant celui qui n'avait pas très bien saisi :

« Le premier fut Ishida-san. ''Urahara-san, avez-vous ressentit ça ? Je jurerai que c'était le reiatsu de Kurosaki et d'un arrancar ! Mais les deux se sont éteints quelques secondes après... Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé ?'' … À peine deux minutes après que vos deux reiatsu aient disparus, il m'a tout de suite appelé, inquiet. La deuxième fut Orihime-san. Elle l'avait aussi ressenti, et connaissait l'arrancar à qui cette pression spirituelle appartenait. La pauvre était au bord des larmes ! Et puis, le dernier fut Sado-san, qui appela pour les mêmes raisons. Moi, j'étais au sous-sol au mauvais moment, alors je dois t'avouer que je n'ai absolument rien discerné, mais tes amis, eux, l'ont bien senti, et voulaient même aller voir, mais je les en ai dissuadé de justesse.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Ah ? Je suis désolé, alors, mais je n'ai pas compris ! »

Il avait repris son air imbécile et s'était une fois de plus caché derrière son éventail, mais Ichigo n'était pas dupe : Urahara savait très bien de quoi il parlait. En temps normal, il aurait tout simplement abandonné, mais de savoir que son ancien professeur lui cachait quelque chose concernant l'autre monde le mettait hors de lui.

« Je veux parler de la Soul Society. Je veux savoir pourquoi ils n'ont envoyé personne en sentant un reiatsu aussi énorme que celui de Grimmjow. »

À vrai dire, le gérant ne pensait pas que son élève irait si loin. Mentir à Kurosaki n'était pas son objectif, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se résigner à lui dire la vérité. Surtout que son état actuel n'était pas des moindres...

« Tout ce que je peux te dire, reprit-il après un moment, plus sérieux que jamais, c'est de ne pas te mêler de ça. Ce n'est pas grave, juste un petit problème technique qui ne mérite pas ton attention. »

Excédé, Ichigo se leva, vexé qu'on le tienne à l'écart mais encore plus énervé qu'on lui mente ainsi.

« Ce n'est pas _juste _un problème technique ! Pour ne pas qu'ils remarquent un ancien espada passer dans une ville bourrée de pressions spirituelles faibles et disparaître quelques minutes après à peine sans garganta, c'est vraiment qu'une véritable catastrophe est arrivée ! Alors, je veux bien; je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir et j'ai rétréci à la taille d'un gosse de dix ans, mais j'aimerai quand même que vous me considériez toujours comme l'adolescent à qui vous avez appris à combattre ! »

Le visage de l'ancien capitaine de la 12ème s'obscurcit encore plus, fixant le roux avec un mélange de compassion et de regrets, surprenant celui-ci qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de hausser ainsi le ton.

« Je ne t'ai pas menti, Kurosaki-san. Ça devrait vite s'arranger, mais je ne peux rien te dire de plus pour l'instant.

-... J-je suis désolé, Urahara-san, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris... »

Le concerné se rassit doucement, avec l'air blessé d'un enfant qu'on aurait grondé. Il tremblait sans même en connaître la raison, et son emportement honteux le laissait perplexe. Kisuke fut surpris de voir cette facette d'Ichigo, et redouta vite que quelque chose d'un peu spécial se soit développé en lui. Il jeta un regard discret au bleuté, depuis un moment oublié, qui regardait avec étonnement Ichigo.

Celui-ci avait suivi toute la conversation, essayant d'y comprendre quelque chose, mais n'avait retenu qu'un seul fait important : Ichigo en avait marre d'être laissé à l'écart.

« Bien, repris Urahara, maintenant, et si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai bien vous faire subir quelques tests, histoire de voir si quelque chose cloche !

-Hep, hep, hep, attendez deux s'condes ! Coupa le bleuté. J'vous aient laissé parler ent'vous, alors maintenant, c'est à mon tour d'poser des questions !

-Mais je t'en pris, euh... ? Grimm...

-Grimmjow ! Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ancien sexta espada et aujourd'hui roi du Hueco Mundo ! Annonça-t-il fièrement. »

Il se délecta des regards surpris qui se tournèrent vers lui, et notamment de celui d'Ichigo qui avait failli s'étrangler avec la gorgée de thé qu'il était en train d'avaler à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Il continua pourtant :

« Ouais, donc; ma question : C'quoi c't'histoire qu'on a perdu nos reiatsu pendant not' combat ? J'peux toujours utiliser l'cero, c'est qu'j'suis pas encore vidé d'toute mon énergie spirituelle, si ?

-Il semblerait que pendant bien deux heures, personne aux alentours n'ait pu ressentir votre reiatsu... À en croire votre histoire, vos corps ont peut-être rétréci sous le manque de reiatsu. Comme si... Quelque chose s'était bloqué, en vous, et qu'il vous était à présent impossible de régénérer votre pression spirituelle. C'est pour cette raison que des tests sont nécessaires ! Enfin, si vous acceptez...

-On accepte ! Répondit de suite Ichigo, sans même consulter Grimmjow. »

Urahara sourit en voyant l'air du bleuté. Celui-ci regardait le rouquin de travers, et faillit répliquer quand le bruit d'un téléphone portable retentit.

« Oh ! C'est le mien ! Je vous pris de m'excuser, je reviens dans un instant. »

Kisuke quitta la pièce, vite suivi de Tessai, Jinta et Ururu qui décidèrent qu'il fallait mieux laisser les deux individus seuls, histoire qu'ils puissent décompresser un peu. C'est donc ainsi que Kurosaki et Jaggerjack se retrouvèrent tout seul dans le salon de la boutique d'Urahara.

To be continued !

**BONUS** (spécialement pour vous remercier ! :P) : Sur la route qui mène jusqu'à la boutique d'Urahara...

« On est bientôt arrivé ?

-Tais-toi, Grimmjow, ça fait au moins cent fois que te me le demandes ! J'te jure que la prochaine fois, je t'étripe !

-C'pas d'ma fauuuuuuute ! Il fait chaud, sous ce soleil de plombs ! Se plaignit le mini-arrancar. Et puis, c'même pas drôle, personne me voit... Si au moins j'pouvais effrayer un p'tit gamin en lui montrant mon trou d'hollow...

-... J'croyais que tu t'en prenais pas au sous-merdes incapables de se défendre... ?

-Mais c'pas pareil ! C'juste histoire d'passer un peu l'temps... Y'a rien à faire, on s'ennuie à crever, ici !

-Mais oui, mais oui... Là, faut tourner à gauche. »

Il suivit les indications du rouquin en soupirant durement. Trois pas plus tard, il ne pouvait plus tenir, il _fallait_ qu'il demande.

« Dis, c'est quand qu'on arrive ?

-Grimmjow !

-Putain, mais tu pourrais répondre, aussi !

-Ça doit même pas faire cinq minutes qu'on marche ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-Menteur ! Ça doit bien faire une heure qu'on s'tape une ballade dans c'te putain d'ville !

-N'exagère pas, non plus ! ... »

Le bleuté soupira encore; d'agacement, cette fois-ci.

« … Tu veux qu'on joue à un jeu ? Demanda Ichigo, espérant ainsi que l'autre lui foute la paix. »

Tout d'un coup, la panthère parut très intéressée. Mais elle ne le montra pas; du moins, pas immédiatement.

« Quelle sorte de jeu ?

-Mhh... Je sais pas, moi ! Devine à quoi je pense ?

-C'est quoi ?

-L'un de nous deux pense à un objet, ou à quelque chose du décor, et l'autre essaie de deviner lequel en lui posant des questions.

-Ouais ! Ça c'est bien, ça ! Commence ! »

Et voilà les deux ennemis en train de jouer au jeu le plus populaire pour tuer le temps quand on n'a rien sous la main et qu'on s'ennuie à mort comme notre arrancar adoré à ce moment-là ! Pourtant, celui-ci perdait à chaque fois.

« … C'est vert ? Demanda le rouquin

-Ouais ! Répondit son ennemi.

-Un arbre.

-Comment t'as trouvé aussi vite ?

-Depuis le début, Grimmjow, tu ne penses qu'à ça...

-Bah en même temps, c'est c'qu'on voit depuis t't'à l'heure...

-C'est normal ! J'ai coupé par le parc, pour qu'on aille plus vite !

-Bon, bah attends, je vais en trouver un autre... C'est bon !

-C'est de quelle couleur ?

-Blanc ! »

Le roux s'arrêta, regarda aux alentours, puis lança :

« Un banc ?

-'Tain mais t'es trop fort ! Comment tu fais ? »

L'enfant se garda bien de répondre. De toute façon, c'était trop psychologique pour que le bleuté puisse comprendre. Et puis, il était heureux, maintenant, l'autre lui foutait la paix...

« Dis, on est bientôt arrivé ? »

… Ou pas !

FIN.

**Bon, voilà le troisième chapitre de bouclé ! J'espère que le chapitre ET le bonus vous auront plu, j'avoue ne pas avoir relu correctement la ''partie deux'' du chapitre, c'est-à-dire juste après que les racailles se soient enfuies, mais j'avais tellement hâte de poster que j'ai juste survolé ^^'**

**Ah, et le bonus est spécial humour, hein, alors j'espère qu'il vous aura fait rire ! X)**

**Bon, eh bien, je vous dis à la prochaine, et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! ^o^**

**à la prochaine~ !**


	5. L'espoir est ce qui meurt en dernier

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

** Zazoute : C'est moi qui te remercie ! ^^ C'est grâce à vous que cette fiction évolue, alors je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle te plaise autant à toi et aux autres !**

** Ayu : Je t'en pris ! ^/^ Je suis heureuse que tout t'aie plu, en tout cas ! Eh oui, Grimmy ne peut pas rester de glace quand c'est Ichi qui va passer à la casserole ! XD En plus, Grimmjow est peut-être nul au jeu "devine à quoi je pense", mais il a un niveau plus élevé quand il s'agit de draguer ! ^_^ Merci à toi pour ta review !**

** Grimmjow fanboy : Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi, au début, j'ai eu du mal à poster un commentaire ! ^^ Merci beaucoup de t'être cassé le cul et d'avoir commenté, tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir ! Pour te répondre, oui, j'envisage de faire un lemon mais un peu (voire bien) plus tard; déjà parce que je ne me sens pas prête, ensuite, parce que mes persos n'ont pas encore de sentiments concrets, et finalement parce que les faire coucher alors qu'ils sont enfant, ce n'est pas le top de mon point de vue. Quant au fait que tu sois un garçon, ça ne me choque pas du tout, on aime ce qu'on aime et puis c'est tout ! ^^ Merci encore pour ta review !**

** celeste31 : XD Je suis contente que cette scène t'ai fait rire, je m'imagine personnellement très bien la scène ! XP Heureusement qu'Ichigo a répondu à sa place, alors, parce que c'est très important ! U_U Oui, c'est en m'inspirant des plus jeunes que j'ai fait le bonus ! :) Héhé ! Merci pour la review ^^**

** shishi-sama : XD Heureuse qu'elle te plaise autant ! ^^ Merci du commentaire et en espérant que la suite te plaira !**

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre !**

**Ice : Au programme, quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à de l'humour (Méchant T-T), de ''l'action'' si on peut appeler ça comme ça, du suspense, et une fin merdique, comme d'habitude.**

**Alors alors... Que va-t-il se passer pour nos deux protagonistes ? Je vous laisse voir ! ^^**

**PS : DLCDUE a dépassé les 2000 vues ! C'est tout simplement incroyable !**

**Et merci encore à tous ceux qui commentent !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: L'espoir est ce qui meurt en dernier **_(proverbe Irlandais)_

* * *

Le rouquin s'affala par terre en soufflant durement. Il avait besoin de temps pour repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé, pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Déjà, première chose à faire : rassurer ses amis.

Mais il ne se voyait décidément pas les appeler un par un et leur expliquer -avec une voix d'enfant- qu'il avait -et surtout comment il avait- rétréci à la taille d'un gamin de dix ans. Ça signifierait inclure le cas ''j'ai dû m'allier à Grimmjow'', et ça, c'était totalement hors de question.

Finalement, il opta pour leur envoyer un message -le même pour chacun, Ichigo étant fainéant- juste pour les rassurer, et aussi un peu histoire de leur faire comprendre -gentiment, bien sûr !- qu'ils n'avaient pas à se mêler de ses affaires.

« T'fais quoi ? Demanda le bleuté, fixant curieusement le portable du roux alors que celui-ci écrivait son message.

-J'écris un message à mes potes. »

Bien que Jaggerjack ne comprit pas trop ce qu'Ichigo voulait dire, il n'insista pas, jugeant ce ''truc'' que Kurosaki tenait entre les mains trop humain pour qu'il ne puisse y comprendre quelque chose.

* * *

Boutique d'Urahara bonjour ! S'exclama avec amusement le blond, sachant pourtant parfaitement qui se trouvait au bout du fil.

_-Ne fais pas l'idiot, Kisuke, tu sais très bien que c'est moi !_

-Oh, Isshin, quelle bonne surprise ! Alors, en quoi puis-je t'être utile ?

_-Ichigo a disparu. _Répondit celui-ci, avec un sérieux aussi rare qu'inhabituel. _C'est ses amis qui m'ont mis au courant de l'histoire, avec cet arrancar et leur reiatsu qui ont disparus. Ça fait deux heures que je cherche dans toute la ville; impossible de le trouver !_

-Si tu cherches ton fils, il est chez moi !

_-Quoi ?! Il va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu peux me le passer, j'aimerai lui parler !_

-Alors, dans l'ordre : ça pourrait aller mieux question morale, mais rassure-toi, il n'est pas blessé. Ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne sais pas s'il voudra te le dire et je ne sais pas non plus s'il souhaite te parler.

_-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Kisuke ! C'est mon fils, j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il a, tout de même, non ?!_

-Je comprends très bien ce que tu ressens, mais c'est plus délicat que ça en a l'air...

_-Je m'en fous ! Je veux juste savoir ce qui s'est passé !_

-Je ne donne pas cher de ma peau, s'il apprend que je t'ai tout raconté sans le consulter...

_-Tant pis pour toi, ça sera ton problème. Et sache que si tu refuses de tout me dire, c'est à moi que tu auras affaire !_ »

Cette dernière phrase réussi à convaincre le gérant de la petite boutique à cracher le morceau. Entre le père et le fils, Isshin faisait bien plus peur qu'Ichigo ! Il y eut alors un moment de blanc pendant lequel Urahara élaborait une façon qui lui permettrait de ne pas trop choquer son ami. Puis, après une bonne trentaine de secondes, il lança :

« Que ferais-tu si je te disais que ton fils a rétréci ? »

À l'entente de ses mots, Isshin se figea, la peur au ventre, essayant de déceler une quelconque trace de mensonge dans la voix de son vieil ami. Mais ce ton sérieux, sec, et presque froid était la preuve inébranlable que le blond n'était vraiment pas en train de rire, mais d'énoncer à sa façon la stricte vérité.

« _T-tu veux dire qu'Ichigo a... rétréci ?_

-... Je ne sais pas encore comment ceci est arrivé, mais lui et l'arrancar ont fait un saut dans le passé jusqu'à retrouver un corps de dix ans ! Bien sûr, quand je dis qu'ils ont fait un saut dans le passé, ce n'est pas vraiment sérieux, mais le résultat est bien là. Tu veux peut-être lui parler, pour t'assurer que je ne t'ai pas menti ?

_-O-oui, si ça ne te pose pas de problème..._

-Il n'y a aucun souci, je te le passe tout de suite ! »

* * *

Estomaqué. Isshin était tout simplement estomaqué. Ichigo était redevenu un enfant ?! C'était tout simplement impossible, illogique ! À travers l'écouteur, il entendit plusieurs portes s'ouvrir et se refermer, ainsi que Tessai demander qui était à l'autre bout du fil et Urahara lui répondre. Puis il distingua le son d'une dernière porte s'ouvrant et deux voix d'enfant s'élevèrent :

« _Grimmjow ! Rend-moi mon portable ! C'est pas un jouet !_

_-Attends deux s'condes ! T'as même des images, là d'dans ? C'pas croyable, c'quoi c'machin ?_

_-Kurosaki-san ? » _Demanda une voix qu'Isshin reconnu comme celle du gérant.

_« -Oh, Urahara-san !_

_-Tiens, c'est pour toi !_

_-Hein ? Pour moi ? C'est qui ?_

_-Ah ah ! Répond, tu verras bien !_ »

Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'Isshin n'entende un bruit; puis, une voix d'enfant retentit :

_-Allo ?_

-I-Ichigo ?

_-Papa ?!_

-Ichigo, c'est réellement toi ? Alors c'était vrai, tu a bien rapetissé ?

_-... C'est Urahara-san qui t'a tout raconté ?_

-Il ne le voulait pas. C'est moi qui l'y ai forcé.

_-Pffff... Toi et ta manie de toujours te mêler des affaires des autres, c'est impressionnant ! J'ai seize ans, quand même, je ne suis plus l'enfant que tu as connu !_

-Quoi ?! Ça fait deux heures, -deux heures, tu m'entends ?!- que je te cherche dans toute la ville, fou d'inquiétude, en me demandant ce qui a bien pu t'arriver ! Quel est le rapport avec le fait que tu ne sois plus un enfant ?! Tu es mon fils, Ichigo ! Je ne me mêle pas des affaires des ''autres'', je me soucie juste de mon imbécile de gosse ! Arrête donc de repousser l'affection des autres, ce n'est pas ainsi que tu vas arriver à quelque chose !

_-..._

-… Attend-moi avec Kisuke, j'arrive tout de suite.

_-Quoi ?! At- »_

Trop tard, Isshin avait déjà raccroché et conduisait à présent en direction de la boutique de son ami.

* * *

-Quoi ?! Attend, ce n'est pas la peine que tu vi-

_-Biiip, biiip, biiip, biiip..._

-... J'y crois pas, il m'a raccroché au nez ! C'est pas possible, qu'il doive tout le temps fourrer son nez dans mes affaires ! Beugla le rouquin en tendant le téléphone à son propriétaire.

-Mhh... Je me demande ce que tu ferais, si ton fils disparaissait pendant deux heures, suite à un combat contre un puissant adversaire~ ! Demanda innocemment Urahara en attrapant l'objet qu'on lui tendait.

-C'est bon, ça va, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche ! S'emporta Ichigo.

-Permet-moi juste de te rappeler que c'est ton père, tout de même. Isshin est juste inquiet pour toi, tu sais ? »

Le rouquin détourna les yeux, gêné. La seule chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était qu'un proche ne se retrouve en difficulté par sa faute. Pourtant, il savait que cacher une vérité aussi importante à son propre père n'était pas le mieux à faire, mais il aurait préféré lui annoncer la nouvelle lui-même.

« Je le sais... Répondit-il enfin, les yeux perdus dans le vide. »

D'un coup, il se tourna vers le bleuté, soucieux de ne pas l'avoir entendu depuis plus de cinq minutes. Celui-ci s'amusait avec son propre portable, appuyant sur des touches au hasard, s'émerveillant à chaque nouvelle page qui apparaissait.

« Tu fais quoi avec mon portable ?

-Ch'ais pas. … Eh, mais ça sonne ! C'est quoi, c'machin ?

-Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu... ?! »

Il faillit s'étouffer quand il vit que le bleuté avait malencontreusement appelé quelqu'un, et eut une envie de meurtre quand une voix répondit :

« _Clinique Kurosaki bonjour ! _»

Mince de mince de mince de mince ! Grimmjow avait téléphoné chez lui, et voilà Yuzu qui répondait... Heureusement que leur vieux fixe n'affichait pas le numéro du correspondant ! Sans réfléchir davantage, il arracha l'appareil des mains de l'arrancar et prit une voix enfantine, priant pour ne pas être démasqué :

« Ah, désolé, Onee-san, j'ai dû me tromper de numéro ! »

On pouvait presque _entendre_ les étoiles scintiller dans les yeux de sa petite sœur. Il distingua aussi un cri aigu qui ressemblait étrangement à un ''trop mignon !'' avant qu'elle ne réponde :

« _Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave ! Bon, eh bien, au revoir !_

-A-au revoir, répondit Ichigo, en même temps effrayé et rassuré. »

Et il raccrocha. Il rangea en vitesse son téléphone dans la poche de son nouveau short et se tourna vers le bleuté, prêt à l'engueuler :

« Grimmjow !

-P'tain, mais c'est qu'ces machins parlent, en plus !S'émerveilla le concerné.

-Ne m'ignore pas, espèce d'arracar fêlé du bocal ! Râla le roux, bien décidé à lui faire lâcher cette désagréable habitude qu'il avait de lui foutre des vents à tout bout de champ.

-Holà, ca'm'toi shinigami, tout doux ! Rétorqua Grimmjow en faisant des gestes d'alien, lui donnant un air d'imbécile fini.

-Je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu touches mes affaires je-

-Bien, bien ! S'exclama joyeusement Urahara, souhaitant arrêter la querelle qui allait sans aucun doute continuer s'il ne calmait pas les deux concernés tout de suite. Que diriez-vous de boire une autre tasse de thé, histoire de vous remettre de vos émotions ? »

Il y eu comme un blanc, quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles les deux concernés réfléchissaient, comme si le sens de la phrase était dur à comprendre.

« Je veux bien ! Répondit finalement Ichigo avec entrain, espérant ainsi calmer ses nerfs à bout.

-Pas moi ! Clama le bleuté en grimaçant. J'aime pas l'thé, c'est dégueu' ! »

Et, effectivement, le bleuté n'avait pas touché à sa tasse maintenant à moitié froide depuis le début. Excédé, le rouquin se décida à lui apprendre les bonnes manières :

« De un, on ne dit pas que quelque chose est dégueulasse quand on ne l'aime pas ! Il y a une bonne centaine de gens qui travaille pour qu'on puisse avoir ce sachet de thé, tu le sais, ça ? Alors, par respect pour eux et pour tous ceux qui aiment, ne dis pas que c'est dégueu', mais que tu n'aimes pas! Et puis, pourquoi tu en as pris si tu n'aimes pas, franchement ?

-... Tch ! Souffla-t-il comme réponse, en détournant la tête.

-Voyons, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Kurosaki-san, ce n'est pas bien grave ! S'exclama Urahara pour calmer l'ambiance et surtout pour ne pas avoir à supporter une énième fois une dispute ô combien amusante mais aussi terriblement pénible entre les deux ennemis.

-J'ai horreur du gaspillage! Répondit celui-ci. Tiens, si tu n'en veut pas, moi je le bois, ton thé ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ichigo empoigna la tasse de son ennemi et se mit à la siroter doucement. La boisson avait un peu refroidit, mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner, et bien qu'Urahara insista pour lui en redonner une chaude, l'enfant ne se laissa pas faire. Si bien qu'il finit sa tasse avant même que son hôte ne réussisse à le convaincre.

Au même moment, un claquement de porte se fit entendre, paralysant le roux qui avala sa dernière gorgée de travers. Son père était là, devant la boutique. Il allait entrer. Il allait le voir... Qu'allait-il dire ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Bien que Kurosaki fils ne l'aurait sûrement jamais avoué, il avait peur de voir la réaction de son paternel.

« Ah ! Isshin est arrivé ! Sourit Urahara quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. J'arrive~ ! »

Il s'engouffra en dehors du salon et se dirigea vers la porte principale, vite suivi d'Ichigo et de Grimmjow qui ne voulait pas se retrouver tout seul dans ce lieu bizarre. Il ouvrit la-dite porte, laissant apparaître le visage mi-inquiet mi-curieux d'Isshin.

« Eh bien ! Ça faisait un moment que l'on ne s'était pas vu ! Salua Urahara en laissant rentrer son troisième invité. »

Isshin lui répondit brièvement et se tourna devant la touffe rousse qui lui faisait face. Il était toujours dans son gigai, et ne voyait pas l'individu se tenant aux côtés de son fils, mais de toute façon le monde aurait pu s'écrouler à ce moment-là qu'il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte.

De son côté, Ichigo ne savait pas quoi dire. Ses yeux plantés dans ceux de son paternel, il avait l'impression de s'effondrer devant ce regard surpris qui le sondait. Il voulait détourner le regard mais n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

« I-Ichigo. »

Le concerné grimaça et tourna la tête avec rage.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir !

-... Tu es...

-Oui, je le sais, je suis-

-Trop mignooon ! S'exclama Isshin en lui santant dessus ! »

Malheureusement, le roux n'eut pas le temps d'éviter et se retrouva dans l'étreinte serrée de son imbécile de père qui frottait son visage mal rasé contre sa joue... Il ne se rappelait d'ailleurs pas qu'une barbe pouvait être si désagréable... Aussitôt, il se mit à se débattre, espérant ainsi échapper à l'emprise de l'adulte.

« Ah, lâche-moi, idiot ! Lâche-moi, j'étouffe !

-Fais un mimi à papa Isshiiin !

-Même pas en rêve, pauvre imbécile ! »

D'un coup, l'étreinte se fit plus douce et Isshin se calma. Il savait et venait de se rendre compte que c'était bien son fils, son lycéen au caractère bien trempé et au cœur déchiré qui se tenait dans ses bras, et non pas

l'enfant pleurnichard, mignon et souriant innocemment qu'il avait jadis connu. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Le fils s'arrêta lui aussi de gesticuler dans tous les sens, essayant de comprendre pourquoi diable son imbécile de père ne disait plus rien. Finalement, le plus vieux prit la parole, perdant une fois de plus l'occasion de se taire :

« C'est incroyable. On croirait revenir à l'époque où Masaki était encore parmi nous... »

Urahara, qui était resté silencieux quant aux retrouvailles de son élève et de l'un de ses plus anciens amis, vit clairement la mâchoire du fils des Kurosaki se serrer douloureusement, et il entendit plus qu'il ne vit le coup que le concerné asséna à son père.

Le rouquin devait très certainement avoir mis toute sa force puisque le père se tenait maintenant douloureusement au niveau de l'estomac, une expression de souffrance sur le visage. Le bleuté, toujours là bien qu'anormalement calme, fut choqué de voir la réaction de son ennemi qui passait normalement son temps à protéger et chérir son entourage.

Celui-ci ce se rendit d'ailleurs compte de son geste et parut un peu étonné d'avoir eu une telle réaction. Néanmoins, il souffla un bon coup et s'adressa à Urahara :

« Alors, on les fait, ces tests ?

-... Il faudrait peut-être expliquer plus en détail l'histoire à Isshin, non ? »

Kurosaki fils fixa son homologue comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles. Finalement, il répondit d'un ton détendu :

« Nooooon. Vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il en sait déjà bien trop !

-Bien ! Alors en route pour mon laboratoire ! Au fait, si tu veux un conseil, Isshin, commença le gérant en se baissant vers celui à qui il parlait, tu ferais mieux de quitter ton gigai, car au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il n'y a pas que ton fil qui est devenu comme ça... »

Le plus âgé des Kurosaki décida de suivre le conseil de son ami et retourna à sa forme d'âme en abandonnant son gigai à Tessai. Et c'est ainsi qu'Isshin fit la connaissance de Grimmjow ! Et autant dire que le brun n'appréciait pas, mais alors pas du tout l'arrancar. Il se garda néanmoins de le faire voir et surtout de le faire savoir car il pressentait pour il ne sait quelle raison que le rouquin n'allait pas apprécier.

Urahara guida ses invité jusqu'à son antre où il allait pouvoir gentiment étudier son élève et l'arrancar qui le suivait tel un fidèle toutou. Le laboratoire se situait sous l'immense terrain d'entraînement, sa trappe étant précautionneusement cachée sous un rocher amovible avec bouton secret (cela va sans dire!).

La pièce était moyennement grande et très dérangée, mais aussi bien moins éclairée que l'endroit au-dessus. Il s'y trouvait des inventions invraisemblables, tordues et légèrement grotesques pour la plupart, dotées de formes extravagantes et de boutons en tout genre.

Certaines ressemblaient à de simples bout de ferrailles complètement inutiles, d'autres étaient colorées et aménagées, mais on n'arrivait pas -dans les deux cas- à en trouver l'usage. Au bout de la salle, une table rempli d'outils et d'expériences plus ou moins ratées et en cours d'élaboration trônait finalement.

L'inventeur sourit en constatant discrètement l'effet que faisait son petit paradis sur ses invités. Même l'arrancar était soufflé ! Mais il se décida quand même à avancer la visite pour gagner du temps :

« Bien; suivez-moi, c'est par là ! »

Il emmena ses visiteurs dans une autre pièce cette fois-ci parfaitement rangée. Et c'est ainsi que commença l'examen des deux malchanceux. De la machine à tester les aptitudes physique, le rythme cardiaque, la synchronicité de l'âme avec le corps, la capacité mentale et cetera, les deux ennemis passèrent de partout !

Isshin avait été prié d'attendre dans le salon pour ne pas déranger les ''patients''. Après plus d'une heure à côtoyer des machines chacun leur tour, le bleuté et le roux, tout deux épuisés, furent renvoyés aux côtés du père de ce dernier pour attendre les résultats.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Urahara apparut la mine grave, des papiers à la main. Trois regards soucieux le fixèrent en attendant l'annonce des résultats.

Ichigo sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Ces quelques minutes avaient été les plus longues de toute sa vie ! Son organe rata finalement un battement quand il entendit la voix d'Urahara s'élever, cassant le silence pesant de la salle :

« Bien ! Déjà, merci d'avoir accepté de vous soumettre à toutes ces auscultations. Avant de vous donner les résultats, que diriez-vous de manger un petit bout ? Le temps passe vite; et il est déjà midi dix !

-Tu te fous de nous ? Demanda sans gêne Isshin. Le repas attendra; ces résultats sont milles fois plus importants ! »

Kisuke soupira, vraisemblablement gêné. Il reprit tout de même, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser démonter :

« Il va vous falloir reprendre des forces pour faire face à ce qui vous attend; surtout toi, Kurosaki-san; ton cas est bien plus grave que tout ce que j'avais bien pu imaginer. De plus, je doute que vous voudriez manger après que je vous aurai révélé les résultats. »

À l'entente de ses lourdes paroles, l'ancien capitaine renonça à lutter et consentit à suivre les conseils de son ami, tandis que le bleuté se mit à râler, impatient de savoir ce qu'il se passait et ayant très probablement très peu d'appétit. (Ou pas...)

Chacun se mit d'accord en un regard pour ignorer ses jérémiades qui cessèrent après quelques instants quand il comprit que personne ne semblait vouloir lui montrer un semblant d'intérêt. Tessai apporta divers plats préparé maison, et, avec les deux ''gosses'' au service du gérant au bob, ils mangèrent tous ensemble autour de la petite table de salon, dans une atmosphère quelque peu tendue.

Enfin, tout le monde ne mangeait pas, puisqu'Ichigo semblait juste picorer un peu de son riz. Il réfléchissait à ce qui leur était arrivé, à ce qu'allait être les conséquences, il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir écouté son sensei et d'avoir essayé de combattre malgré son état déplorable, il se sentait tout simplement vide, complètement vide de toute émotion et de tout espoir.

Ce fut bien une des rares fois où Kurosaki fils ne put pas finir son assiette, contrairement à Jaggerjack qui avait tout avalé sans broncher une seule fois. Lui qui disait ne pas avoir faim... Le rouquin s'excusa plusieurs fois auprès de son professeur et de Tessai qui allait pour récupérer l'assiette quand une autre main l'arrêta et qu'une voix lança à l'intention du roux :

« C'pas toi qui m'avait dit qu't'aimais pas l'gaspillage ? Ben souviens-toi q'quand on parle d'nourriture, moi aussi j'aime pas gaspiller ! »

Et c'est ainsi que Grimmjow s'enfila joyeusement le repas de Kurosaki, sous l'oeil surpris et amusé pour certains (comme Urahara) des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ce simple geste suffit à détendre un peu Ichigo qui retint de justesse un rire.

« Goinfre. S'exclama celui-ci.

-J'rêve ou t'es en train de te fout' d'ma gueule ?

-Nan, tu rêves pas ! Répondit du tac au tac le rouquin avec de l'ironie dans la voix.

-... Tch ! T'façon j'm'en fous, j'ai bien bouffé !

-J'vois ça ! Acheva Kurosaki-fils, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. »

Vint alors l'heure des résultats. Tessai, Jinta et Ururu s'éclipsèrent rapidement, laissant leur patron seul avec leurs invités. Celui-ci n'attendit pas une minute pour commencer son monologue à l'égard des deux enfants :

« Alors... Sans vous énoncer tous les faits, je dois d'abord vous apprendre que vos deux reiatsu ont incroyablement baissés et je maintiens la théorie du fait que vous ne pouvez sûrement pas régénérer votre pression spirituelle. Ensuite, sachez que si vous voulez retrouver votre forme normale, il va falloir que vous ne vous sépariez pas et que vous restiez tout le temps proche l'un de l'autre. Il est très probable que ce phénomène ait à voire avec vos deux corps, et que si vous devez retrouver votre forme, c'est tous les deux ensemble et non pas séparément. J'en viens donc à te demander, Jaggerjack-san, de rester dans le monde des humains pour une durée indéterminée.

-QUOI?! S'écria le bleuté en se relevant brusquement. 'Tain mais j'ai pas qu'ça à faire, moi ! J'suis l'roi du Hueco Mundo, j'vous rappelle !

-C'est pour votre bien, vous savez ! Répliqua calmement Urahara, faisant rasseoir Grimmjow avec un regard terrifiant. Je vous hébergerai, toi et Kurosaki-san, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de certains fouineurs embêtants et je donne six mois pour vous rendre vos corps d'origine. Passé ce délai, je considérerai que c'est irréversible, malheureusement.

-Vous voulez dire que... ?! S'affola Ichigo, comprenant où voulait en venir le blond.

-Oui. J'ai calculé; et d'après mes résultats, il y a très exactement 13,45% de chance que nous ne puissions pas vous redonner votre véritable apparence, soit environ une chance sur sept, ce qui est déjà énorme. »

Ce fut un véritable coup dur pour les deux ennemis, mais aussi pour Isshin qui se rendait compte à quel point son fils pouvait souffrir de cette situation. Sans attendre une remarque de la part de quelqu'un, Kisuke continua son grand discourt :

« Il faut aussi prendre en compte le fait que si j'arrive par un quelconque miracle à trouver le processus inverse, il se peut que vous retourniez dans le corps que vous possédiez au moment de votre transformation.

-Comment ça ? Cru bon de demander Isshin.

-Eh bien, les années passent, vous savez, et même si les arrancars vieillissent relativement doucement, les humains, eux, grandissent très vite. Ce que j'entends par là, reprit-il en voyant que personne n'avait compris, c'est qu'imaginons je trouve la solution dans trois ans. J'active le processus inverse et catastrophe ! Kurosaki-san retourne dans son corps de 16 ans et demi au lieu de 19 ans ! Ce sera trois ans de perdu dans sa vie, tout de même, ce n'est pas rien ! D'où l'intérêt des six mois de recherche et non pas plus. »

Un silence pesant régna dans la salle. Le gérant reprit, essayant de redonner courage à ceux qu'il allait bientôt héberger :

« Bien sûr, il se peut que vos corps se ''soignent'' tout seuls et que vous retourniez à ce que vous étiez sans mon aide ! Je ne fais qu'essayer de tout prévoir, moi, rien de plus. Je dois finalement vous avouer que votre force a baissé elle aussi, exactement comme si vous aviez fait un saut dans le passé. Bien, j'aimerai à présent m'entretenir personnellement avec Kurosaki-san et Isshin, puis-je vous demander de m'attendre en dehors de la salle, Jaggerjack-san ? Après cela, je voudrais que vous m'accompagniez jusqu'à mon laboratoire, afin de vous créer un gigai, de sorte à ce que vous soyez plus à l'aise et que la Soul Society ne vous remarque pas. »

Le bleuté lança un regard glacial au gérant, mais se leva quand même en soufflant, fatigué et lasse. Il sortit en prenant bien soin de claquer le shoji pour montrer son mécontentement.

« Bien, nous voici enfin tranquille. Il y a certaines choses importantes te concernant dont je voulais te tenir au courant, Kurosaki-san. J'ai eu des résultats qui, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, dépassent tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Es-tu prêt à les entendre, toutes, sans exception ? »

Ichigo ferma les yeux et souffla un bon coup, essayant de se détendre. Depuis le début, il savait que ça ne concernait que lui. Son état d'humain, plus le fait que son reiatsu allait s'éteindre ne laissaient pas de doute possible : quelque chose de grave l'attendait. Plongeant son regard dans celui de son sensei, il répondit d'une voix forte et déterminée :

« Allez-y, je suis prêt. »

To be continued !

* * *

**Je suis machiavélique, je le sais ! 83**

**Qu'est ce qu'Urahara a bien pu trouver à Ichigo ? Est-ce grave ?**

**Réponses dans le prochain chapitre ! X)**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent et surtout à celles qui commentent !**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous pensez, je suis ouverte à tout avis ! ^^**

**À la prochaine !**


	6. Révélations bouleversantes

**Réponses anonyme :**

** Megumi-chan : Merci, c'est trop gentil ^^ Oui, Grimm est vraiment trop mimi, je l'adore !**

** ayu : Haha ! Tu vas avoir ta réponse ! ^^ Oui, Isshin est incorrigible, un vrai gamin XD C'était un peu obligé pour les faire se rapprocher, alors j'ai dû agrémenter l'histoire comme je le pouvais ! ^^**

** celeste31 : Mon petit Grimmy-chan apprend la vie chez les humains ! X) En même temps, on voit bien qu'Isshin aime les choses mignonnes, et là, il a été servi ! xp Grimmjow pour la nourriture, Ichigo pour les boissons, à eux deux, il ne gaspillent rien ! :P Haha ! Alors, alors, qu'a donc notre petite fraise ?**

** Zazoute : Je t'en pris ! ^^ Je suis contente de ne pas t'avoir déçue, espérons que ça continue encore longtemps !**

** Grimmjow fanboy : Bien sûr que si que je dois vous remercier ! ^^ Il y a plus de 200 personnes qui ont lu du prologue au chapitre 4, mais seulement une poignée (Environ une vingtaine) laissent une petite review pour me dire ce qu'ils en ont pensés ! C'est très important d'avoir des conseils, des encouragements et surtout une preuve que mon travail mérite d'avoir des commentaires. Oui, je trouve que ça fait un peu bizarre de mettre deux enfants ensemble de cette façon, sans sentiments de surcroît ! Je ne veux pas dire qu'ils se détestent pour l'instant, mais leurs sentiments ne sont pas concrets, et je ne veux pas qu'ils le fassent sans s'aimer. Urahara est dans mon top 5, c'est certain ! C'est vraiment un personnage au caractère instable, blagueur et calme, aux mimiques tripantes et surtout indéchiffrable.**

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis de retour pour un quatrième chapitre ! ^^**

**Je n'ai pas été longue pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre, après tout, je vous ai laissé sur une fin quelque peu sadique, pour le chapitre 4.**

**Ice : Ne vous leurrez pas, la fin de celui-ci non plus n'est pas complète...**

**Arrête de spoiler ! Je vais perdre mes lecteurs, sinon !**

**Ice : …**

**Alors, vous allez ENFIN savoir quel est le problème d'Ichigo ! J'espère au moins vous surprendre, et sachez que les problèmes ne font que commencer pour notre chère fraise !**

**J'ai un peu laissé l'humour au placard, pour une fois, mais c'est l'un des chapitres ''clé'', et donc, l'humour faisait un peu tâche.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Révélations bouleversantes**

* * *

« Allez-y, je suis prêt. »

Ce n'était qu'un gros mensonge. Il n'était en aucun cas prêt à apprendre d'autres nouvelles aussi bouleversantes, il en avait eu bien assez comme ça ! Le rouquin n'avait pas encore digéré le fait qu'il resterait peut-être toute sa vie dans ce corps-ci et qu'il pouvait avoir perdu six ans de sa vie _juste_ pour avoir voulu combattre avec le bleuté.

Et, bien que le nouveau roi du Hueco Mundo l'avait forcé à sortir de son corps pour se mesurer une nouvelle fois à lui, Ichigo était persuadé que c'était de sa faute, car il avait autant voulu l'affronter une toute dernière fois que l'arrancar lui-même. La voix sérieuse d'Urahara eut vite fait de le tirer de ses sombres pensées : le moment était venu de savoir...

« Bien. Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Tout d'abord, commença le blond, je dois t'apprendre qu'à cause de ta transformation, tu as perdu la stabilité de ton état émotionnel. »

Semblant n'avoir pas bien saisi, Kurosaki-fils voulu s'assurer que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait :

« … Qu'est ce que je dois en conclure ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement, d'une voix tellement innocente et enfantine qu'elle ne collait pas vraiment à la situation.

-Ce que tu dois retenir, répondit Kisuke, c'est que tu ne réagis plus comme un adulte, mais comme un enfant de dix ans. »

Il avait lancé ça de but en blanc, sachant parfaitement que ça blesserait l'ancien shinigami remplaçant dans sa fierté, mais il n'avait pas le choix : jamais il n'aurait pu cacher un fait aussi important.

« Quoi ?! Demanda Isshin jusqu'alors silencieux. Tu veux dire qu'Ichigo n'a plus de contrôle sur ses émotions ?!

-Parfaitement. Pulsions colérique, chocs émotionnel, crises de larmes et vague de stress intense, Kurosaki-san a perdu la faculté de contenir ses émotions comme un adulte pourrait le faire. Si vous voulez mieux, sa maturité et son expérience dans le domaine des sentiments ont tous deux disparus. »

Un long silence suivit la réplique du gérant.

« Je... vois. Finit par lâcher Ichigo. Et sinon, à part ma force, ma capacité à masquer mes émotions et sûrement mon statut de lycéen, j'ai perdu autre chose ? Demanda l'enfant, d'un ton ironique, voire un poil sarcastique. »

Urahara ferma les yeux, prêt à asséner le dernier coup de grâce à ce pauvre Kurosaki qui n'avait depuis le début rien demandé à personne.

« Je vous ai mentit, quand je vous ai dévoilé la raison pour laquelle je comptais arrêter les recherches après six mois. Révéla finalement l'ancien capitaine de la douzième. Vos reiatsu ont baissés, certes, et surtout le tien, Kurosaki. Soit dit en passant, tu vas d'ailleurs sûrement perdre tout ton pouvoir spirituel d'ici une semaine, si je ne me suis pas trompé. »

Aïe. Alors que normalement, il en avait encore pour 3 mois à pouvoir au moins voir les fantômes !

« Mais il y a bien plus important : Pour Jaggerjack-san, le fait de rétrécir n'est pas très important, puisqu'il n'est constitué que d'une âme. À la différence, les humains tel que toi possèdent eux aussi une âme, mais également un corps, l'un suivant la forme moléculaire de l'autre pour ne pas qu'ils puissent se séparer ! »

Ichigo ne voyait pas où son ancien professeur voulait en venir. Celui-ci continua son monologue, s'apercevant que son élève était quelque peu perdu :

« Si tu veux mieux, toutes les histoires où une personne se trouve emprisonnée dans le corps d'une autre sont purement fictives : il est tout naturellement impossible de rentrer dans un autre corps que le nôtre, à moins qu'il ne soit en tout point semblable à notre âme. Quand le corps d'un humain grandit, l'âme évolue avec lui, pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se séparer. Habituellement, il n'y a que l'âme qui suit le corps, puisque celle-ci n'est que l'entité qui te permet d'exister, mais dans ton cas, c'est _ton âme_ qui a rétréci, et _ton corps_ qui a été obligé de suivre !

-Donc en gros, mon âme a obligé mon corps à rétrécir, c'est ça ?

-Tout à fait, et ton enveloppe corporelle ne le supporte pas. Pour en venir au fait exacte, ta chair ne reconnaît plus ta conscience et la rejette, ce qui fait... »

Le blond se stoppa, ne pouvant plus continuer. Il devait le dire, il devait le dire ! Mais pourtant, tous les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge serrée, sans pouvoir en sortir. Finalement, c'est Isshin, impatient, qui l'encouragea à révéler la fin de son interminable récit :

-Ce qui fait ?!

-... Ce qui fait que si ton âme ne retrouve pas sa forme originelle d'ici six mois, Kurosaki-san, la supposition que je t'ai avoué l'autre fois risque fort de réellement se produire.. »

Oui, il se rappelait très clairement de ce qu'il avait dit ce jour-là...

_''Ne te transformes plus jamais en shinigami, Kurosaki, quoiqu'il arrive. Car cela risquerait de perturber ta perte de reiatsu, et il pourrait y avoir des conséquences très graves sur ta santé. Ta mort serait la plus grande. Qui plus est, avec d'atroces souffrances, si le processus s'accélérait trop vite.''_

Sa... Mort ?

S'ils n'arrivaient pas à inverser le processus, il allait mourir !

À même pas dix-sept ans ! Et ses sœurs ? Et son père ? Et ses amis ? Et la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa mère ?! Non ! Il ne voulait pas finir comme ça, il ne voulait pas mourir de cette façon ! Il ne voulait pas... à cause d'un simple caprice qu'il avait fait au lieu de prévenir quelqu'un ou d'essayer de fuir, en plus !

Mais qu'est ce qu'il était bête, parfois, qu'est ce qu'il avait de la fierté mal placé !

Et tout ça allait le conduire à sa mort...

_''Ne te transformes ... jamais ... shinigami ... perturber ... perte de reiatsu, et ... conséquences très graves … Ta mort ... plus grande ... avec d'atroces souffrances si ... processus s'accélérait …''_

Il tournait et retournait la prédilection de son sensei dans tous les sens, peinant même au fur et à mesure à en comprendre le sens, ayant resserré ses genoux contre son torse et s'arrachant presque les cheveux, des tressautements dans tout le corps.

_''Jamais, jamais... Grave, grave... Mort, mort... Souffrances, souffrances...''_

La voix rauque et virile de son professeur sonnait en lui comme le son de son propre deuil, et il se voyait déjà rendre son dernier souffle dans un corps d'enfant, se tortillant comme un verre que l'on aurait privé d'oxygène, la douleur au corps et la mort dans l'âme.

Il se voyait déjà en fantôme, pourchassé par des Hollows malfaisant qu'il n'avait jadis aucun mal à tuer. Il se voyait déjà dans sa maison, à parler une dernière fois avec Karin et à entendre les pleurs remplis de souffrance de Yuzu, il se voyait déjà devant un shinigami qui effectuerait le konsô sur son âme...

Il avait souvent vu des gens, des Hollows, des shinigamis mourir en ayant mal, certes, il avait souvent vu des âmes essayer de s'enfuir face à un monstre au masque blanc, certes, il avait souvent vu des gens pleurer pour des proches morts, et il avait souvent pratiqué le konsô sur des esprits égarés, certes ! Mais bon sang, si c'était ce qui allait lui arriver à lui, comment allait-il faire ?!

Soudain il sentit une étreinte chaleureuse et se rendit subitement compte que son père l'avait pris dans ses bras. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se détendit, soufflant un bon coup et relâcha doucement la pression de tous ses muscles.

Le brun avait compris tout seul. Même sans avoir entendu la conversation, il savait c'était quelque chose de grave. Il le pressentait. Comme un père pressentirait que son enfant est en danger.

« Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider, Kurosaki-san, je peux te l'assurer. Reprit alors le gérant. En échange, promet-moi de me faire confiance et de tenir le coup, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Nous arriverons à te rendre ton corps, je t'en fais la promesse, et rien ne t'arrivera ! Six mois sont largement suffisants, et puis, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, tu sais !

-M-merci, U-urahara-san ! Murmura Ichigo un faux sourire étalé sur le visage, espérant vainement que Kisuke ne se rende pas compte de sa voix cassée.

-Oh, mais je t'en pris ! Ah, j'en oubliais Jaggerjack-san ! Je vais devoir vous laisser seuls, à présent, il doit sans aucun doute m'attendre. Bon, eh bien, si vous voulez bien m'excuser... »

Et le blond s'éclipsa en vitesse, laissant au père et au fils un moment pour respirer. Isshin installa son enfant entre ses jambes, se collant à son dos et enserrant doucement le corps de son fils dans une étreinte rassurante.

Un long silence apaisant -bien qu'un peu morne tout de même- s'installa dans la salle. Finalement, le plus âgé engagea la conversation :

« Ne te renferme pas une deuxième fois, Ichigo, ne laisse pas ce vide et cette douleur te ronger lentement comme avant. Je suis là, tu sais. Je suis avec toi, tu peux me parler, tu peux te confier, et si tu ne veux rien me dire à moi, fais quand même en sorte de te trouver quelqu'un de confiance à qui tu pourras raconter tes malheurs. »

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, semblant chercher ses mots, puis reprit :

« Le silence n'aide pas, Ichigo ! Il te hante, il te poursuit pour te rappeler à chaque minute ton malheur, alors je t'en pris, ne le laisse pas te posséder, cette fois-ci...

-... C'est ma faute... »

Cette phrase, Ichigo l'avait chuchoté, voir même murmuré ou soufflé. Tellement qu'Isshin eut du mal à comprendre ce que lui avait avoué son fils.

« C'est de ma faute si tout est arrivé ! Répéta ce dernier un peu plus fort. Si j'l'avais pas combattu, j'suis sûr qu'on en serait pas là, je serais pas à deux doigts de mourir ! Putain, pourquoi tout ce que je fais, ça tourne toujours au cauchemar ? J'suis maudit, c'est ça ?! Bordel, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tout ça ?! Fais chier, rien ne se passe jamais correctement, j'entraîne toujours des innocents dans mon putain de malheur à la con ! »

Isshin se tut. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Le roux ne le croirait pas s'il soutenait le fait que rien n'était arrivé par sa faute, comme ce jour où sa défunte épouse était morte. Il décida de lui faire comprendre autrement le fond de sa pensée :

-... Tu sais, il y a souvent des choses dans la vie, tel que des choix ou des obligations qui, quoiqu'on fasse, nous conduisent de toute façon sur un mauvais chemin. C'est une épreuve, une épreuve non pas physique mais mentale, et personne n'est toujours épargné. »

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas. Il avait le cœur lourd, il avait mal, il voulait en finir avec tout ça. Il n'avait que six mois pour arriver à survivre, six malheureux mois pour retrouver son vrai corps. Isshin reprit :

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Ichigo. Tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste, et c'est suffisant.

-Ce qui me semblait juste ? Ironisa le roux, des sanglots dans la voix. Pfff, tu parles ! Je voulais juste revivre un combat, une toute dernière fois avant de redevenir un humain normal ! J'ai été égoïste, orgueilleux et odieux à m'en dégoûter moi-même ! Par fierté, j'ai refusé de fuir ou d'appeler quelqu'un, alors que j'aurai pu passer un coup de fil à Chad ou à Ishida... Je suis horrible... Et à cause de ça, je nous ait coincé moi et Grimmjow dans ces deux putain de corps et c'est peut-être sous cette apparence que je vais crever !

-Et c'est un crime, de vouloir avoir une fois de plus droit au bonheur ? Ose juste me dire que tu n'as pas apprécié retrouver ton apparence de shinigami ! Tu n'as pas besoin de répugner à ce point l'égoïsme, nous agissons tous parfois dans notre propre intérêt, c'est un trait de caractère purement humain, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte ! »

Il essayait de le réconforter. À sa façon, certes, mais c'était déjà beaucoup. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur son visage, brouillant sa vue. Aussitôt qu'il s'en aperçu, il essaya de les essuyer, se concentrant pour faire disparaître ce sentiment de tristesse qui lui brûlait la gorge et qui lui prenait les intestins.

Mais rien n'y fit, et le liquide salé continuait de couler silencieusement sur ses joues qui n'avaient pas été aussi inondées depuis des années.

« Putain, pourquoi je pleure ? Je suis trop con, je suis même pas triste, en plus ! S'exclama doucement Ichigo, la voix cassée.

-Pourquoi as-tu peur de tes larmes ? Lui demanda son père, sceptique.

-Quoi ? Mais j'en ai pas peur ! Protesta le plus jeune d'une voix aiguë arrachant un soupire au père d'habitude si détendu.

-Tu sais, les larmes ne sont pas mauvaises. Un coeur lourd de larmes ne peut pas être bien. Nous les avons créées pour que nos sentiments puissent sortir de notre coeur. Si ton âme emmagasinait toutes ces émotions, il exploserait certainement. Tu as le droit de pleurer, de te mettre en colère, de te poser des question, d'être égoïste... Parce que, n'oublie pas qu'avant d'être un frère exemplaire, le fils d'un shinigami ou même un vizard, tu es un humain ! »

Oui. Son père avait raison. Il devait sûrement avoir lui aussi droit à ses moments de tristesse. Même si normalement, il ne supporterait pas de lâcher une seule larme, il était quelque peu différent, à présent. Et justement à ce même moment, il avait un irrésistible besoin d'extérioriser.

« Ouais. J'oublierai pas... »

* * *

Un silence pesant régnait entre Urahara et Grimmjow, l'un prenant les mesures nécessaires pour faire le parfait gigai et l'autre quelque peu gêné, ainsi qu'irrésistiblement curieux d'en savoir plus sur l'entretien que le blond avait eu avec le rouquin, mais n'osant pourtant pas poser la question.

Il avait bien tenté de coller son oreille contre le shoji pour essayer d'entendre la conversation, oh ça oui ! mais le géant à lunettes s'en était bien sûr mêlé et il l'avait conduit dans une autre salle pour lui taper la discussion en attendant que le propriétaire de la petite boutique ne vienne le chercher.

Du coup, le bleuté n'avait rien pu savoir, et ça l'horripilait de se dire qu'il avait sans aucun doute loupé un truc bien plus qu'important. Après tout, si l'homme au bob et aux geta avait pris Ichigo et son père en privé, c'est que ce n'était pas rien !

« Excusez-moi, Jaggerjack-san, pouvez-vous lever les bras, que je puisse mesurer votre tour de taille ? »

De mauvaise grâce, l'arrancar leva les bras au ciel, priant pour que ce calvaire s'arrête bien vite. Kisuke nota sur un papier le résultat qu'il venait d'obtenir et se mit à calculer une autre longueur. À bout, Grimmjow décida de parler : il ne pouvait tout simplement plus rester dans ce silence seulement coupé par des exclamations du blond qui semblaient n'être rien d'autre qu'un ramassis de pensées inintéressantes du blond.

« Dîtes, l'as quoi, l'aut' shinigami ? Pourquoi vous m'avez viré, t't'à l'heure ?

-Tiens, tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? Demanda Urahara d'une voix fluette sans détacher ses yeux de son mètre pliable, semblant avoir laissé le vouvoiement au placard.

-Pas vraiment, m'enfin, z'avez dit qu'ça nous concernait tous les deux, c't'histoire, donc j'pense qu'j'ai l'droit d'savoir aussi, nan ?

-... Je ne sais pas s'il veut te le faire savoir... Pour être tout à fait franc, à cause de votre nature différente, vos problèmes ne sont pas les mêmes, et ceux de Kurosaki-san sont un poil plus grave que les tiens. Je rappelle quand même que Kurosaki-san est tout d'abord un humain, avec des pouvoirs de shinigami et une partie Hollow, certes; mais humain tout de même. »

Grimmjow réfléchit, essayant d'assimiler ce que voulait lui faire comprendre plus ou moins explicitement l'homme au bob, car, même s'il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures tout au plus, il savait déjà comment celui-ci procédait.

Il connaissait la grande différence entre une âme et un humain, c'était d'ailleurs cette différence-là que l'ancien shinigami essayait à ce moment-même de compenser en lui faisant ce gigai. Il se mit donc à réfléchir sérieusement sur ce point-ci et en arriva à une conclusion :

« En gros, vous essayez d'me dire que c'est nos âmes qui ont rétréci et qu'à cause d'celle d'Kurosaki, son corps a suivi et qu'c'est pas bon pour lui ? »

Étonné, Kisuke l'était ! Bien évidemment, il lui avait donné une petit indice lui permettant de réfléchir sur la question et de comprendre que la nature humaine d'Ichigo lui faisait défaut, mais de là à ce que cet individu en arrive aussi rapidement à la même conclusion que lui, c'était d'une façon, absolument remarquable !

Néanmoins, il garda son visage impassible, continuant de prendre les mesures de l'ancien espada. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer, laissant définitivement tomber les formalités qu'il affectionnait tant :

« En fait, tu es bien plus intelligent que ce que tu laisses penser !

-Donc c'est ça ? Et c'est quoi, l'blème, dans tout ça ? »

Urahara ferma les yeux et soupira. Il devait finalement lui dire, même s'il le sous-entendait juste, il savait que c'était parfaitement suffisant pour que le bleuté tire lui-même ses conclusions.

« … Son corps rejette son âme : il ne la reconnaît plus. »

Il y eut un instant de blanc pendant lequelle Grimmjow médita sur tout ce que lui avait dit le gérant. Il conclut finalement :

« V'voulez dire qu'il peut caner à cause de ça ?! »

C'était maintenant officiel : Le bleuté ne pourrait jamais apprendre à répondre avec un tant soit peu de modestie et ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de tact... Pourtant, le plus âgé lui répondit :

« Eh bien, oui, il peut _mourir_, mais je ne vais pas le laisser succomber sans rien faire ! Je lui rendrait son véritable corps avant que lui ne rende son dernier souffle, je lui en ai d'ailleurs fait la promesse !

-... Z'êtes sûr d'y arriver ? Pass'qu'ent' une promesse et la réalité, y'a pas qu'un seul pas !

-... Je le sais. Seulement, je ne me pardonnerai jamais si je venais à échouer; et puis, il faut bien que je lui donne ne serait-ce qu'une pointe d'espoir ! Après tout, tu sais ce que disent les humains ?

-Non.

-Ils disent que l'espoir est tout. Ils disent que la vie n'existe plus, sans espoir, que le goût de la nourriture devient morne et perd toute sa saveur, que leurs rêves deviennent la douleur d'un bonheur inaccessible. Chaque homme attend un lendemain meilleur; c'est ça, l'espoir ! C'est cette envie de voir tous nos problèmes s'arranger, de partir loin de cet endroit maussade où l'on vit et d'exister dans un endroit paisible où l'on aurait trouvé sa vraie place en harmonie avec les gens que l'on aime ! »

Il marqua un arrêt, notant une dernière mesure sur son calepin et resta accroupi, toisant d'un regard sérieux le mini-arrancar, comme s'il lui révélait son plus grand secret. Il continua finalement d'une voix tranchante, cassant purement et simplement tous les propos joyeux qu'il avait cité, comme un brusque retour à la triste réalité :

« Je ne peux simplement pas lui enlever ça. Ce serait pire qu'inhumain, ce serait tout bonnement diabolique, barbare. Tu es peut-être un Hollow, mais ta nature d'arrancar te fait aisément rentrer dans la catégorie des personnes sensés, et je pense que tu peux comprendre ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de tout ce que je suis en train de te dire. Ai-je tord ? »

Le blond lui adressa un sourire amusé, mais où se mêlait aussi un semblant d'angoisse et de mélancolie.

« Mouais, j'crois qu'j'arrive à comprendre un peu... Marmonna l'ancien espada en détournant le regard, gêné par cette conversation trop sérieuse à son goût. »

Le sourire de l'ancien capitaine s'agrandit, et il se décida à passer à la suite.

« Bon ! C'est pas tout ça, mais il va falloir qu'on avance, nous, parce que sinon, on sera encore là demain ! Alors, à présent que j'ai fini toutes mes mesures, je te demanderai de bien vouloir te placer dans cette machine pour qu'elle puisse scanner les plus infimes détails de ton corps. Il faudra aussi que je pense à une éventuelle ruse pour pouvoir cacher ton trou d'Hollow et ton masque... Enfin, nous verrons plus tard ! En premier lieu, la machine ! »

Le gérant de la petite boutique se dirigea vers une sorte de grand cylindre transparent qu'il fit ouvrir en appuyant sur un petit bouton rouge. Il invita son hôte à pénétrer dedans, ce que celui-ci fit, non sans craintes.

Toutes ces expériences avaient le don de lui rappeler ces visites ''purement médicales'' qu'il devait faire chez l'octava espada, cet étrange individu dont seuls les cheveux roses vous foutaient les jetons et vous hantaient jusque dans vos cauchemars les plus terrifiants.

La porte se referma derrière lui pendant qu'il essayait de chasser ses pensées (ainsi que le souvenir de ses plus terribles cauchemars...) de son esprit.

Il ferma les yeux, respira un bon coup, et le scanner se lança. Quelques trente secondes plus tard, il sortit le cœur léger, soulagé de voir que les ''techniques'' du blond ne ressemblaient en rien à celles du savant fou de Las Noches (techniques que l'on ne citera pas !)

« Bon, eh bien, il semblerait que nous avons fini toutes les procédures pour ton gigai, Jaggerjack-san. Il va maintenant falloir que je rentre tout dans mon ordinateur et il ne restera plus qu'à attendre que celui-ci te fabrique ta nouvelle enveloppe corporelle synthétique ! Ce qui ne devrait pas prendre plus de dix minutes... Enfin, je préfère que tu ailles attendre dans le salon, car tu risques de t'ennuyer un peu en restant ici. »

Le mini-arrancar s'apprêtait à répondre quand il sursauta en entendant des tambourinements répétés sur la trappe qui menait au terrain d'entraînement. Lui et Urahara se retournèrent pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait quand une voix étouffée par l'opacité de la pièce retentit :

« Kisuke ! Kisuke, ouvre, je t'en supplie ! C-c'est Isshin ! Ichigo a un problème ! »

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le gérant se précipite et déverrouille l'étroite ouverture, laissant apparaître le visage fou d'inquiétude du brun. Il ne s'embêta pas à poser une palette de questions inutiles, car si c'était réellement ce qu'il pensait, ça risquait de mal aller pour le rouquin.

« J'arrive tout de suite. Acquiesça finalement le blond en se munissant d'une sorte de mallette quelque peu étrange. Ne perdons pas de temps, _ça_ n'aurait pas dû commencer aussi tôt. »

Il se précipita au-dehors, oubliant totalement le bleuté qui, curieux et surpris, ne pu que suivre les deux vieux amis qui se précipitaient déjà vers l'immense échelle leur faisant face en shunpotant à une vitesse impressionnante.

« Que voulais-tu dire par ''ça n'aurait pas du commencer aussi tôt'' ? Demanda soucieusement Isshin entre deux shunpo.

-Je t'expliquerai après. Répliqua le blond. Pour le moment, dépêchons-nous. »

Bien derrière, l'arrancar jurait, peinant à avancer à cause de son uniforme trop grand que _personne_ n'avait pensé à lui faire changer ! Il s'emmêlait, se débattait contre le fin tissu blanc et noir, se gamellait lamentablement et reprenait sa course effrénée en lançant toujours de nombreux noms d'oiseaux tous plus charmants les uns que les autres.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, et il dût s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Le bleuté ragea de voir les deux ''shinigamis'' presque arrivés à l'échelle, tandis que lui, dans sa forme infantile, ne pouvait même pas courir dix mètres avant d'être essoufflé comme un bœuf !

Soudain, il eut une idée. S'il avait toujours un tant soit peu d'énergie spirituelle, il devrait arriver à faire comme eux, c'était obligé ! Il se concentra quelques secondes et essaya de trouver cette faille qui lui permettrait de dépasser ses limites. Faille qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver.

Et c'est cette fois-ci avec un sonido rapide comme l'éclair qu'il s'élança à la poursuite des deux adultes qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à rattraper !

Les deux plus vieux eurent juste le temps de voir une petite tornade bleue que celle-ci les avaient déjà dépassé, arrachant un regard amusé pour le blond et énervé pour le brun. Après tout, il y avait quand même certains avantages à être un enfant : Grimmjow était plus léger, donc plus rapide et plus souple, et c'était un atout de taille en question vitesse !

Il grimpa en vitesse les barreaux en fer et se précipita dans la salle où ils étaient tout à l'heure.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit.

« Oh putain... »

TO BE CONTINUED !

* * *

**Non, pas les tomates ! *évite de justesse***

**Ice : Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, auteur à la con !**

**Je suis désolée, je suis désolée ! DX Encore une fin incomplète, mais je les aime bien, au final, ces fins-là... *évite une patate * … Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je crois que je vais devoir vous laisser, moi ! ^^'**

**Une 'tite review quand même ? *Fait une tête à la ''mini-Ichi-kawaii''***

**Et si vous ne le faîtes pas pour moi, faîtes-le au moins pour avoir la suite rapidement ! T-T**

**Tchous~ 8D**

**PS : Merci encore et encore à tous ceux qui me suivent, qui ou ont lu/mis en alerte/ajoutés en favori ma fiction, et pour tous ceux qui commentent : Vous êtes des Dieux ! *O***


	7. Vivre ou mourir, choix décisif !

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**miliee7 : Ah, moi aussi, quand je lis une fiction où l'auteur laisse une fin incomplète, ça me laisse toute la journée imaginer tout ce qui va pouvoir arriver dans le prochain chapitre ! C'est la première fois que j'ajoute un peu de tristesse dans la fiction alors j'espère l'avoir bien fait passer ! Heureuse que ma fiction te plaise autant et merci pour ta review !**

**Zazoute : Oui, suspense, que des s, pas de c ! X) C'est comme ça que je retiens, moi, en tout cas ! XD Eh oui, ça commence à devenir sérieux ! L'humour reviendra vite, mais quelques moments de sérieux sont tout de même nécessaires. Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu, en tout cas, car je n'étais pas contente de certaines scènes (surtout celle où Isshin vient prévenir Urahara qu'il a un problème avec Ichigo...) Mais je vois que c'est quand même bien passé. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

**celeste31 : En fait, je suis sadique avec tout le monde ! XD Ah, le pauvre Ichigo... Et ses ennuis ne font que commencer ! *évite un placard* Doucement ! O.O C'est moi qui vais y passer, sinon ! XD Enfin, je recherchais à faire passer la tristesse, et surtout le désespoir d'Ichi, et d'après ton commentaire, je me suis pas trop mal débrouillée ! ^^ Mais oui, Grimmy est intelligent quand il veut ! (c'est très rare, je l'accorde, mais ça arrive quand même ! X) ) Ah, ah ! Qu'est-il encore arrivé à Ichigo ? 8D Ah, contente que ce moment t'ai fait rire, parce que ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus drôle qui soit ! (même si j'avoue avoir bien rigolé en imaginant les expériences que Szayel entreprenait sur Grimmy ! XD) Je sais. M'enfin, que veux-tu, c'est une fin comme les autres, après tout ! XD *évite un objet volant non identifié* Bon... bonne lecture ^^' X)**

**Guest (Nooooon. C'est d'un sadisme et d'une vénalité exécrable... Dépêche toi d'écrire la suite. je me consume d'impatiente. Je trouve ton histoire super à bientôt bisou) : Héhé, tu n'est pas la première me traîter de sadique ! X) En tout cas je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, et merci pour ta review !**

**gothique-mimi : Héhé ! =P ça me touche beaucoup que ça t'aie plu, je me suis magné le cul pour toi ! ;) Merci pour ta review, ton dernier compliment m'a fait rougir ! O/O**

**ayu : Une bonne sou-soupe bourrée de vitamines ! XD Mais si j'évite pas, je vais bientôt en devenir une vivante... T-T Merci ! ^^ C'est sûr qu'on prie tous pour qu'il trouve une solution... Après, mourra, mourra pas, c'est ENCORE à voir ! 8D Vous me connaissez, maintenant... AH ! Une tornade bleue ! Ouf, ce n'est que Grimmjow... XD Réponse dans ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

**Grimmjow fanboy : OMG-s ! *évite et s'en prend une en pleine poire* Outch ! Pourquoi j'ai arrêté là ? Parce que je suis sadique, évidemment ! U^U NOOOON ! Pas les techniques de Szayel ! Ce savant fou me donne des sueurs froides ! (enfin, rien n'est pire que Mayuri, m'enfin, bon...) Ah, je suis heureuse que tu ai aimé le passage émotif, je ne savais pas si je l'avais réussi correctement ! ^^ J'ai fait du plus vite que j'ai pu ! ToT Merci pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise ! ;)**

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, mais je poste ENFIN ce sixième chapitre pour cette splendide *se prend une brique* rentrée en cours de la plupart d'entre vous, je pense ! ^^**

**Je le trouve très moyen, voire carrément nul, mais comme j'ai déjà mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire, bah j'ai décidé de le laisser comme ça...**

**Voilà, voilà, dedans, on voit les premiers signes d'une longue histoire d'amour entre Ichi et Grimm, un Isshin qui pète les plombs, et la fin est toujours sadique, quoiqu'un peu moins que toutes les autres... XD**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Vivre ou mourir, choix décisif !**

* * *

C'était tellement douloureux...

Ichigo se sentait mourir lentement; il avait mal, terriblement mal. Ça lui avait pris d'un coup, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à écraser tout son petit corps et à enserrer sa poitrine d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il n'était plus que souffrance, la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps l'empêchant de se lever; sa vue se brouillait, il hurlait, il n'arrivait plus à respirer convenablement, il attendait la mort.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que son père était partit chercher Urahara, l'abandonnant dans cette grande pièce froide, sans aucune compagnie. Et malgré ses hurlements à vous glacer le sang, personne ne venait le secourir, et il accorda une pensée au fait qu'il allait sûrement mourir seul ici, sans personne à ses côtés.

Il ferma les yeux, espérant se détendre. Il ne voulait pas finir comme ça, il ne pouvait pas ! Bon sang, il avait promis à sa mère qu'il protègerait ceux qu'il aimait, il lui avait promis ! Mais la douleur le terrassait, et il se surprit à imaginer que mourir abrégerait ses souffrances.

Un paradoxe hideux, qui le faisait se dégoûter lui-même d'avoir pu ne serait-ce que penser à abandonner tous ceux qu'il aimait et à se rendre à nouveau -bien que définitivement cette fois-ci- à la Soul Society. Paradoxe auquel il ne pensa bientôt plus, submergé par tant de douleurs.

Il entendit une personne rentrer précipitamment et parler, mais il ne put distinguer ce qu'elle disait. Il y avait quelqu'un, et c'était largement suffisant. Surpris et quelque peu heureux, il obligea son cou à se tourner lentement vers l'individu qui était venu à son secours, combattant la douleur.

_Grimmjow..._

Son cerveau était tellement embrumé par toute cette souffrance qu'il n'avait même pas pu reconnaître la voix du bleuté.

Ce personnage si spécial, dont le regard mélangeait cette improbable combinaison de douceur et de férocité, d'extrême bonheur et de nostalgie profonde... Cet étrange personnage avec lequel il avait peur de dévoiler ses sentiments, même s'il sentait que le bleuté n'était pas quelqu'un d'aussi méchant que ce qu'il voulait faire paraître...

Et bizarrement, il envisagea que c'était peut-être sa chance pour mettre fin à cette interminable souffrance...

* * *

Jamais Grimmjow n'aurait pensé que l'état du roux était aussi grave. Celui-ci se trémoussait comme un verre, il était devenu blanc comme un linge et avait du mal à respirer. Sans oublier tous ces cris de douleur qui sortaient de sa bouche et vous transperçaient jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme...

Quand Ichigo l'entendit parler -ou dans le cas présent, jurer-, il essaya de se retourner prudemment. Leur regard s'accrochèrent quelques micro-secondes à peines avant que le rouquin ne ferme les yeux, essayant de contenir sa douleur. Mais ce simple geste suffit à mettre l'arrancar en émoi.

Des larmes...

Même s'il n'avait qu'entre-vu son visage, Grimmjow en était sûr : des larmes, aussi petites, voire minuscules étaient-elles perlaient aux yeux du rouquin. Souffrait-il autant que ça ? Très certainement.

Le bleuté s'agenouilla (pour ne pas dire ''se laissa tomber'') au sol, contemplant le roux souffrir sans rien faire, un air blessé et quelque peu nostalgique collé au visage. Il posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de Kurosaki, se demandant comment diable avait-il pu devenir aussi attentionné envers quelqu'un, qui plus est, un humain faible et chiant qu'il avait jadis nommé comme son plus grand ennemi !

« Oï, shinigami ! T-tu tiens l'coup ? Demanda-t-il prudemment. »

Seulement, aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Mais à la place, une main tremblante s'accrocha solidement à sa veste entrouverte, et, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il vit le rouquin se relever rapidement et appuyer sa tête contre son épaule, quelques larmes tombant sur son grand pantalon d'arrancar.

« Que... ?

-G-Gr-Grimmjow... Murmura douloureusement l'ancien shinigami, d'une voix qui pouvait facilement passer pour aguicheuse. »

Kurosaki prit une grande bouffée d'air, et l'arrancar en déduisit que sa phrase n'était pas terminée... Mais on voyait bien que celui-ci ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire sortir d'autres mots dans l'immédiat.

Tout son corps tremblait et sursautait, semblant prêt à se rompre juste sous le poids d'une seule plume, comme si le rouquin avait rassemblé ses dernières forces pour pouvoir s'appuyer contre le bleuté avant de tomber en ruine.

Ce dernier attendait d'ailleurs patiemment, tendant une oreille intéressée et allant jusqu'à s'empêcher de respirer pour écouter ce qu'allait lui dire son ennemi de toujours. Il s'interdit mentalement de le brusquer, malgré l'envie de savoir ce que l'ancien shinigami allait dire, et ses pensées cogitaient à toute vitesse comme jamais auparavant.

Au plus profond de lui, il imaginait chaque phrase que pourrait lui dire le rouquin; et, s'il avait pu se l'avouer, la minorité de ces dites-phrases n'était pas des plus prudes qui soit... en quelques secondes à peine, il avait déjà visionné mentalement des dizaines de fois environ un Ichigo lui confier quelque chose d'important.

Tout y était passé ! ''J'ai mal'', ''Va chercher Urahara'', ''Aide-moi'', ''Sauve-moi'' et, dans la catégorie des minorités, son esprit avait divagué jusqu'à imaginer que le rouquin lui dise avec une voix particulièrement sensuelle un ''Prends-moi'' qui n'avait certainement pas trente-six mille significations !

Mais la réponse fut toute autre, et il manqua de s'étrangler quand il entendit la fin de la phrase de Kurosaki :

« Tue moi...

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce t'as dit ? S'empressa-t-il de demander, priant pour avoir mal entendu.

-Je t'en supplie, Grimmjow, pria d'une voix cassée le roux, luttant contre l'horrible douleur qui écrasait tous ses membres, tue moi !

-... 'Tain, mais t'es dev'nu complèt'ment marteau ! T'as r'çu un coup sur la tête, ou quoi ?! »

C'était impossible...

La douleur était telle qu'il préférait y échapper par la mort ?

Mais c'était Kurosaki, bon Dieu ! C'était cet homme qui l'avait jadis battu et protégé, bravant jusqu'à sa propre vie pour l'arracher des griffes de cet enfoiré de Nnoitra ! C'était ce shinigami grande gueule, au courage et à la volonté plus forte que n'importe qui qui venait de dire qu'il préférait mourir ! Et ça, c'était totalement impossible.

Il ne le reconnaissait plus. Le vrai Kurosaki Ichigo ne lui aurait jamais demandé de le tuer, il ne se serait jamais servi de son épaule pour pleurer comme une gamine de sept ans chochotte comme tout et surtout, surtout, jamais ô grand jamais il ne l'aurait _supplié_. À moins qu'il ait franchement perdu la boule.

Il allait répliquer d'une façon plutôt acerbe, pensant qu'il remettrait ainsi en place les idées de son pire ennemi, quand Urahara entra précipitamment dans la pièce, vite suivi d'Isshin qui grimaça légèrement en voyant les positions du bleuté et de son fils.

Le blond, lui, ne se formalisa pas des détail et ouvrit nerveusement sa valise, s'emparant d'une seringue où il introduisit une cartouche remplie d'un liquide d'un bleu douteux. Il avait inventé cette solution en s'aidant de certains contenus pharmaceutiques du monde humain qu'Isshin lui ramenait quelques fois, et elle allait s'avérer plus serviable encore que ce qu'il avait prévu.

« Grimmjow-san, puis-je te demander de le serrer très très fort contre toi le temps que je lui injecte ce produit ?

-Euh... Ouais, pas d'problème... »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Le mini-arrancar se mit à serrer aussi fort qu'il pouvait le roux dans ses bras, et le scientifique s'approcha du corps frêle d'Ichigo pour lui injecter son produit. Quant à ce dernier, il ne comprenait tout simplement plus ce qui était en train de se passer. La douleur l'aveuglait et atrophiait ses capacités auditives, et cette chaleur réconfortante achevait de lui faire perdre la tête.

Pourtant, il sentit plus que bien l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans son bras, déchirant silencieusement sa chair, et cet étau trop serré -mais ô combien rassurant- qui l'empêchait de bouger et de se débattre le mettait mal à l'aise au plus haut possible, créant un autre paradoxe entier auquel il ne pensa même pas.

Il se mit à hurler quand il discerna sans mal le liquide froid et visqueux entrer dans sa peau et se mêler à son sang, essayant par n'importe quel moyen de se dégager de l'étreinte qui l'empêchait de se sauver, de stopper cette terrible douleur. Il n'entendit même pas la voix de Kisuke qui essayait vainement de le calmer :

« Je t'en pris, Kurosaki-san, supporte-le encore quelques secondes... »

Isshin, quant à lui, dût user d'une énorme maîtrise de lui-même qu'il ne se connaîssait pas pour ne pas écarter les deux individu qui s'occupaient de son fils et de prendre celui-ci dans ses bras pour le rassurer doucement. Ces cris lui déchiraient purement et simplement le cœur, et un sentiment de trahison envers sa femme prit lentement place dans son cœur tiraillé par tant d'émotions.

De son côté, Grimmjow n'en menait pas large, et il peinait de plus en plus à retenir le rouquin, le sentant bouger dans ses bras et prenant de violents coups de tête désespérés dans le ventre et sur le torse.

Kurosaki fils bougeait dans tous les sens, tapant avec sa tête et lançant ses poings dans un direction au hasard. Poings qui, la plupart du temps, venait se loger en plein dans le pauvre menton du bleuté qui commençait à ne vraiment plus pouvoir garder son ennemi tranquille.

« Putain, mais arrête de bouger ! Demanda avec son tact habituelle le-dit bleuté, avant de se prendre un coup particulièrement puissant en plein dans la clavicule (et c'est le buuut ! . . . Hum, hum !). Aïeuh ! Mais ça fais mal, crétin ! »

Finalement, Urahara retira la seringue parfaitement vide et les cris commencèrent doucement à s'arrêter, le corps du rouquin devenant rapidement amorphe et prit d'une torpeur sans nom.

Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à se détendre, oubliant jusqu'à sa douleur, et se concentrant sur ce contacte chaud qui l'entourait. Si bien que très vite, il s'endormit dans les bras de l'arrancar qui s'efforça de le maintenir plus ou moins droit, ce qu'il n'arrivait pas particulièrement bien à faire...

Isshin choisit ce moment pour se précipiter vers le mini arrancar et prendre son fils dans ses bras, le berçant avec un regard blessé et désolé.

« Je lui ai administré un mélange de morphine et de sédatif pour calmer sa douleur et lui permettre de se reposer un peu. Expliqua tranquillement Urahara. Ce qu'il lui faut, à présent, c'est quelques heures de sommeil afin qu'il reprenne quelques forces. Viens, Isshin, suis moi, je vais te montrer où est la chambre des invités, que tu puisse l'installer dans un futon pendant que l'on discutera.

-D'accord. S'empressa de répondre le médecin, quelque peu touché par les récents évènements. »

Ils se dépêchèrent d'installer le fin matelas et de glisser le rouquin sous une petite couverture, puis ils rejoignirent Grimmjow qui avait décidé d'attendre dans le salon. Urahara les invita pour la énième fois s'installer à la table, s'excusant sur le fait qu'il ne pourrait pas offrir de boissons, Tessai étant partit faire quelques courses.

« À présent, j'aimerai que vous me racontiez tous les deux ce qu'il s'est passé quand vous étiez avec Kurosaki-san, en commençant par toi, Isshin. »

Le brun réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire, et se lança finalement :

« Nous étions en train de parler tranquillement quand il s'est soudain mis à trembler et à bouger dans tous les sens. Il m'a dit avoir très mal, et s'est laissé tomber au sol avant de se rouler en boule. J'ai tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et je suis partit te chercher en lui disant de patienter quelques minutes.

-Et toi, Grimmjow-san ?

-L'est dev'nu complètement fou !

-Comment cela ? Demanda le blond, intéressé.

-Bah, quand 'chui rentré, il était tout blanc, il hurlait, l'arrivait pas à respirer, enfin, comme quelqu'un qui s'sent pas bien, quoi ! Pis j'me suis accroupi pour voir s'il allait bien et il s'est accroché à ma veste et là, là il m'a supplié de le tuer ! »

Les deux adultes ne dirent pas mot, choqués. Isshin l'était bien évidemment plus qu'Urahara qui, sachant pourtant mieux que personne l'état du roux, demeura lui aussi sans voix. Pendant ce temps, Grimmjow continuait son monologue, parlant plus pour lui-même que pour les autres :

« Putain, mais vous vous rendez compte ? Y m'a supplié, quoi ! Et en plus de le tuer, t'sais ! Bah moi j'vais vous dire, j'pense qu'y va pas tarder à finir à l'asile, l'shinigami !

-Bien ! Stoppa Urahara. Merci pour vos témoignages, tous les deux ! Maintenant, je vais vous dire ce que moi je sais. »

Le bleuté et le brun acquiescèrent en silence, attendant sagement que le scientifique reprenne la parole. Celui-ci attendit un moment, cherchant ses mots et la façon la plus simple de leur faire comprendre ce qui se tramait, puis, il commença un énième discourt :

« J'aurai souhaité vous en parler plus tard. Ce soir ou même demain matin, peut-être, pour permettre à Kurosaki-san de se reposer et de se remettre de toutes ses émotions, mais je n'avais pas prévu que cela commence si tôt. Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dit que le corps de Kurosaki-san rejette à présent son âme, n'est-ce pas ? »

Grimmjow hocha la tête, mais Isshin se contenta de regarder le bleuté en sourcillant durement, se demandant _comment_ l'arrancar pouvait-il être au courant alors que Kisuke avait bien pris le temps de le virer gentiment quand il avait annoncé tout ça. Urahara repris en gardant un œil sur Isshin, soucieux :

« Ce rejet va se passer en plusieurs ''étapes'', dirons-nous. Vous venez de voir la première.

-Attends, commença Isshin, pris d'une inquiétude sans nom, tu veux dire que ça va empirer ?! »

Le gérant jeta un coup d'œil à Isshin, décidant d'ignorer ses paroles et de poursuivre, répondant par la même occasion à la question du brun :

« Chaque étape se passera sous la forme d'une ''crise'' qui deviendra de plus en plus forte avec le temps. Ce qui veut dire que celle-là sera la plus faible de toutes celles qui surviendront... »

La _plus_ faible ! Alors que le rouquin semblait aux portes de la mort !

« D'après mes calculs, ces crises devraient durer entre trente et soixante minute, et la douleur doit être plus ou moins égale à l'anéantissement de tous les os en même temps et reproduit toutes les trois secondes. Ce qui explique ce pourquoi Kurosaki-san voulait mourir...

-C'est aussi douloureux que ça ?! Cru bon de demander Isshin.

-Très certainement. De plus, je ne saurai moyenner le nombre de crises qu'il pourrait faire en six mois, puisque cela dépendra très certainement de sa force d'esprit, mais je suis au moins sûr que la toute dernière sera beaucoup plus forte et bien plus longue que toutes les autres ! De ce fait, j'aimerai que tu restes tout le temps avec lui, Grimmjow-san. Je te donnerai des médicaments que je vais confectionner au plus vite pour calmer le rejet et que tu devras lui administrer en cas de crise. Je peux compter sur toi ?

-... Mouais... Mais pas d'seringue, j'pas envie d'finir pleins d'bleus, moi !

-Pas de problème ! Je ferai une solution liquide, si tu veux. Et quand à toi, Isshin, reprit le blond en remarquant le regard mauvais de son ami qui, décidément, ne portait vraiment pas l'arrancar dans son cœur, tu devrais peut-être rentrer, tes filles ne vont sûrement pas tarder à rentrer de l'école, et elles vont s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir à la clinique... »

Le plus vieux des Kurosaki soupira, fermant les yeux. Le scientifique était en train de le virer indirectement, et il savait déjà que la décision était sans appel, même pour lui qui n'aspirait qu'à rester aux côtés de son fils pour s'assurer que ce dernier allait bien.

Il voulait le rassurer, lui montrer qu'il était là et qu'il le serait toujours, comme un père protégeant son fils, et ne surtout pas refaire l'erreur de le laisser tomber dans ses ténèbres une deuxième fois...

Il ne pouvait imaginer toutes les fois où Ichigo avait fait des cauchemars sans en parler à personne, où il se réfugiait sous sa couette plutôt que dans les bras de sa mère, tremblant et pleurant silencieusement.

Il se rappelait de ces cernes noires qui s'étaient creusées sous les yeux de son fils à cette même époque, de ces coups de téléphone avertissant que son fils n'était pas venu à l'école, de ce garçon à la magnifique crinière rousse qui passait ses journée à faire le tour de la grande rivière qui partageait la ville de Karakura en deux parties bien distinctes...

Il sortit rapidement de ses pensées peu réjouissantes et se leva pour finalement répondre à son ami qui faisait de même :

« Promet-moi de bien veiller sur Ichigo, Kisuke.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il se sente à l'aise et qu'il s'habitue rapidement ! Et puis, je ne serai pas tout seul à veiller sur lui, il y a aussi Tessai, Jinta, Ururu et Grimmjow-san ! »

Le brun grimaça à l'entente du dernier nom, et, contrairement aux autres fois, le bleuté le remarqua.

« Et puis, tu peux revenir quand tu veux, tu sais ! Ajouta Urahara pour détendre l'atmosphère. Passe lui rendre une petite visite de temps en temps, je suis sûr que ton fils en sera ravi ! »

Le blond accompagna son ami jusqu'à la sortie après que celui-ci ait récupéré son gigai, bien décidé à avoir une petite conversation privée avec le brun. Il ferma bien correctement les shoji qui constituaient la porte d'entrée avant d'adopter une attitude plus sérieuse.

« Pourquoi ne l'approuves-tu pas à ce point ? Demanda suspicieusement le gérant, sachant très bien que le médecin saurait tout de suite de quoi il parlait.

-Mais voyons ! Aurais-tu perdu la tête, Kisuke ?! S'énerva Isshin. C'est un arrancar ! Et c'est de sa faute si Ichigo est dans cet état !

-Déjà, nous ne savons pas ce qui a créé ce phénomène, rétorqua Urahara d'une voix calme mais sèche, ne souhaitant en aucun cas entrer dans le jeu du brun, alors n'accuse pas à tort et à travers, Isshin. De plus, Grimmjow-san est peut-être violent et pas réellement poli, mais il n'a rien de vraiment méchant, ce n'est en aucun cas une menace et même ton fils en est parfaitement conscient.

-Ichigo ? Ichigo est gentil avec tout le monde, il ne fait pas la différence entre un ennemi et un ami ! Comment veux-tu qu'il ne prenne pas pitié d'un pauvre arrancar réduit à la taille d'une enfant ?!

-Ne prends pas ton fils comme un idiot fini, Kurosaki-san sait exactement quoi faire pour le tenir tranquille ! Je te le redis, pour moi, Grimmjow-san n'est pas une menace.

-C'est un arrancar. Objecta le brun en détachant bien toutes les syllabes. Et tous les arrancars sont des menaces ! »

De l'autre côté, dans le salon, Grimmjow serra les poings, frustré et passablement énervé. Malgré tout ce qui le séparait du gérant au bob et du père du rouquin, il pouvait sans mal entendre les éclats de voix qui devenaient de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que la discussion s'éternisait.

Le père d'Ichigo le haïssait pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, alors que le grand blond aux geta essayait tant bien que mal de le faire changer d'avis, ce qui ne semblait pas vraiment marcher...

« Je m'en fou, Kisuke ! Répliquait la voix grave du médecin, je m'en fou complètement ! Je ne l'approuve pas et je ne l'approuverai sûrement jamais, tu comprends, ça ?!

-Et que vas-tu faire pour ton fils ?! Kurosaki-san n'a aucunement l'air de le détester, et tu le sais très bien ! Il a juste peur de montrer ses émotions à un ennemi qui à partit d'aujourd'hui, n'en sera de toute façon plus un ! Que vas-tu faire s'ils deviennent amis, avec le temps ?

-Cet arrancar n'a pas de cœur ! S'il côtoie Ichigo, ce n'est sûrement pas pour devenir ami avec lui, mais plutôt pour s'en servir le plus possible le temps de retrouver sa forme d'origine !

-Tu n'as donc pas vu ses yeux, quand il était avec ton fils ?! Il en souffre aussi, il s'en veut; les arrancars sont à moitié shinigami, je te rappelle !

-C'est un ennemi ! »

Voyant que le brun ne changerait sûrement pas d'avis, têtu et aveuglé par la colère qu'il était, Urahara décida de finir cette discussion au plus vite, plus énervé que jamais :

« -Écoute-moi bien, Isshin, et ce sera la dernière chose que je te dirais : nous ne sommes PLUS des shinigami, ne ne signifions plus rien pour la Soul Society, alors peut-être que les arrancars sont les ennemis de tout shinigami, mais ce ne sont en aucun cas les miens ! Si je juge qu'un ancien espada peut loger chez moi, c'est qu'il peut y rester ! N'en déplaise à des abrutis comme toi qui ne peuvent pas voir plus loin que le bout de leur propre nez ! Je ne t'interdis pas de revenir, tu sais très bien que ma porte est toujours ouverte. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à faire quoique ce soit de déplaisant à cet arrancar, et ce, aussi longtemps qu'il résidera dans cette boutique ! En espérant que tu reviennes vite sur ton opinion ridicule et bourré de préjugés dès que tu seras calmé. Bonne journée~ ! Lança de son ton enjoué habituel Kisuke en s'engouffrant dans sa petite boutique, laissant un brun surpris devant sa porte. »

Jamais Isshin n'avait vu le blond aussi affecté par quelque chose, et c'était loin d'être dans leurs habitudes de se disputer ainsi. Peut-être qu'il y était allé un peu fort, sur ce coup-là, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de juger quelqu'un sur son apparence, son statut ou même sa façon de parler ! C'est donc le cœur lourd et pleins de reproches qu'il regagna sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Urahara était mal à l'aise. Rien qu'à voir l'air renfrogné de Grimmjow, il devinait sans mal que le mini-roi avait tout entendu. Il savait que ce devait être sans aucun doute très difficile pour l'arrancar aussi, et peut-être même plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer, mais comment lui faire comprendre que le brun était borné à cause de la colère, et non pas de nature ?

Le scientifique soupira durement, gêné et terriblement mal à l'aise, avant de se décider à parler, scrutant avec malaise le regard accusateur du bleuté :

« Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il le savait. Il savait très bien que l'autre avait tout entendu, mais il ne voulait surtout pas le blesser, quitte à attendre patiemment que l'ancien espada s'ouvre pour pouvoir enfin lui parler calmement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a d'différent ? On n'est pas des monstres, non plus ! Même si on a plus ou moins perdu not' cœur ! Demanda l'enfant aux cheveux bleus, une moue blessée au visage.

-Je t'en pris, ne lui en veut pas, je suis sûr qu'il ne le pensait pas. Essaya de réconforter le gérant. Isshin t'a accusé parce qu'il a du mal à croire tout ce qui arrive à son fils, et tu dois savoir que c'est beaucoup plus qu'humain de rejeter la faute sur les autres quand quelque chose se passe mal. Je suis sûr que ça lui passera, ce n'est qu'une question de temps !

-Et... Hésita le bleu, z'avez dit tout à l'heure que I- euh... Ku- enfin ! Qu'_il_ m'aimait plutôt bien, quoi ! C'est vrai ? Y m'en veut pas ?

-Tu parles de Kurosaki-san ? Ah, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis certain qu'il ne t'en veut pas du tout ! Rassura le blond. Je te pari même qu'il va venir te présenter des excuses une fois réveillé ! Kurosaki-san est le genre de personne qui se sent toujours responsable de tout, il ne sait juste pas relâcher la pression. »

Le bleuté se tut pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui dire le gérant, soulagé. Au même moment, le shoji reliant la chambre du rouquin au salon s'ouvrit, et une touffe orangé sortit, mal en point.

« K-Kurosaki-san ! Balbutia un Urahara plus surpris que jamais. »

En effet, le rouquin était bel et bien debout, tenant sur ses jambes par une force mystérieuse, se tenant à la porte faite de tissus en haletant férocement.

« Mon... mon père... est partit ? Réussi-t-il à articuler entre deux respirations, semblant encore ressentir une vive douleur dans tout ses membres.

-Tu aurais dû rester couché ! Gronda gentiment Kisuke avant de venir en aide à son ancien élève. C'est déjà incroyable que tu te sois réveillé, avec le médicament que je t'ai administré...

-Je... j'ai entendu... je l'ai entendu hurler... alors, je me suis levé... Q-que s'est-il passé ? »

Gêné, Urahara réfléchit aux conséquences, s'il avouait la vérité. Mais le rouquin ajouta une phrase qui le dissuada complètement de lui cacher la vérité :

« Et pas de mensonge ! Je commence à en avoir marre... qu'on me mente tout le temps. Je veux savoir la vérité !

-Ton père... n'approuve pas Grimmjow-san. Il pense que c'est une menace... »

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'agrandirent de surprise. Son père ? Cet homme franc, juste, un peu fou mais tellement gentil ? C'était presque impossible à croire.

« Tch ! C'est vraiment un imbécile ! Toujours à voir des problèmes quand y'en a pas ! Ronchonna encore Ichigo, s'asseyant doucement à la table, aidé par Urahara. »

Trois phrases, juste trois pitoyables phrases qui enflammèrent pourtant violemment le cœur de Jaggerjack quand celui-ci les entendit. Le rouquin ne lui en voulait pas. Le rouquin ne le prenait pas pour une menace. Le rouquin le protégeait... Non, mais il le protégeait, quoi !

Pas que c'était la première fois ! La preuve, il l'avait bien protégé du quinta, à l'époque où il était encore sous les ordres d'Aizen. Mais de là à contredire son père pour lui, il y avait là quelque chose d'incroyable, de magique pour le bleuté.

La phrase tourna de longue seconde dans l'esprit de l'arrancar, alors que les deux autres s'étaient remis à parler tranquillement :

« Depuis quand es-tu réveillé ?

-Je- je ne sais pas exactement, mais je sais que je vous ai entendu parler quelques secondes dans le salon sans comprendre, et... quand tous mes membres se sont réveillé, vous en étiez à la partie où tu expliquais le pourquoi de mes... crises. Réussi à articuler le rouquin.

-Donc, tu es au courant de tout ?

-Oui.

-Bien ! Ça fait ça de moins à rabâcher ! Maintenant, j'ai autre chose à te demander... »

Le gérant se releva en s'appuyant sur sa cane qu'une fois debout, il dégaina; révélant ainsi une sublime épée à la lame très aiguisée. Lame qu'il mit rapidement sous le cou d'Ichigo, le surprenant lui et l'ancien espada qui venait tout juste de sortir de ses pensées. Il continua, ignorant les regards surpris qu'on lui lançait :

« Grimmjow-san m'a appris que tu lui avait demandé de te tuer, tout à l'heure, et donc, ma question est simple : veux-tu vivre, Ichigo ? »

C'était la première fois, la toute première fois d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, que son professeur improvisé de combat de sabre l'appelait par son prénom, et, loin d'être ravi à cette idée, il saisit tout de suite le sérieux de la situation.

« Je te préviens, je ne tolèrerai pas que tu fasses pareil à la prochaine crise. Tu as toi aussi le droit d'avoir tes moments de faiblesse, mais dans le cas présent, une seule de ces faiblesses n'est pas autorisée. Ma question ne se résume pas à ''veux-tu vivre ou mourir' ?', elle signifie bien avant tout : ''préfères-tu te battre jusqu'au bout, malgré la douleur que tu auras à supporter à certains moment, ou tout abandonner ici sans même avoir essayé ?'' Si tu penses pouvoir supporter toutes les autres crises jusqu'au moment où tu retrouveras ton corps, je te conseille vivement de t'accrocher à ta vie, mais si tu ne crois pas être capable de l'endurer le temps qu'il faudra, alors je serais dans l'obligation de te faire mourir ici et maintenant, tranché par ma lame. Réfléchis bien et ne donne pas la réponse qui te vient tout de suite à l'esprit. »

C'était un test. Juste un de ces ridicules tests dont seul Urahara avait le secret. Son sensei voulait savoir si sa volonté était assez forte pour tenir jusqu'au bout, et, l'espace d'un instant, il eut une honte intergalactique en repensant qu'il n'avait ne serait-ce que désirer mourir pendant un moment.

Il ferma les yeux, pensa très fort à tous ses amis, à ses sœurs, à son père et à son futur qui n'attendait que lui, soufflant doucement pour relâcher la pression, et répondit d'une voix forte, sèche et déterminée :

« Oui, Urahara-san, je veux vivre ! »

Le plus âgé retira son zampakutô pour le ranger dans son fourreau, le sourire aux lèvres. Il aurait dû se douter que depuis le temps, Kurosaki le connaissait mieux que n'importe qui... Enfin, presque ! Ichigo avait appris ce qu'était le courage, la force, et la détermination, et rien n'aurait plus surpris le gérant d'entendre une nouvelle fois que le roux voulait mourir.

« Bon, eh bien au moins, tout cela est dit ! Je retourne dans mon labo pour finir le gigai de Grimmjow-san et créer un médicament à ingurgiter en cas de crise. Si vous le souhaitez, je vous autorise à vous servir de la petite cuisine au fond à droite pour vous préparer quelque chose. À tout à l'heure ! »

Et Urahara s'éclipsa, laissant une nouvelle fois les deux enfants seuls dans le salon. Un silence pensant se mit rapidement en place. Le bleuté se demanda vaguement s'il devait essayer de dire quelque chose pour engager la conversation.

Mais il n'était pas doué, lui, avec les relations ! C'était un arrancar, comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il fallait faire, pour mettre à l'aise un humain ?! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi voulait-il autant parler avec le rouquin ? N'était-ce pas son ennemi ?!

Lentement, il s'autorisa à lancer un regard à l'ancien shinigami.

Et Grimmjow regarda Ichigo, et Ichigo regarda Grimmjow. Leur regards s'accrochèrent deux minutes, puis ils détournèrent tous deux les yeux, gênés.

Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles l'ancien espada chercha à nouveau une façon de communiquer, puis il décida (en se rendant compte qu'il était en train de _réfléchir sérieusement_) qu'une simple question suffirait. Juste pour s'assurer de l'état du rouquin. Juste pour montrer qu'il s'intéressait ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu à lui.

Un simple ''t'vas mieux ?'' tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Ouais, c'était bien, ça.

Mais le rouquin le prit de court, et lança LA phrase, faisant gagner au gérant le pseudo-pari qu'il avait lui-même lancé :

« Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute, tout ce qu'il s'est passé... »

Comme il était mignon, quand même, quand il s'excusait...

* * *

Dans son labo, Urahara se dépêchait, essayant de trouver au plus vite la solution pour rendre le médicament ingurgitable, quand la trappe de son laboratoire s'ouvrit pour laisser une personne à la démarche féline.

« Tu penses que tu seras capable de le soigner avant qu'il meurt ?

-Oh, c'est toi ! S'exclama Kisuke, ne quittant pas ses expériences des yeux pour autant. Très sincèrement, je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent, mais il faudra bien que je trouve le moyen de le sauver, sinon, je vais me faire tuer par Isshin ! »

L'inconnu ne partageait apparemment pas le même humour léger, il se contenta de s'asseoir par terre sans rien dire. Le gérant reprit plus sérieusement :

« Comment ça se passe, à la Soul Society ? »

Le blond entendit un bruit derrière lui, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. _Elle_ avait retrouvé sa forme humaine pour lui répondre :

« Mal. Les choses ont énormément bougées depuis avant-hier.

-... Qu'est-il arrivé ? Osa demander Urahara, soucieux du ton qu'employait sa meilleure amie de toujours.

-Tous les prisonniers du Nid de vers se sont enfuis.

-TOUS ?! Cria Kisuke en se retournant, tombant sur une Yoruichi sans aucun vêtements.

-Tous.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu, et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews !**

**Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster, on était en manque de jus de fruit, à la maison ! O.O (Cherchez pas à comprendre, c'est un gros délire avec quelqu'un que j'adore et qui se reconnaîtra sans aucun doute ! ;D)**

**Merci d'avance, et à la prochaine ! ^^**

_**Pour poster une review, merci de remplir le petit encadré blanc juste en dessous et de mettre un pseudonyme si vous n'êtes pas déjà inscrit, puis de cliquer sur le bouton "post review" (en cochant si vous le souhaitez un ou plusieurs des petits carrés juste à gauche), c'est entièrement gratuit et ça fait toujours incroyablement plaisir ! ^^**_

**Dernière chose :**** Comme je vais moi aussi reprendre les cours (comme tant d'autres étudiants...), les chapitres arriveront beaucoup moins vite, c'est-à-dire qu'ils prendront à peu près un mois ou deux à être écrit, mais je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction, promis !**


	8. Ami ennemi

**RaRA :**

**ayu : Merci pour la review ! Eh oui, Ichigo a encore des ennuis, mais heureusement, quelques sentiments apparaissent aussi. Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaîra, en tout cas !**

**Zazoute : Oui, les chapitres qui arrivent auront plus d'humour, mais je suis obligée de faire des passages sérieux, tout de même ^^' Du coup, j'avoue que ces deux derniers n'étaient pas les plus drôles qui soit. Désolé pour l'attente, et merci pour ta review ! ^^**

**celeste31 : Eh oui ! Si je meurs, vous pourrez pas savoir la suite, alors pas touche à l'auteur ! XD Combien m'envoient des tomates ? Tous... Environ... XD Je sais, je sais... Je suis l'auteur la plus sadique, la plus inhumaine, et j'ai l'air de ne pas aimer les roux ! XD (faits véridiques de lecteurs qui, s'ils lisent cette réponse, se reconnaîtront très certainement !) Ah, bah, les piqûres ! Sérieusement, j'ai hésité mettre : "âmes sensibles, s'abstenir" ! XD Grimmy s'en prend plein la gueule ! 8D Autant avec les pains d'Ichigo que les propos irréfléchis (C'EST DU RACISME !) d'Isshin ! J'adore Urahara, aussi ! C'est un de mes personnages préférés ! Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! ^^**

**Grimmjow fanboy : Désolé ! ^^' J'te jure que je me magnerais le cul, promis ! XD Je suis trop contente que cette scène t'ai fait rire ! *O* Le chapitre est tellement sérieux que l'humour s'est presque envolé, et du coup, j'ai pensé à mettre cette phrase-là pour le rétablir un peu. Pis j'avais juste trop envie de la mettre ! XD Ah, Isshin qui s'énerve ! Je vais vous le faire détester, ce pauvre Isshin, dis-donc ! X) Contente que la prestation d'Urahara t'ai plu ! X) Ah, les prisonniers ! Mais que va-t-il se passer avec eux ? :P Merci pour ta review, en tout cas ! ^^**

**gothique-mimi : Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Eh oui, pauvre Ichi ! Et c'est pas fini ! XD Eh eh ! X) La suite, la voilà !**

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**VOUS AVEZ VU, JE ME SUIS MAGNEE ! MWAHAHAHAHA ! /SBAAH/**

**Non, mais je me suis dit, je vais pas les faire patienter 107 ans, je suis sadique, mais quand même ! U_U Et puis, j'avoue que j'ai fait une fin bien incomplète, quand même, la dernière fois...**

**Bon, bref ! Tout ça pour vous dire que je vous livre la suite de mon histoire, fini un peu moins sadiquement, mais toujours un peu, vous me connaissez, maintenant ! ^w^**

**Pour une fois, ça ne reprend pas la fin de l'autre chapitre, mais c'est pour le suspense !**

**Ah, et pour ceux qui avaient oubliés ou qui doutent, le ****Nid de vers**** dont je parle dans le chapitre précédent est une prison gardée par la deuxième division et rassemblant toutes les personnes potentiellement dangereuses pour la S.S. C'est là où était enfermé Mayuri avant qu'Urahara ne le délivre ! ^^**

**Bon, maintenant, place à l'histoire !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Amis ennemis !**

* * *

Grimmjow était sans voix. Non, mais le rouquin s'excusait, quoi !

Enfin, le fait qu'il demandait pardon n'était pas un problème en sois, loin de là. Et, même en oubliant le fait qu'il était en train de s'excuser pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise, ce comportement était typiquement humain, et donc parfaitement normal !

De plus, c'était Ichigo, et tout le monde savait que l'ex-shinigami ne faisait pas la différence entre un ami de toujours et un ennemi qui ne cherchait qu'à l'écraser ! En y regardant de plus près, rien -ou presque rien- d'anormal ne se glissait dans ce comportement.

Mais alors, pourquoi, ô grand pourquoi le bleuté se sentait si heureux de savoir que ces excuses, aussi ordinaires soient-elles, lui étaient adressées ?

Il perdait la tête, c'était certain.

Ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement, vraiment !

L'arrancar se détourna, clairement gêné. Mais heureusement pour celui-ci, son homologue avait lui aussi baissé les yeux, frustré de devoir avouer tout ça à un si grand ennemi.

Le bleuté aurait voulu pouvoir hurler sur Ichigo, se foutre de sa gueule, lui arracher les yeux pour le tabasser et le finir à l'aide d'un cero et d'un peu de précision pour lui apprendre où était sa place, mais rien n'y fit : son corps refusait de bouger et sa gorge serrée ne semblait pas encline à laisser sortir tous les horribles mots qu'il voulait lui cracher à la figure.

« C'pas d'ta faute. C'est moi qui t'ai forcé. S'entendit-il dire, amenant sur lui un regard ambre plus surpris que jamais. »

Remarquant le regard surpris -voire outré- et persistant que lui lançait son ennemi, Jaggerjack comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Enfin, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, quoi ! Depuis quand était-il aussi altruiste ? Depuis quand avouait-il que c'était _lui_, qui avait foiré ?

Non, ce n'était jamais lui qui foirait ! C'était toujours les autres, ces incapables, qui faisaient tout rater !

Oui. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, si Aizen avait échoué !

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait ''capturé'' Orihime pour qu'elle soigne le rouquin salement amoché par l'arrancar au teint blafard que Kurosaki l'avait battu, lui et tous les autres !

C'était la faute d'Ulquiorra, qui n'avait même pas pu le battre une deuxième fois !

C'était la faute de ce capitaine à la coiffure pleines de petites clochettes bizarres qui s'était interposé quand le shinigami remplaçant allait mourir, que tout s'était passé comme ça !

C'était la faute d'Aizen, ce mégalomane au plan imparfait qui n'avait même pas pensé à éliminer les ennemis potentiels avant !

S'il avaient perdu cette bataille, c'était la faute de tout le monde. Tous ces imbéciles inutiles, tous ces déchets sans cellules grises, toute cette bande d'ignare... Tous, sauf lui.

Et pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ressentait de la culpabilité. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait été ébranlé par la douleur d'un être qu'il avait toujours considéré comme inférieur. Et cet être, faible et fragile, c'était Ichigo Kurosaki.

Un humain, un simple humain dont il ne connaîssait ni l'âge ni l'histoire, aux cheveux couleur flammes, rappelant amèrement les couchers de soleil qui n'existaient depuis longtemps plus au Hueco mundo et aux yeux d'un ambre profond semblant vous ensorceler doucement.

« Roh, et puis, j'veux dire, reprit le bleuté, agacé, pourquoi tu rejettes toujours la faute sur toi ?! C'est plus simple, de tout l'temps accuser d'autres personnes ! Là, on dirait que t'es le boulet d'service qu'arrête pas d'mettre les autres dans la merde ! C'est chiant, quoi, à la longue... »

Non, Grimmjow ne savait vraiment pas prendre des pincettes, mais heureusement pour le bleuté, Ichigo ne s'en offusqua pas. Au contraire, le rouquin fut plutôt heureux des paroles de l'arrancar, qui, malgré son tact habituel, essayait bel et bien de s'excuser.

Une idée lumineuse germa alors dans l'esprit de l'humain :

« Tiens, faisons un pari ! S'exclama-il, amenant le regard intéressé de l'ancien espada, toujours prêt à relever le défi. Le temps que nous retrouvions nos corps normaux, moi, je ferais l'effort d'être moins altruiste, et toi, tu essaieras de laisser un peu tomber ton égoïsme !

-Et... On gagne quoi ?

-Ce qu'on veut de l'autre ! Celui qui gagne le pari aura le droit d'imposer une chose à l'autre ! D'accord ?

-N'importe quoi ?

-N'importe quoi. Tant que c'est réalisable, bien sûr ! Cru bon de rajouter Ichigo.

-Ok. J'suis partant. »

La réponse de l'arrancar surprit Ichigo. Le rouquin aurait pensé qu'il n'allait pas accepter de suite, et se préparait déjà à lui lancer une réplique sarcastique pour le faire changer d'avis. Mais en cherchant bien dans les yeux du bleuté, il s'aperçut que celui-ci avait déjà une idée en tête, mais ne put deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

« D'accord, alors on va fonctionner par un système de point. Se reprit rapidement Ichigo, s'empressant d'expliquer le système au mini-roi. Si je me montre plus égoïste à un moment, c'est un point en plus pour moi. Si j'aide quelqu'un ou que je rejette tout sur moi, c'est un point en moins. Pareil pour toi : si tu te montres gentil envers quelqu'un, un point; si tu es égoïste, moins un point. Ça marche ?

-Ouais, ça marche ! »

La petite panthère décrocha un de ses éternels sourires sadiques, persuadée de gagner d'avance. Même s'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec les autres, il était déjà sûr d'une chose : Kurosaki serait incapable de rester de marbre devant quelqu'un qui aurait des problèmes. Et ça, c'était déjà un gros avantage pour lui !

De plus, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre après avoir trouvé le sort qu'il réservait au rouquin quand celui-ci aurait perdu : l'humain deviendrait son servant pendant un mois entier ! Et enfin, il pourrait prendre sa revanche face à l'ex-shinigami remplaçant !

Oh, oui, il s'impatientait déjà de voir son ennemi ramper à ses pieds, le suppliant d'oublier ce pari ridicule...

* * *

« -En tout, reprit une Yoruichi amusée de voir son ami détourner prestement le regard, les joues rougies et la bouche déblatérant un flot d'excuses incohérentes, pas moins de 400 âmes potentiellement dangereuses ont été libérées par quelqu'un, ou par quelque chose...

-Ce qui explique pourquoi la Soul Society n'a pas remarqué la visite de Grimmjow-san à Karakura... Comment ont-ils fait pour faire cracker toutes les prisons du Nid de vers ?

-Ils ont coupé le système électrique et en ont profité pour modifier le code d'ouverture de chaque prison. Ainsi, au lieu d'avoir un code par prison, ils ont généralisé les coordonnées et il leur suffisait d'entrer le nouveau code dès le courant revenu pour que tout le monde s'envole !

-Astucieux... Et on a pu déceler des traces de pression spirituelle sur les lieux ?

-Non, aucune. Mais ce qui est encore plus bizarre, c'est que cela se soit passé juste après _son_ évasion... »

Urahara, qui était reparti dans ses recherches scientifiques pour éviter d'attirer son regard vers sa grande amie mélangea deux des produits qui se trouvaient entre ses mains, continuant tout de même la conversation avec la féline :

« Tu veux dire que tout était prévu ?

-Tout concorde, Kisuke ! Il s'enfuit à l'aide d'anciens complices, laisse la pagaille et des centaines de morts derrière lui, attends que le Gotei 13 baisse sa garde et hop ! Il rend leur liberté aux prisonniers du nid de vers !

-Non, attends. Deux choses ne vont pas : déjà, il n'avait plus de complices quand on l'a emprisonné, et de plus, quelle satisfaction aurait-il à sortir des spécimens potentiellement dangereux de leur prison, prenant ainsi le risque de se faire capturer une nouvelle fois ? Sans compter qu'il n'aurait pas pu cacher son reiatsu au point que celui-ci ne puisse pas transparaître aux appareils des chercheurs de la douzième !

-Qui te dit qu'il n'en avait plus ? Tu le connais très bien, il a toujours un tour dans son sac, c'est de loin l'homme le plus dangereux que la Soul Society ait eu à faire ! Et pour ce qui est de libérer les prisonniers du Nid de vers, je vais te donner trois bonnes raisons de le faire : déjà, je suis sûre qu'il pourra facilement les rallier à sa cause en prétextant vouloir les venger de ceux qui les ont enfermés, deuxièmement, il y a énormément d'anciens chercheurs très intelligents mais n'oeuvrant pas pour le bien qui ont jadis été enfermés dans ce trou à rat, et troisièmement, ce sont pour la plupart d'anciens membres du Gotei 13, et certains peuvent avoir des informations cruciales sur quelques points importants. Quant au reiatsu, on soupçonne les gardes de la 2ème de s'être allié avec lui, puisqu'on n'a retrouvé que leur reiatsu et qu'ils ont soudainement disparus comme par enchantement !

-... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai la nette impression que quelque chose ne colle pas.

-Peut-être que tu as raison, après tout, ce ne sont que des suppositions faites à partir des indices qu'on a pu retrouver sur place...

-... Il y a des habits, dans le placard à ta droite. Dans le meuble qui ressemble à un réfrigirateur, quoi. Ajouta le scientifique quand il se rendit compte que Shihouin ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il parlait. »

Il attendit un moment qu'elle s'habille, jonglant entre les calculs que lui demandaient de faire le médicament d'Ichigo et les dernières modifications du gigai de Grimmjow.

« Quand es-tu rentré ? Demanda-t-il finalement à la féline qui était à ce moment même en train d'enfiler son haut. Puisque tu sais pour Ichigo, ça doit déjà faire un bon moment, non ?

-Nan, pas si longtemps que ça, en fait. J'ai compris par moi-même au cours de votre discussion et de ta dispute avec Isshin que lui et l'arrancar avaient rétrécis de façon mystérieuse juste à cause d'un combat et qu'il souffrait maintenant de crises bizarres...

-Et ce n'est pas tout ! Ses émotions ont aussi été affectées, et il a mystérieusement perdu sa maturité lors de la transformation.

-Je vois... Tu as tenu notre promesse ?

-Il a insisté un petit moment, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne lui ai rien dit.

-Tu as bien fait. Je peux comprendre qu'il se sente à l'écart, mais il va s'inquiéter pour rien s'il apprend le bazar qui se passe dans l'autre monde...

-Je le sais. Je le sais bien, mais je serai incapable de lui mentir indéfiniment... »

Il entendit sa meilleure amie soupirer, et ses pas tapant sur le sol froid lui apprirent qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui. Elle observa un long moment la feuille pleine de calculs indéchiffrables avec des centaines de formules bizarre, essayant de décrypter quelque chose, mais elle dirigea rapidement son regard vers le nouveau gigai du bleuté qui semblait bientôt fini.

« Tu ne devrais pas lui rajouter des fonctions spéciales ? Lança-t-elle après un moment d'hésitation. »

Le scientifique, accaparé par une équation assez coriace, dut se concentrer intensément pour comprendre la question de la féline. Celle-ci reprit sans attendre une réponse :

« Tu as l'air d'avoir bien assez confiance en lui, et je ne pense pas non plus qu'il soit méchant. Du coup, tu pourrais peut-être modifier un peu son gigai pour qu'il puisse se déplacer et utiliser un peu son reiatsu, non ? Après, si tu n'as pas assez confiance en lui, je ne t'oblige à rien, mais ça pourrait être bien plus pratique qu'une pilule d'âme artificielle, si jamais ils ont un problème.

-Tu t'inquiètes par rapport à ces évadés, hein ?

-Plus ou moins... Ne le nie pas, Kisuke, on sent encore très bien le pouvoir extraordinaire d'Ichigo, et comme il ne l'a pas encore totalement scellé en lui, il n'est pas impossible que ces scientifiques fous trouvent un moyen de se rendre sur Terre et lui fassent du mal pour obtenir cette source intarissable de pouvoirs !

-... À dire vrai, je lui ai déjà rajouté l'option ''shunpo'', mais j'hésite encore à le laisser utiliser pleinement son reiatsu. Bien sûr, se justifia-t-il, il y aurait beaucoup d'avantages à lui permettre de tirer des ceros, notamment au cas où un ennemi apparaîtrait, mais rien ne nous dit qu'il ne va pas l'utiliser contre Kurosaki-san dans un excès de colère, et ça, ce serait plutôt mauvais... »

Oui, c'était l'un des gros problèmes du bleuté. Il avait beau ne pas être foncièrement méchant, il possédait tout de même un bon nombre d'instincts purement hollow, et celui de tuer n'allait pas s'éteindre de sitôt. Pourtant, Yoruichi ne sembla pas du tout s'en inquiété, et elle rajouta d'un ton léger :

« Quoi, tu n'as rien remarqué, Kisuke ? Tu m'déçois ! Toi qui es tellement fort pour tout ce qui concerne le comportement humain, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu les regards qu'ils se lancent ?

-Hein ? Comment ça ? S'exclama le blond en relevant son nez de son expérience, curieux.

-Ils s'attirent. Comme de puissants aimants, comme une rivière est attirée par la mer.

-Tu veux dire que... ?!

-Mais bien sûr, Kisuke ! J'vois même pas comment t'as fait pour ne pas le remarquer ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il y a un semblant d'amour dans tout ça !

-Kurosaki-san et Grimmjow-san seraient... ?

-Non, pas encore exactement. Ce n'est que de l'attirance, pour l'instant; il ont besoin de se découvrir et de se juger pour arriver à éprouver un sentiment net.

-Si Isshin savait ça...

-Bah ! C'est simple : on ne lui dira rien ! Il finira bien par le découvrir par lui-même, de toutes façons; un peu trop tard, certes; m'enfin bon !

-Alors Kurosaki-san est gay ? … Ah, si j'avais su, j'aurai tenté ma chance avant... Aouch ! »

La féline avait tapé la tête du gérant d'un poing maitrisé, lui envoyant un regard noir qui le traitait plus ou moins de pervers. Non, mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Ichigo avec presque seize ans, et Urahara devait plus ou moins dépasser la trentaine humaine, c'était juste impossible ! En plus, le rouquin était déjà pris ! Enfin, façon de parler, bien sûr...

« Roh, mais je blaguais, voyons ! Déclara le gérant d'une voix fluette qui laissait feindre le mensonge. Même s'il faut avouer qu'il est plutôt mignon comme il est maintenant, avec ses traits d'enfant naïf et innocent, et même normalement, je ne me permettrais jamais de sortir avec le fils d'un ami proche, qui plus est, mon élève... »

Rien n'est moins sûr ! Pensa Yoruichi en levant les yeux au ciel, pourtant bien consciente que le blond n'avait jamais réellement pensé au roux comme un potentiel amant. Il y avait bien une sorte d'affection, entre ces deux-là, mais elle se rapprochait plus d'une relation père/fils qu'autre chose...

Oui, un lien purement fraternel s'était formé entre ces deux-là, ils se faisaient confiance, se confiaient à l'autre, n'avaient pas peur de se défier ouvertement, comme un fils provoquant volontairement son paternel pour devenir un homme digne et droit...

Non, vraiment, imaginer Urahara avec Ichigo était quasiment impossible...

« Bon ! Je ne veux en aucun cas te virer, mais si tu me le permet, je vais devoir finir ce maudit médicament et perfectionner le gigai de Grimmjow-san.

-Alors tu t'es décidé sur les modifications ?

-Tu m'as convaincu, je vais adapter le gigai pour qu'il devienne plus pratique.

-Et celui d'Isshin ? Il n'a toujours pas voulu le changer ?

-Malheureusement, non. Tu le connais, il peut faire preuve d'un entêtement frôlant l'idiotie, quelques fois !

-Tu n'as pas tord... Après tout, quand il a compris que son fils avait révélé des pouvoirs de shinigami, il n'a rien fait pour l'aider, combien même Ichigo risquait sa vie...

-Mais je ne le blâme pas non plus, Yoruichi ! Il a décidé qu'il n'aurait plus rien à faire avec la Soul Society dès lors où il est tombé amoureux de Masaki-san, et il est pour lui hors de question qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que sentir la présence d'un esprit, même si ça signifie mettre en danger l'existence de ses enfant. Et pourtant, il a laissé à son fils le choix d'une autre vie, la vie qu'il avait lui-même rejetée pour les beaux yeux d'une humaine... »

La jeune femme au teint halé ferma les siens, essayant ne serais-ce que d'imaginer le poids que pouvait bien porter cet homme sur ses épaules. Ça devait être tout simplement horrible. Et pourtant, cet homme affrontait ce destin qui persistait toujours à lui pourrir un peu plus la vie, jusqu'à l'amener à affronter l'éventuelle mort de son fils dans les mois à venir...

« Tu as raison. Isshin est vraiment très fort ! Et Ichigo ? Tu penses qu'il tiendra le coup ?

-Kurosaki-san est fort, tu sais. Énonça le gérant. Je pense que quand il a demandé à Grimmjow-san de le tuer, c'était sous le coup de la douleur, certes, mais aussi très certainement de l'embarras qu'il avait pu ressentir à se trouver là, à hurler de douleur, montrant une grande faiblesse devant son pire ennemi... Mais Grimmjow-san semble lui avoir plus ou moins fait comprendre qu'il a été touché par ce qui lui arrive.

-Je vois... Bon, j'te laisse travailler, je vais aller me promener un peu.

-Pas de problèmes ! Tu manges avec nous, ce soir ?

-Pourquoi pas ? J'ai une envie irrésistible de taquiner Ichigo, maintenant qu'il est devenu aussi mignon !

-Tu ne changeras donc jamais... Ria Kisuke, repensant à toutes ces fois où il avait aperçu la courte chevelure violette de son amie disparaître dans un shunpo, un objet _volé_ à la main, et un Byakuya au bord de la crise de nerf, essayant de suivre l'allure incroyable de l'ancienne capitaine de la deuxième division.

-Il faut croire que non ! Répondit d'une vois amusée la féline. Bon, je te laisse. À ce soir ! »

Et elle s'éclipsa, laissant le scientifique seul dans la grande pièce froide qui constituait son laboratoire secret.

* * *

Un malaise avait bouleversé la pièce. D'un côté, un bleuté au sourire sadique, laissant entrevoir que ses instincts les plus primaires s'étaient libérés d'un seul coup et que ses pensées ne devaient sûrement pas être toutes roses. De l'autre, un rouquin gêné, voire terrifié de ce revirement de situation, devinant sans mal que l'arrancar réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'il allait lui faire subir s'il remportait le défi.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il était préférable pour le roux de ne pas perdre ce pari ! Sinon, il sentait qu'il allait en pâtir, et pas qu'un peu...

D'un coup, il repensa à son portable. C'était étrange qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois vibré, compte tenu du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait envoyé ses messages.

Le mini-lycéen sortit la machine de sa poche, constatant par la même occasion qu'il avait bel et bien reçu trois messages, manqué six appels, dont trois d'Orihime, un d'Ishida, et deux de Chad et gagné par la même occasion trois messages vocaux signé pour le premier du grand bronzé et pour les deux autres de la rousse qui lui vouait décidément un culte...

Mais... Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait rien entendu du tout ! Et pourtant, il était sûr de ne pas l'avoir quitté à un seul moment ! Il réfléchit deux secondes et s'en alla fouiller dans les configurations, confirmant ses doutes : cet imbécile de bleuté avait mis l'appareil en silencieux ! Pas étonnant qu'il ne sonnait maintenant plus !

« Grimmjow, je te hais... Marmonna-t-il dans un élan d'amour, amenant le regard perdu de l'ancien espada sur lui. »

Espada qui détourna bien vite le regard -en chantonnant innocemment- en croisant le regard haineux que lui envoyait le roux. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Ah. Il avait dû déprogrammer la machine qui parlait. C'était con, ça. Surtout pour lui. Parce qu'à présent, il en était sûr : rien ne faisait plus peur sur la planète Terre qu'un rouquin en colère.

On aurait dit que Kurosaki allait le fusiller. Et ce, juste en le regardant.

Et ce que le mini-roi pouvait en dire, c'est que c'était flippant _à mort_. Même s'il ne l'avouerai sûrement jamais.

Finalement, l'humain soupira et s'attela avec flemmardise à lire et à répondre aux _gentilles_ (quoi qu'un peu collantes) intentions de ses amis. Oui, le rouquin adorait l'ironie.

Premier message...

« _Tu en es sûr, Kurosaki-kun ? Que s'est-il réellement passé ? Où es-tu, en ce moment ? Il ne t'es rien arrivé de grave ? Tu sais, tu peux m'en parler, je suis là pour ça..._ »

Pas besoin de vous dire qui l'avait envoyé... Une seule personne l'idolâtrait autant, ce qui avait le don de le désespérer un peu... Le deuxième lui parut tout de suite beaucoup plus réconfortant.

« _Ah. Je comprends. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, dis-le moi. Je ferai mon possible._ »

Il n'était pas dur de deviner pour quelles raisons l'Espagnol avait toujours été son meilleur ami. Chad était simple, très peu collant, mais pourtant bien attentif. C'était pour ces qualités-là qu'il aimait tant rester avec l'Européen, et ça ne changerait sûrement pas de sitôt.

Pour le troisième message, il attendit quelques secondes avant de l'ouvrir, appréhendant la réaction du binoclard. Finalement, il obtempéra.

« _Toujours fidèle à toi-même, à ce que je vois ! ''Tout va bien'' … ''Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi'' … Enfin, bon. J'ai eu ma preuve que tu n'étais pas encore mort, donc pour l'instant, je vais considérer cela comme suffisant. Mais ne pense pas t'en sortir comme ça, Kurosaki ! Tu ne pourras pas nous cacher indéfiniment ce qu'il t'es réellement arrivé ! Ishida._ »

Le quincy signait toujours. Ah, il faisait toujours d'aussi longs romans, aussi, pensa Ichigo, laissant naître un rictus amusé sur son visage; sourire que le bleuté remarqua rapidement. Et la dernière chose qui caractérisait parfaitement bien le brun était cette faculté qu'il avait de toujours tout remarquer avant les autres. Juste avec ce que le roux avait écrit, il avait pu deviner que quelque chose était arrivé.

Et ça, seul Uryu était capable de le faire.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme un con ? Demanda Grimmjow avec son légendaire tact. »

Question qui vexa quelque peu Ichigo, bien qu'il n'en fit rien voir.

« Déjà, je ne souris pas ''comme un con'', et en plus, je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresses, imbécile.

-Comment tu m'as traité, là ?! S'énerva le bleuté, prenant la mouche.

-Tais-toi, Grimmjow, je veux pouvoir entendre mes messages vocaux ! »

Le concerné grinça des dents mais n'osa pas rétorquer, sachant très bien qu'entre lui et l'humain, c'était lui qu'on foutrait à la porte au moindre faux pas, quel qu'en soit la raison. Le roux porta l'appareil à son oreille et se tut définitivement, essayant de capter le premier message qu'on lui avait laissé.

« Message laissé à 14h39. Biiip._ C'est Chad. Désolé de te déranger. J'ai appelé deux fois, mais tu ne répondais pas. J'espère que tu vas bien. Rappelle-moi vite pour me donner de tes nouvelle. A bientôt. _Message laissé à 14H45. Biiip. _K-kurosaki-kun ? C'est Orihime. J'ai trouvé bizarre que tu ne réponde pas à mon message alors je t'ai appelé. J'ai d'abord pensé que tu ne l'avais pas reçu, mais comme tu ne me réponds pas, je te laisse quand même un message vocal. Rappel-moi vite, s'il te plaît ! _Message laissé à 15h25... »

Elle l'a laissé il y a moins de dix minutes ! Constata avec étonnement le roux en vérifiant l'heure actuelle sur son téléphone.

« _Kurosaki-kun ! Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?! Tu n'as répondu à personne ! On commence à vraiment s'inquiéter, tu sais ! Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es chez Urahara-san, n'est-ce pas ? Nous allons te rejoindre dans très peu de temps, ne t'en fais pas, nous arrivons tout de suite et nous allons..._ Bip ! »

Le roux venait de raccrocher. Mon dieu ! C'était horrible, c'était impensable, ses amis qu'il avait essayé de tenir à l'écart allaient arriver ! Il était vraiment maudit ! Et encore ! Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à son téléphone portable !

Sans perdre une seconde, il se jeta sur Grimmjow qu'il traîna de force jusqu'au laboratoire secret.

« Qu'est-c'que... ?!

-Désolé, Grimm, on a pas de temps à perdre, là ! Je t'expliquerai plus tard ! Répétait Kurosaki, courant parmi les dunes du terrain d'entrainement et en évitant les grosses pierres qui lui barraient majestueusement la route. »

L'arrancar, lui, écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas rêvé, le rouquin l'avait bel et bien appelé Grimm, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, chez le rouquin, franchement ? Il le suppliait de le tuer, il lui lançait un défi complètement débile qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner, il le maudissait et finalement, il l'attrapait sans prévenir en l'affublant d'un surnom complètement débile qui ne faisait que reprendre la première syllabe de son prénom !

A ce moment-là, le bleuté hésita entre se débattre en sautant sur le rouquin pour lui faire regretter son manque de respect ou de sourire comme un débile pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement. Il jeta un œil à son ennemi qui ne semblait apparemment pas avoir tiqué à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Ha ! Eh bien la panthère se ferait une joie de lui rappeler plus tard, dans d'autres circonstances, avec un sourire sadique et un air aguicheur à l'appui !

Bizarrement, il voulait mettre le roux mal à l'aise.

Mais quand il disait mal à l'aise, c'était v_raiment _mal à l'aise.

Il voulait qu'il rougisse.

Qu'il détourne le regard.

Qu'il balbutie.

Qu'il essaie d'esquiver.

Et enfin, et ce que le bleuté attendait le plus, qu'il _avoue_.

Qu'il se trouve des excuses.

Qu'il ronchonne pour masquer sa gêne.

Qu'il s'énerve.

Qu'il se lamente.

Ah, il l'entendait déjà murmurer, les joues délicieusement rouges et une main sur le visage, un ''_Roh, mais pourquoi j'ai lâché ça ?_'' qui lui ressemblerait parfaitement.

Parce qu'Ichigo était Ichigo. Que l'arrancar ne le connaissait que trop bien. Et qu'il ne changerait sûrement jamais.

Le manque de souffle l'arracha à ses pensées. Ils courraient trop vite. Et même s'il était à moitié porté par l'enfant roux, sa tenue l'entravait toujours. Le bas était devenu noir, à force de traîner dans le sable, et ses sandales traditionnels bien trop grandes n'étaient retenues que par les doigts de pieds du petit roi qui les resserraient de toutes ses forces pour ne pas perdre les dites-chaussures en route.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Jaggerjack s'emmêla les pinceaux dans un moment d'inattention (en fait, il cherchait juste à remettre sa veste qui penchait plus sur un bras que sur l'autre, mais ça, tout le monde s'en fout... * sort *), s'affalant sur le roux, et, aidés par leur vitesse de course, les deux enfants dégringolèrent parmi les dunes dans un magistral roulé-boulé pour se retrouver encastrés dans une énorme pierre pas molle du tout.

Bien sûr, -et à cause de l'attraction terrestre-, il s'affaissèrent finalement à terre dans un mouvement fluide, étourdis, voire complètement assommés sous le choc. Ichigo fut le premier à s'en remettre, se relevant en dansant la salsa à cause de sa tête qui lui tournait encore.

« Pu-pu-tain Grimmjow, t-t'aurai pu faire gaffe, m-merde ! Réprimanda-t-il, s'appuyant contre la dite-pierre qui lui avait fracassé le crâne quelques secondes auparavant, passant une main qui se voulait réparatrice sur son front. Oh mon Dieu ma tête... »

Il reprit son souffle, yeux fermé, tandis que Grimmjow se relevait doucement, tel un bourré ayant trop dansé.

« C'pas d'ma faute, 'foiré ! T'as vu comme chui fringué ? Et tu crois p'têt' que j'peux courir, avec des habits trois fois plus grand qu'moi ?! »

Ce qui était sûr, se dit Ichigo en soupirant et en sentant son mal de tête s'accentuer, c'est que le bleuté reprenait vite du poil de la bête. Mais en même temps, lui, c'était un hollow ! Et un arrancar, en plus de ça ! Alors que le rouquin n'était qu'un pitoyable humain incapable de résister correctement à de trop violents chocs.

« Bon, de toute façon, tu vas bien ? Risqua le-dit humain, se battant contre la douleur de son coup à la tête.

-Mouais... Un peu sonné, mais voilà, quoi, sans plus...

-Normal, après une dégringolade pareil... Bon, on y retourne, al- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà, son nez s'était transformé en une fontaine à sang, tâchant son tee-shirt au passage. Dans un réflexe de survie, il plaqua ses mains sur son pif, rougissant en remarquant le regard effaré du bleuté.

Il allait jurer, mais Grimmjow le coupa en lui plaquant assez violemment sa veste sur le nez.

« R'garde moi pas avec une gueule de ''j'comprends pas c'qui s'passe'' ! Beugla le mini-arrancar. T'es humain, bordel ! Alors bien sûr qu't'es moins résistant aux chocs, idiot !

-Ah ! Mais ta veste va virer au rouge ! S'écria Ichigo, ses paroles quelque peu étouffées par le tissu.

-Rien à foutre ! T'façon, sûrement que j'la remettrais jamais ! Pis c'est toujours mieux qu'de voir ton pif pisser le sang, sérieux ! »

Kurosaki en aurait presque rit. Mais vraiment, de voir que Jaggerjack s'inquiétait limite pour lui, c'était _terrifiant_. Oh, bien sûr, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ces sourires tout simplement horribles que pouvait vous envoyer le bleuté, mais de savoir que l'ancien espada avait de grandes, et même de très grandes chances de remporter leur pari refroidit Ichigo.

Et puis tant pis pour le gage ! Se dit Ichigo. S'il était bien trop dur et trop cruel, le bleu ne lui ferait pas changer d'avis, et il ne le ferait pas ! Après tout, il avait bien dit : ''tout, tant que c'est réalisable'', non ? Donc il avait le droit de montrer son désaccord si ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout !

« Oh, mais c'était vous, ce boucan ? Retentit la voix aiguë d'Urahara, arrachant le rouquin à ses pensées. Eh bien ! J'ai presque cru qu'il y avait un tremblement de terre !

-Urahara-san ! Sourit Ichigo.

-Oh, mais tu es plein de sang, Kurosaki-san ! Que s'est-il donc passé pour que tu saignes ainsi et que tu te sois fait cette énorme bosse ? »

Donc, il avait, en prime, une bosse. Il s'imagina deux minutes gamin, avec une veste blanche poisseuse de sang sur la figure, tout égratigné et un bel oeuf trônant sur son front. C'était risible. Mais Ichigo n'était pas trop pour l'auto-dérision, alors il se tut.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle pourquoi il avait autant couru.

« Urahara-san ! Orihime, Ishida, et Chad arrivent !

-Ah bon ? Et... En quel honneur ? Demanda le gérant, amusé.

-... Ils... sont inquiets pour moi. »

Ichigo baissa les yeux soutenant comme il le pouvait l'habit qui lui servait de torchon-essuie-nez.

« Et... je suppose que tu ne veux pas vraiment leur expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Grimmjow ? »

L'ancien shinigami remplaçant fit un ''non'' de la tête.

« Mais, es-tu sûr qu'ils... ah, mais oui ! Je sens déjà leur reiatsu ! »

Kurosaki se tendit, priant pour que le blond accepte de lui sauver la mise.

« Bon; allez vous cacher dans mon laboratoire, celui-ci est isolant. Cela suffira amplement à cacher votre reiatsu restant même si je ne pourrais sans aucun doute pas cacher votre visite à Ishida-san...

-Merci beaucoup, Urahara-san ! Je suis vraiment désolé de vous demander ça.

-Allons, allons, ce n'est rien ! Mais maintenant, allez vite vous cacher ! Je règle ça, ne t'en fais pas. »

Le rouquin remercia une seconde fois et demanda au bleuté de le suivre jusqu'au laboratoire.

« Bon, eh bien, à moi de jouer ! Sourit le gérant, amusé. »

Et c'est dans un shunpo qu'il s'élança vers l'entrée de sa modeste boutique pour accueillir ses nouveaux invités.

To be continued...

* * *

**Alors, alors ? Urahara réussira-t-il à calmer la curiosité des amis (pot-de-colle) d'Ichigo ?**

**Le nez du rouquin arrêtera-t-il de saigner ?**

**Grimmjow fera-t-il encore preuve de gentillesse ?**

**Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai essayé de rajouter de l'humour. Pas facile. Mais j'espère que ça vous aura quand même fait rire. Surtout les pensées de Grimm sur Ichi ! XD**

**Je vous dis à la prochaine, et sachez une chose : 1 review = temps de mise en ligne du prochain chapitre divisé par 2 ! Et je jure solennellement que si je dépasse le seuil des 100 reviews pour ce chapitre, vous aurez la suite dans moins de deux semaines après la 100ème review ! Plus UN bonus ! (je sais que vous aimez mes bonus ! XD)**

**Alors, n'hésitez plus et tapez votre review ! Je répond, je discute, je ne mords pas. (Ice : C'est bon à savoir, tiens... -_-)**

**Bye !**


	9. Début d'une longue complicité

**RàRA :**

**ayu : Ah, contente qu'il t'ai fait rire ! X) Oh non, les ennuis ne font que commencer... *µ* Merci pour la review, en tout cas ! ^^**

**celeste31 : XD Je le sais, j'ai tout intérêt à ne jamais finir cette fic ou à en commencer une autre qui plaise autant si je ne veux pas disparaître de la surface de la Terre (quoique... si je meurs, j'ai peut-être une chance de devenir un shinigami ? 8D) **

**XD Ah ah ! Le gagnant ne se dévoilera que dans très longtemps, à l'allure où ça avance... (Oui, j'avais compté à peine 4 chapitres ce que j'ai fait en 7 chapitres. Mais bien sûr, avec moi, ça fini toujours en roman, alors...)**

**Beaucoup m'ont fait cette remarque du "Urahara est aveugle" ! XD Et je dois avouer que c'est plutôt vrai ! Mais c'est ça qui fait son charme... * mode fan enclenché ***

**Moi, je ne l'aime pas tout court. Cette fille me soule, et personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis ! U_U**

**Owiiii ! Un Ichi mignon, ça se refuse pas ! ^^**

**En tout cas, merci pour ta review, c'était vraiment très gentil et ça m'a fait très plaisir ! ^^**

**Grimmjow fanboy : XD Je sais, je suis née pour faire chier ! Oui, la relation commence maintenant et n'est pas prête de se finir ! X) Oui, le pari, ça va faire saigner des nez, c'est moi qui le dit ! XD Grimmy n'est jamais à court d'imagination ! *µ* Très franchement, j'adore le UraIchi pour, justement, son improbabilité, mais je suis d'accord avec toi (puisque je l'ai moi-même dit dans ma fic) qu'ils ont beaucoup plus une relation père/fils ! ^^ Merci énormément pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Je me suis magné à fond pour cette suite ! *O***

**grimmlove : Oh ! Tiens ! Un(e) nouveau/nouvelle lecteur/lectrice ! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour la review, déjà, je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fiction te plaise ! De savoir que des personnes se lancent dans les reviews me fait vraiment chaud au coeur, merci énormément d'avoir pris le temps de poster un petit avis ! ^^**

**Lottie : Oh ! Une nouvelle fan de bleach et encore une nouvelle lectrice ! *O* Je suis trop heureuse ! ^^ En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic, c'est la toute première que je poste sur un site aussi important, et de savoir que j'ai obtenue ma 100ème review, c'est juste... incroyable ! Je t'en suis énormément reconnaissante ! ;D En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, et j'ai hâte de te revoir ! ^^**

* * *

**BONJOUR TOUT LE MOOOOONDE !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, parce que moi, autant je suis super heureuse, autant je suis démoralisée à mort. M'enfin, bon. Déjà que je fais toujours un roman pour écrire l'en-tête, alors je vais vous épargner ça.**

**Sachez quand même que si je garde la forme, c'est grâce à vous ! 100 reviews au bout du 7ème chapitre, c'est juste incroyable. Vraiment, je remercie franchement tous ceux qui ont lu et qui ont trouvé le temps de poster un commentaire, c'est juste trop gentil ! ^^**

**Rentrons dans le vif du sujet : l'humour revient, et en masse ! Je ne vais pas dire que je suis fière de certaines vannes ou autre, m'enfin, j'ai essayé, et c'est le principal, non ?:D**

**J'ai essayé de me magner, mais comme je n'ai pas trouvé de bon bonus, j'ai le regret de vous dire que je vous le réserve pour une autre fois, qui sera très prochainement, je le jure ! Il est aussi plus petit que les autres.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Début d'une longue complicité**

* * *

« -Putain, on y voit que dalle là d'dans ! L'est où, la lumière ?!

-J'en sais rien, moi !

-Mais QUI est le gros con qui a refermé c'te putain d'trappe avant d'avoir allumé, merde !

-... Euh... Grimmjow ?

-QUOI ?!

-C'est toi, qui a fermé la trappe.

-... Ah. »

Un silence suivit la réplique. Ichigo se retenait difficilement de lâcher un rire strident, de peur d'énerver l'idiot bleu qui pouvait décidément envoyer des conneries plus grosses que lui. Celui-ci reprit d'ailleurs, gêné :

« Mais, en même temps, qu'est-c'que j'en savais, moi, qu'il allait faire aussi noir que ça ?! Z'auraient pas pu mettre un aut' système d'éclairage ? À Las Noches, ça s'allume automatiquement, hein ! Et puis- »

Jaggerjack s'arrêta en entendant Ichigo soupirer.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave. Urahara-san va revenir dans deux minutes, et je ne pense pas que tu aies peur du noir... ?

-'Pis quoi, encore ?! Répliqua du tac au tac le bleuté. J'aurai eu peur du noir, j'aurai même pas survécu au Hueco Mundo ! »

Ichigo se tut, souhaitant en entendre plus sur cette terre désolée d'où venait l'arrancar. Il se rappelait les dunes froides, les arbres morts, l'horizon noir... La seule chose qu'il avait un tant soit peu aimé dans cet univers désolé, c'était cette lune.

Cette magnifique lune pâle, semblable à un traître ou un leurre dont le rôle était de combler le manque de soleil, qui donnait un côté nostalgique à l'endroit.

Il se rappelle encore que, quand il avait demandé à Orihime si elle ne s'était pas senti trop seule, dans sa froide et morne cellule, elle avait répondu mot pour mot, même si cela ressemblait à un énorme mensonge : ''_Non, pas du tout, je ne me sentais pas seule ! Je regardais la lune. Cette lune qui avait l'air de partager ma douleur..._''

Il lança finalement, se tirant doucement de ses songes :

« C'est vrai qu'il fait noir, là-bas... Même quand tu es avec quelqu'un, tu t'y sens terriblement seul... Comme si le monde n'avait eu d'autres choix que de t'envoyer pourrir sur cette terre désolée... Et je suis sûr que si je n'y étais pas allé avec mes amis, j'aurai sombré dans ce ciel morne avant même d'être entré dans Las Noches !

-Ha ! Riait ironiquement Grimmjow. ''Comme si l'monde n'avait eu d'aut' choix qu'de t'envoyer pourrir là-bas'' ? T'imagine mêm' pas à quel point t'as raison ! T'sais quoi ? Dans mon monde, c'est bouffer ou être bouffé ! Y'a qu'deux types d'individus, chez moi : les dominants, et les dominés. Rien d'aut'. Pas d'adultes, d'enfants. Pas d'femmes ni d'hommes. Juste _un_ roi, et des serviteurs. Tu crèves de faim ? Débrouille-toi pour t'remplir l'estomac ! Les gamins meurent, les faibles crèvent tous; seuls les forts survivent. »

Le rouquin écoutait en silence, touché, voire presque ému par ces paroles. Grimmjow s'ouvrait. Grimmjow se confiait à lui. Grimmjow lui parlait de _sa_ vie, des moments durs qu'il avait dû surmonter, de la naissance de son désir d'être roi... Et pour rien au monde Kurosaki ne l'aurait coupé.

« C'que t'appelle un ''ami'', ça exist'pas, chez nous. Partenaire, à la limite. Servant pour la plupart. Mais c'ui qui s'ra toujours là pour toi, l'existe pas. »

Il se remit à rire, plus fort si c'eût été possible.

« On a pas d'coeur, c'est tout ! On est des rescapés d'l'enfer, les bouffons qu'la Soul Society a laissé crever sur l'bord d'une route ! Et après, c'est encore nous, les méchants ! Parc'qu'on a b'soin d'âmes humaines. Perso, j'ai jamais bouffé une âme ''pure'' d'ma vie, pass'ke j'en ai jamais éprouvé l'besoin. Les hollows m'allaient très bien, et quand chui v'nu pour la première fois sur terre, j'mangeais déjà des menos grande; du coup, j'trouvais les âmes humaines bien trop faibles par rapport à ma nourriture à moi...

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Énonça Ichigo. Quand tu dis que vous n'avez pas de cœur, je ne suis pas d'accord. Nell était un hollow, et les deux zigotos qui la suivaient tout le temps aussi ! »

Loin, très loin dans les profondeurs du Hueco Mundo, Pesche Gadishe et Dondochakka Bilstan atchoumèrent exactement en même temps, se faisant réprimander par Nell qui pensait que ses deux compagnons avaient attrapés un rhume.

« Pourtant, reprit le roux, ne se doutant pas de ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir engendré dans l'autre monde, on voyait clairement qu'ils se seraient suivis jusqu'au bout du monde ! Ils sont venus avec nous à Las Noches en sachant très bien qui nous étions, ils nous faisaient confiance et il _se_ faisaient confiance ! »

Le bleuté ne dit rien. Le roux continua.

« Le cœur n'a rien à voir. Les relations se créent mutuellement dès le moment où deux personnes font tout leur possible pour s'attacher l'une à l'autre. Il faut être patient. Altruiste. Compréhensif. À partir du moment où tu te donnes à fond pour devenir ami avec quelqu'un et que celui-ci te le rend, tu t'attaches. Bien sûr, ça ne se fait pas en un jour ou une semaine. Il faut plusieurs mois, plusieurs années, même ! Il faut apprendre à se connaître et à s'accepter tout doucement. Ça commence par un ''bonjour'' tous les matins, puis par des repas partagés, des sorties, des soirées, et petit à petit, tu n'imagines même plus ta vie sans l'autre.

-T'veux dire qu'tu pourrais pas vivre, sans tes amis?

-Non. Sans les paroles et les gestes saugrenus d'Orihime, les phrases sarcastique d'Ishida, le silence de Chad, et même les caprices de Keigo, la violence de Tatsuki et les bruits aigus du portable de Mitsuhiro, je ne reconnaîtrais plus ma vie.

-Mais pourtant, c'est qu'un silence, et c'est qu'des bruits !

-On a pas besoin de mots, tu sais, dans une amitié ! Et puis, c'est pareil pour ma famille ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, sans mon père qui me saute dessus à chaque fois que je rentre à la maison, sans les plats succulents de Yuzu, sans les remarques je-m'en-foutisme de Karin... »

Une question effleura l'esprit de Grimmjow.

« Et... Sans les shinigami ? »

Ichigo se tendit.

« Eh bien... On va dire que c'est un peu pareil ! Il m'arrive de regretter les dessins de Rukia, l'air revêche de Tôshiro, le sourire débile de Renji... Mais, tu sais, le pire, chez l'être humain, c'est qu'il s'habitue _à tout_. »

La phrase avait été prononcée amèrement, avec un semblant de nostalgie et de sarcasme, mais Grimmjow ne releva pas.

Il voulait essayer de mettre en oeuvre ce qu'Ichigo lui avait dit. Pas par intérêt. Juste pour voir, pour savoir ce que ça faisait. Il voulait dire bonjour le matin. Il voulait se rapprocher tout doucement. Il voulait faire des sorties avec le rouquin. Apprendre à le connaître. Décrypter son mode de vie. Panses ses plaies les plus profondes.

Juste pour ensuite disparaître et se rendre compte de ce que ça faisait.

Il voulait regretter ses défauts. Se souvenir de ses qualités. Des moments qu'ils auraient passés ensemble. Des disputes qu'ils auraient eus. Il voulait juste profiter du hasard qui les avaient transformés en enfant comme le peintre profite du pot de peinture qui s'est renversé sur sa toile.

Mais... Si l'amitié correspondait à ce que lui avait dit Kurosaki et était si dévastatrice, pourrait-il s'en aller en abandonnant son ancien ennemi ?

Oh, et puis, il verrait bien ! De toute façon, il était presque certain qu'en cherchant sur cette piste, il pourrait trouver la signification de cette chaleur qu'il ressentait constamment depuis déjà un moment en pensant au rouquin !

C'était quelque chose de tellement contradictoire par rapport à la haine qu'il éprouvait pour l'humain qu'il souhaitait juste savoir d'où cette émotion venait et pourquoi il la ressentait ainsi.

Et Grimmjow était curieux. Extrêmement curieux.

Il voulait savoir. Peu importe ce qui lui en coûtait.

D'un coup, et alors qu'il allait répliqué quelque chose, un bruit électronique retentit et une lumière bleue pas plus grosse qu'un bouton de télécommande se mit à briller dans le fond de la pièce.

« C'quoi, c'machin qui brille ?

-Très franchement, je n'en sais rien. »

Quelque secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Ichigo trouve bon d'ajouter :

« Mais il vaudrait mieux ne pas y touch- »

Trop tard. Le bleuté s'était déjà faufilé, attiré par cette petite lumière scintillante, pour poser son doigt dessus.

« T'as dit quelque chose ? Lui demanda Grimmjow, nullement impressionné. »

* * *

« Oh ! Mais quelle bonne surprise de vous recevoir ! Je ne m'attendais nullement à votre visite, cela me fait très plaisir ! Salua d'une voix hypocrite un Urahara caché derrière son éventail. Alors, que me vaut donc l'honneur de votre venue dans mon humble échoppe ?

-Bonjour, Urahara-san ! Sourit Orihime. Nous aimerions voir Kurosaki-kun ! Il est à l'intérieur ? »

Le vendeur prit une moue désolée.

« Oh, je suis navré, il est effectivement venu ici, mais il est déjà reparti...

-L'arrancar aussi, était là, n'est-ce pas ? Soupçonna Ishida, sondant le reiatsu alentour.

-C'est exact. Ils ont eu ce qu'on pourrait appeler ''un petit problème'' durant leur combat, mais ne vous en faites pas, Kurosaki-san va bien.

-Où est-il, en ce moment ? Demanda la rousse, inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas exactement... Vous le connaissez, il est tellement protecteur qu'il n'a voulu dire sa destination à personne ! Mais sachez juste qu'il va bien.

-Oh... Eh bien, merci beaucoup à vous, lui répondit Inoue, déçue. Nous allons vous laisser, alors !

-Vous ne viendrez pas prendre un petit thé avec moi ? Je me sens seul... En plus, Tessai est allé faire les courses.

-Ah, je suis vraiment désolée ! Vous venez de me rappeler que je n'ai plus de farine ! Et sans farine, je ne pourrais pas faire mon bœuf-bourguignon-choco-banana... Je vais donc aller en acheter ! »

Le marchand se tourna vers le bronzé qui, jusqu'ici, n'avait pas dit un mot.

« Et toi, Yasutora-san ? Est-ce tu voudrais prendre un thé avec moi ?

-Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas non plus.

-Quel dommage ! Ironisa le blond, caché sous son éventail assorti à son chapeau. Donc, aucun de vous ne vient ? »

Ce n'était qu'une mascarade. Juste une façon pour ne pas qu'ils découvrent qu'il cachait quelque chose. Il était certain qu'Orihime n'accepterait pas, feignant un chose importante pour ne pas rester sans aucune raison dans sa boutique.

Il était aussi conscient que si la rousse ne restait pas, Chad allait lui aussi refuser. Peut-être de peur d'être le seul à rester... Mais pour Ishida, il y avait un certain problème : le brun était très intelligent... Peut-être même qu'il avait déjà découvert le mensonge, et ça, ce n'était pas très bon.

« Moi je veux bien rester, répondit-il d'ailleurs, un air indéchiffrable au visage. »

Les deux autres le regardèrent consternés, et Urahara se contint pour paraître très heureux.

« Oh ! Comme c'est gentil, Ishida-san ! Je t'en pris, entre, entre ! »

Il s'écarta un peu et le quincy entra en relevant ses lunettes dans un geste qui relevait de l'habitude.

« Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir entrer vous aussi ? Réitéra le blond par politesse, mais priant pour que les deux autres soient assez polis pour refuser de nouveau.

-O-oui, oui ! Balbutia la rousse, gênée.

-Moi aussi. Désolé.

-Bon, eh bien à bientôt !

-Au revoir !

-Oui. À bientôt. »

Et Urahara referma les deux shoji, essayant de retarder le plus possible le moment de la discussion avec l'ami de Kurosaki. Tentative complètement ratée, car le brun ne semblait pas enclin à le lâcher aussi facilement.

« Alors, où est-il ? »

Urahara soupira.

« Dans mon laboratoire, au sous-sol.

-J'en étais sûr... Je vais le voir. »

Le blond le retint fortement.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Tu veux une raison très valable ? Il n'est pas seul. »

Ishida parut surpris.

« Quoi ?! Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas viré l'arrancar ?!

-Non, je ne l'ai pas _viré_.

-Mais... Mais pourquoi donc ?!

-Déjà parce que leur problème les concernent tous les deux, et ensuite parce que je n'ai rien contre cet arrancar. »

Ishida ne le comprenait pas. Ce hollow venait pour tuer Ichigo et était donc la cause d'un problème qui paraissait assez grave, mais le blond lui ouvrait sa porte ?!

« Kurosaki-san non plus, ne veut pas le mettre à la porte. Se justifia le gérant.

-Kurosaki est bête ! Il a pitié de tout et de n'importe quoi; il pardonne beaucoup trop vite !

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Gronda plutôt méchamment Kisuke, qui trouvait décidément injuste que tout retombe sur la tête de ce pauvre Jaggerjack sans que celui-ci n'ait fait de mal ! Il reprit, essayant de garder son calme : Kurosaki-san est bien assez intelligent pour savoir s'il doit craindre ou non quelque chose d'un ennemi, à ce que je sache ! Ne crois pas que j'ai laissé entrer Grimmjow-san dans cette bâtisse avant de l'avoir jugé, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Si j'estime qu'il a assez de maîtrise pour pouvoir résider dans cette boutique, c'est qu'il peut rester ici. De toute façon, Kurosaki-san sait très bien le gérer, et- »

Un bruit tonitruant stoppa Urahara dans son flot de parole, telle une énorme explosion, alors que lui et le quincy tanguèrent sous une sorte de mini-séisme, leur visage empreint de la même incompréhension. Ce n'est que quelques secondes après, alors que le sol était redevenu stable, qu'il entendirent une voix assez aigüe semblant venir du sol hurler :

« GRIMMJOOOOOOOW ! »

Un gros blanc s'en suivit, un ange passa, puis deux, puis trois, puis un quatrième et un cinquième avant que le blond ne déclare :

« Ah ! Grimmjow-san a dû toucher le mauvais bouton... »

Le quincy soupira, et s'apprêtait à demander quelle était la voix qu'ils venaient d'entendre, mais le gérant au bob le coupa :

« Tu ferais mieux de partir, Ishida-san. Pas que je veuille te virer, mais il serait fâcheux que tu patientes dans ce salon le temps que j'aille voir ce que cette tornade bleue a bien pu faire, et je ne me vois pas trop expliquer à Kurosaki-san que tu attends en haut... »

Le quincy ne comptait pas en rester-là, mais il obtempéra en voyant l'air sévère du blond.

« Je reviendrai ! Et sachez que je compte bien découvrir le secret que Kurosaki cherche tellement à cacher ! »

Le gérant étira un sourire amusé.

« Ça, je n'en doute pas ! Bon; allez, maintenant, ouste ! J'ai deux enfants qui m'attendent, moi ! »

Le brun ne releva pas le mot ''enfant'', certain que le scientifique rigolait toujours, et il sortit pleins de doutes, tenté d'aller voir ce qui se passait au sous-sol. Néanmoins, par respect pour son ami et un peu aussi de peur de voir l'ingénieur en colère, -oui, Uryu avait PEUR- il décida de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer un peu.

* * *

« Je te déteste ! Je te hais ! Je te méprise ! Arrancar à deux neurones ! Bouffon en puissance ! Imbécile fini ! Nan, mais sérieux ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de toucher à ce PUTAIN de BOUTON de MERDE ?!

-La ferme ! Tu me casse les couille, connard d'shinigami ! On est toujours vivant, alors j'vois pas d'quoi tu t'plains !

-Je me plains parce que Môsieur Grimmjow a voulu faire le mariole et ne m'a pas écouté alors que je lui avait clairement dit qu'on ne devait toucher A RIEN ! »

Le dénommé Grimmjow ne trouva rien à répliquer, trop agacé par cette voix énervante qui n'arrêtait pas de lui hurler des insultes et des critiques. Mais pourtant, le rouquin n'était pas décidé à se taire, et il était plutôt d'humeur à en rajouter une couche :

« Mon Dieu, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour tomber sur l'arrancar le plus bête de l'univers... On m'a maudit, c'est ça ? Ah, nan mais bien... La moité du laboratoire a dû s'effondrer sous l'explosion, on a pas de lumière et EN PLUS, on a dû nous entendre d'en haut !

-Ouais, bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Chui con, tu m'détestes, chui un bouffon, j'ai pigé, maint'nant ! »

On sentait dans la voix du bleuté comme une exaspération, une honte presque invisible qui calma instantanément Ichigo.

« Hein ? Con ? Bouffon ? J'te déteste ? Mais où est-ce que t'es allé chercher ça ?

-Mais c'est TOI qui me l'a dit, idiot !

-Ah bon ? Quand ça ?

-Y'a à peine deux minutes, s'pèce d'amnésique !

-Ah, bon. »

Dès ce moment, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osa dire un mot, et ils restèrent quelques bonnes minutes dans un silence complet, seulement coupé par le bruit de leur respiration. Finalement, Kurosaki décida de s'asseoir par terre en soupirant.

« Bon, ben ou a plus qu'à attendre qu'Urahara-san vienne à notre secours. Ce qui ne devrait sûrement pas tarder, vu tout le bruit que l'explosion a fait...

-Oui, bon, c'est bon, hein ! Tu vas pas me rabâcher pendant cent-sept ans que j'ai tout fait péter !

-C'était juste une constatation, rien de plus ! Et... je suis désolé de m'être emporté, tout à l'heure; je n'aurai pas dû te gueuler dessus comme je l'ai fait... »

Pour le coup, Ichigo bénit tous les Dieux d'être dans le noir complet. Sinon, le bleuté aurait facilement pu voir les rougeurs qui naissaient sur ses joues, et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça !

Quant à Grimmjow, celui-ci se trouvait exactement dans le même état. Et il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi. Mal à l'aise, il décida de se détendre en titillant un peu l'orangé.

« Dis Ichi ?

-Hm ? Oui qu- »

Le roux eut quelque secondes de blanc, avant de reprendre, gêné :

« A-attends, tu m'as appelé comment, là ?

-Bah, ''Ichi'', pourquoi ? T'm'as bien appelé ''Grimm'', toi, t't'à l'heure ! »

À ce moment-là, et en constatant le silence embarrassé de l'ancien shinigami, un enchaînement de phrases de la victoire défilèrent dans l'esprit du bleuté : ''_Yes, yes, YES ! Chui trop fort ! Il est gêné-euh ! Il est gêné-euh ! C'est qui l'meilleur ? C'est Grimmjow-sama, bien sûr ! Bouhahahahahahaha !_''. Et pour tous ceux qui se le demandent, oui, Grimmjow a toujours été un peu mégalomaniaque sur les bords...

« Je t'ai appelé... Grimm ?

-Ouais. T'm'as appelé ''Grimm''. Donc j'vois pas pourquoi moi j'pourrais pas t'appeler Ichi.

-Mais... C'était quand ?

-T't'à'l'heure, quand tu m'as embarqué jusqu'ici.

-A-ah bon ?

-Ouais. »

Il était mal. Ichigo était mal. S'il avait vraiment appelé le bleuté ''Grimm'', comme celui-ci le prétendait, il pouvait être sûr que l'arrancar n'allait pas le lâcher de si tôt. Qu'allait trouver le bleuté, pour l'ennuyer et lui foutre la honte ?

« Donc à partir d'maint'nant, j't'appellerai Ichi ! »

Ah, oui. C'était plutôt simple, en fait. Il imaginait parfaitement bien l'arrancar sourire, essayant de percer cette obscurité profonde pour voir les rougeurs qui naissaient maintenant sur ses joues. Et il n'aimait pas se faire prendre à ce jeu-là. Il ne voulait pas. Alors il contre-attaqua. Parce qu'enfant ou pas, Ichigo Kurosaki restait Ichigo Kurosaki.

« Dans ce cas, tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je t'appelle Grimm ? »

Surpris, le bleuté l'était. Il venait de s'en prendre plein les dents. Et beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru... Mais alors qu'il allait répliquer, une lumière envahit la pièce, et la tête d'Urahara apparut, tirant un semblant de sourire à Ichigo qui était vraiment soulagé que le gérant n'ait pas perdu son temps.

« Désolé de l'attente~ ! Ne vous en faites pas, je me suis occupé de tout, en haut.

-Urahara-san ! Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurai dû surveiller cet imbécile... Il a appuyé sur une sorte de bouton bleu et il y a eu comme une explosion...

-Imbécile ?! Beugla le concerné. J'suis pas un imbécile, moi; c'est toi, l'imbécile, c'est pas moi qui ait un nom qui veut dire ''fraise'' ! »

Non, vraiment, Jaggerjack avait le don de le foutre en rogne. Bon, qu'il le traite d'imbécile passait encore... Mais POURQUOI avait-il fallu qu'il lui parle de son prénom ?! Ça ne signifiait PAS ''fraise'', puisqu'il s'écrivait avec les kanji de ''celui qui protège'' !

« En plus, qui c'est qui s'retrouve torse nu après avoir _sacrifié_ sa magnifique veste pour pas qu'ton putain d'pif s'transforme en fontaine ?! Rajouta le-dit imbécile. »

Mais avant que Kurosaki ne puisse répliquer quelque chose, au bord de la crise de nerf, Urahara le stoppa, s'empêchant d'éclater de rire.

« Voyons, tout va bien, les enfants ! Ce bouton n'était pas très dangereux, regardez, il a juste fait trembler tout le laboratoire, rien de plus ! Allez, vous pouvez remonter, les dangers sont partis. Je vais m'occuper des quelques dégâts, ne vous en faîtes pas. Remontez donc en haut, et si vous voulez vous servir une boisson, la cuisine est à gauche ! »

Il poussa avec empressement les deux enfants jusqu'à l'échelle, répétant, le sourire aux lèvres :

« Allez, laissez-moi travailler, je vous rejoins dans deux minutes ! Ah ! Et Kurosaki-san ? Pourrais-tu me préparer un peu de thé, s'il te plait ?

-O-oui, oui... »

Soutenant comme il pouvait la veste devenue rougeâtre sur son nez, Ichigo monta l'échelle doucement, agacé par ce bout de tissu qu'il ne pouvait pas lâcher et qui l'empêchait de monter correctement sur l'échelle de fer.

« Bon, allez, magne ton cul, la fraise ! Râlait Grimmjow, roulant des yeux. On va pas y passer toute la soirée !

-Ferme-la, fêlé du bocal ! T'as qu'à essayer de monter avec un torchon collé au pif, et après tu parleras !

-Hé ! De quel droit tu traites ma veste de torchon ?! Elle était magnifique, avant qu'tu la tâche comme un imbécile ! Pis j'te signale que moi, j'ai des habits trois fois plus grands qu'moi, et j'me plains pas !

-Et t'es en train de faire quoi, là ?! Passer le balai, peut-être ?!

-C'est d'ta faute, tu mets trois heures à changer de barreau !

-Bah j'irai peut-être plus vite si t'arrêtais de tout le temps hurler ! »

Ce qui était sûr, se dit Urahara avec un sourire aux lèvres, c'est que la petite boutique allait être beaucoup plus vivante, maintenant que les deux ennemis allaient s'y installer...

De retour une nouvelle fois dans le salon, Ichigo s'empressa de se déguiser à l'aide d'un vieux carton vissé sur la tête, abandonnant la veste bousillée dans un coin sombre, et de faire le tour de la propriété pour s'assurer que tout danger amigosangsique (Qui vient du latin amigus qui veut dire ''très lié'' et sangsis venant du grec et signifiant ''légèrement pot-de-colle'') soit complètement partit.

« T'as l'air d'un débile, avec ton carton sur la poire ! Répétait Grimmjow au bord de la crise de rire.

-Chut ! Ne fais pas de bruit ! Ils sont peut-être là, quelque part, à guetter, à écouter aux portes ! S'ils comprennent ce qu'il se passe, je suis foutu ! Lui répondait dans un chuchotement le rouquin, regardant frénétiquement à gauche et à droite. »

Et Jaggerjack se mettait à rire encore plus fort, amusé de voir son ennemi au bord de la paranoïa.

Ce ne fut qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que Kurosaki, complètement rassuré, se débarrassa du carton en soupirant de soulagement, se dirigeant d'un pas un peu plus confiant vers la cuisine.

« Alors... Où est-ce qu'ils mettent le thé ? »

Grimmjow grimaça à l'entente de la boisson, regardant d'un œil mauvais le rouquin agenouillé devant quelques placards.

« Euh... Y'a pas aut' chose comme boisson ?

-Je sais pas, regarde dans le frigo ! »

Frigo, frigo ! Il était marrant, le rouquin ! Mais comment savoir ce qu'était un frigo ? Peut-être était-ce l'espèce de verre avec un couvercle et une lame ? Mais il ne contenait rien du tout ! Ou peut-être était-ce cette cage à la vitre noire et aux nombreux boutons ? Ou encore cette sorte de gros meuble avec des plaques de différentes tailles ?

Tout ce qu'il reconnaissait dans cette pièce, c'était la table, et les placards. Parce que ces deux choses existaient au Hueco Mundo. Mais alors un ''frigo'', il ne savait pas ce que ça pouvait bien être !

Voyant que l'arrancar restait planté devant la cuisinière, Ichigo lança :

« Le frigo, c'est l'espèce d'énorme placard blanc. Tu l'ouvres _tout doucement _et tu devrais pouvoir facilement trouver une autre boisson que du thé. »

Parfois, le rouquin savait se rendre utile ! Mais c'était seulement de temps en temps...

Se dirigeant vers ce qui ressemblait le plus à ce qu'avait décrit Kurosaki, il détailla un peu plus les murs de la pièce. Jaune assez clair, modeste, avec quelques tableaux ou autres accessoires par ci par là, elle ne contenait guère plus qu'une table avec quatre chaises, presque plus petite que celle du salon, et une tonne d'engins remplis de boutons divers dont il ne saurait sûrement jamais l'utilité.

Alors c'était ça, une cuisine humaines ?

Arrivé devant la chose, nommée ''frugo'', ou un truc dans le genre, il prit délicatement la poignée, respectant ce que le roux lui avait dit, avant de _tirer comme un malade_ pour que le placard bizarre s'ouvre, faisant sursauter l'humain.

« T'es malade, ou quoi ?! Je t'ai dit _doucement_, espèce d'attardé !

-Ouais, bah c'est doucement, pour moi !

-... »

Il fut surpris de voir Ichigo lâcher aussi vite, lassé de tant de violence, et le fut encore plus en voyant le nombre de choses que pouvait contenir le placard pourtant presque vite. Des tonnes d'emballages de couleurs différentes, contenant de la nourriture ou une boisson inconnue, rangés un peu n'importe où et n'importe comment laissa le bleuté ébahi.

« Tiens, t'as qu'à prendre du jus de fruit, c'est très bon ! Le conseilla l'orangé, ayant enfin trouvé son thé tout au fond d'un meuble rempli d'une bonne dizaine de produits différents. D'ailleurs, je vais en prendre aussi. »

Ichigo fit chauffer de l'eau dans une théière -qu'il avait repéré dans sa longue recherche du thé- et prit une tasse et deux verres pour le bleuté et pour lui, avant de repartir poser tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur la table du salon.

Il ouvrit difficilement la porte, et son sang se glaça en voyant l'ombre d'une silhouette sur le sol de la pièce.

« Alors comme ça vous avez fait sauter le laboratoire ? »

To be continued...

* * *

**...Hum, hum !**

**Oui, j'aurai pu vous épargner la fin sadique, vous qui m'avez accompagné jusque là, fidèles et dévoués ! Mais qu'y puis-je ? C'est un démon qui s'empare de moi à chaque fin de chapitre, pour inventer une chute égale à ma connerie profonde !**

…

**Ok, d'accord, personne n'y croit. C'est juste que j'aime faire ça, c'est tout. Et je dois aussi aimer les tomates par la même occasion...**

**Bon, je retrouve maintenant mon sérieux.**

**Alors, vraiment, il faut absolument que je vous remercie tous, que ce soit ceux qui lisent, ceux qui ajoutent ma fiction dans leur favoris et ceux qui la suivent, mais je veux surtout remercier tous les gens qui ont posté ne serait-ce qu'une review depuis le début de cette fiction.**

**Très franchement, je n'aurai jamais cru arriver aussi vite à un nombre aussi grand de lecteur et de commentaires, et ça me fait énormément plaisir.**

**Je ne le répèterai sûrement jamais assez, mais c'est grâce aux lecteurs, qu'une histoire peut vivre. Et j'ai de la chance d'avoir des lecteurs aussi attentionnés que vous ! ^^**

**Alors merci beaucoup à tous et à toutes, et l'on se retrouve très vite pour la suite de cette histoire !**

******Et un merci spécial pour Zazoute.28 et Lottie qui m'ont posté ma 99ème et ma 100ème review !**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu, car, très franchement, je le trouve plutôt moyen.**

**Reviews ? **


	10. Confontation imminente !

**RaR Anonyme à présent en fin de chapitre ! ^^**

**Yo ! Eh non tout le monde, je ne suis pas morte !**

**Alors déjà et avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser. J'ai pourtant prévenu que la suite tarderait à venir avec la reprise de l'école, mais je n'ai pas pu poster durant ces vacances non plus. **

**Les raisons ? De un, je ne savais pas comment travailler ce chapitre. J'ai toutes les idées pour le prochain, ainsi que la trame principale, mais il y aura forcément des moments où je vais bloquer. Et là, c'était le cas.**

**De deux, j'ai, si vous ne le savez pas, commencé un three shot centré en grande partie sur une relation GrimmIchi ambigüe et qui me tient beaucoup à cœur. Malheureusement, c'est un récit au présent et à la première personne, et je n'arrive donc pas à me concentrer sur cette histoire ET sur DLCDUE en même temps.**

**Pour finir, j'ai eu deux mois d'enfer. Entre les devoirs, la fatigue et le stresse, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire une seule ligne pendant plus de trois semaines d'affilées. Du coup, j'ai profité de ces si courtes vacances de noël pour retrouver la pêche !**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne année et une bonne lecture, pour, déjà, ce neuvième chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira plus qu'à moi ! ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Confrontation imminente !

* * *

« Y-Yoruichi ! S'écria Ichigo en voyant la jeune femme assise vers la table, semblant attendre quelqu'un. Mon Dieu, tu m'as foutu la frousse !

-Ah, désolé, désolé ! S'excusa la féline en s'approchant du rouquin, amusée. »

D'un coup, Ichigo blanchit. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas l'air surprise de son apparence ? Le savait-elle déjà ?

« Kisuke m'a tout raconté. Continua-t-elle, comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées du roux. Mais de toute façon, je t'avais déjà vu comme ça à mon arrivée.

-Tu es allée à la Soul Society ?

-Ouaip ! J'suis allée voir comment ils s'en sortaient, mais en fait, ils n'ont pas besoin de mon aide, alors j'suis revenue ici ! »

Yoruichi jouait avec la ruse. Elle voulait qu'Ichigo se dise que si elle n'était pas resté là-bas, et comme elle venait de dire qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle, il n'y avait rien d'horrible. Grave erreur de la part de la féline ! Le rouquin avait très bien compris qu'une chose absolument terrible s'était passée à la Soul Society, et que la violette et le blond étaient de mèche pour essayer vilement de le tromper.

Et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

« Je vois... Répondit-il quand même, redoublant d'effort pour cacher ses véritables pensées. »

Ils jouaient tous deux sur le même tableau. C'était à celui qui arrivait à tromper l'autre, et chacun semblaient penser avoir déjà gagné.

D'un coup, et sans prévenir, Yoruichi souleva le rouquin, sortant promptement celui-ci de ses pensées.

« T'es trop chou avec ce corps-là ! S'écria-t-elle, complètement hystérique.

-Ah, Yoruichi ! Lâche-moi, j'ai de la vaisselle entre les mains ! »

Mais la typée ne l'écoutait déjà plus, trop occupée à serrer ce poupon vivant contre ses deux obus, tel qu'elle le faisait à l'époque ou Byakuya était encore enfant.

Juste à côté, Grimmjow regardait la scène avec dégoût, se demandant qui pouvait bien être cette femme qui paraissait connaître le rouquin par cœur. Ils se tutoyaient, et Ichigo semblait l'appeler par son prénom. Et ça, ça le foutait en rogne sans même qu'il sache pourquoi.

Il soupira en voyant le roux essayer d'échapper à l'affreuse étreinte de la féline, hurlant des ''Yoruichi ! Ta poitrine m'écrase !'' et des ''repose-moi au sol, je vais faire tomber les verres'' à tout va.

« Bon, ben moi, j'vais goûter à c'te boisson bizarre ! S'exclama alors le bleuté, volant au passage les deux verres qu'Ichigo tenait fermement dans ses mains d'enfant pour aller les poser sur la table. »

Yoruichi, qui jusque là n'avait pas posé un regard sur le bleuté, le fixa doucement, surprise de voir que sa méthode ''pour rendre jaloux l'arrancar'' avait marché beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu. Elle sentait déjà les ondes négatives et le monologue mental énervé du bleuté à son égard. Et ça la faisait rire, mais rire d'une façon qu'elle avait oublié depuis bien longtemps !

« Gyaaah ! Hurla Ichigo en regardant sa main dans laquelle les deux verres avaient mystérieusement disparus. Repose ça, Grimmjow ! Tu vas les péter !

-Pff... N'importe quoi ! J'suis pas aussi con, tu s- »

CLIIG ! Et un verre par terre, un ! Reversé par un magnifique coup de coude de notre joueur préféré, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! Applaudissez, mes amis, applaudissez ! C'était un vrai coup de maître !

« Merde...

-Toi et ta délicatesse... Soupira le rouquin, vaincu. Tu pouvais pas faire attention ?! Je te rappelle que ce verre n'était pas à nous !

-Bah, t'inquiète ! Kisuke ne dira rien, c'est celui qui en casse le plus, dans cette boutique... »

D'un coup, l'humain se calma. Ah, oui ! Il s'en souvenait, maintenant, de toutes ces tasses que le blond cassait devant ses yeux, prétextant mille et une choses pour ne pas avouer que c'était à cause de sa maladresse et seulement à cause de ça que la tasse s'était cassée.

Kurosaki éclata dans un rire tonitruant, se rappelant avec humour toutes les fois où Tessai avait dû ramasser des morceaux de porcelaine, avec à côté un Urahara qui se confondait en excuses très peu sincères, caché derrière son incontournable éventail favori, le chapeau bien enfoncé sur la tête, dissimulant ainsi ses yeux malicieux.

Le mini-roi se tourna, étonné et incrédule, en face du rouquin, se demandant pourquoi diable l'autre riait autant. Rire bientôt suivi par celui de Yoruichi, qui pouvait sans mal deviner les pensées du roux.

« Et à chaque fois, il se trouve une excuse ! S'amusait la féline. ''Elle était glissante'', ''elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver là'', ''de toute façon, il fallait la jeter'' !

-C'est parfaitement ça ! Appuyait Ichigo, continuant à rire comme jamais. »

* * *

Au même moment, dans le laboratoire secret, Urahara éternua.

« Aaaatchouum ! Ouuuh... quelqu'un doit parler de moi... »

Et, sur cette conclusion, il se dépêcha de finir de tout ranger, s'armant d'un balai et d'un taux de patience impressionnant, se déplaçant par shunpo. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, tout était en ordre, et il souffla un peu, voyant qu'en fait, ce petit désagrément lui avait permis de ranger de font en comble le bordel dans lequel il travaillait depuis un bon bout de temps.

Il prit avec lui le gigai enfin fini du bleuté et se dirigea vers le salon. Après la grande traversée en shunpo de toute l'énorme pièce d'entrainement, ce fut au tour de la haute échelle d'être gravie, avec, en prime, un joli paquet à se trimbaler, pesant facilement quarante kilos au minimum.

Il retrouva la féline et les deux enfants autour de la petite table du salon, la théière encore fumante sur la table et trois verres de jus de fruits entamé. Le rouquin et la typée discutaient ensemble, semblant laisser de côté un Grimmjow qui regardait la jeune femme d'un œil mauvais.

« Oh, Urahara-san ! Vous avez fini de tout nettoyer ?

-Parfaitement, Kurosaki-san ! Et je vous amène par la même occasion le gigai de Grimmjow-san enfin fini !

-Cool ! S'exclama intelligemment le concerné, trop heureux de ne plus avoir à écouter parler les deux pipelettes qui lui servaient de compagnie.

-Au fait, je suis désolé de vous apprendre que cet imbécile a cassé un verre... Cru bon d'avouer Ichigo.

-Oh, vraiment ? Ne t'en fais pas, Kurosaki-san, il fallait les remplacer, de toute façon. Ces verres ont largement fait leur temps. »

Machinalement, le rouquin tourna son regard vers Yoruichi qui le fixait avec un regard amusé. Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps, surprenant le gérant qui se demandait depuis quand l'enfant de son ami riait avec une telle insouciance. Oh, et puis, c'était sans importance !

« Je vous embarque un moment, Grimmjow-san, pour vous emmener dans un endroit où vous pourrez trouver d'autres habits que ceux qui sont sur votre gigai, d'accord ?

-Ok. »

Après un court détour dans quelques couloirs, le gérant laissa le bleuté dans une chambre vide seulement agrémentée d'un grand placard mural et lui demanda de patienter le temps d'aller chercher quelques habits appartenant à Jinta.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés d'une pile de vêtements contenant pantalons, tee-shirt et chaussettes, constatant que l'arrancar avait déjà trouvé une solution pour rentrer dans son gigai.

« Parfait ! Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait aucun défaut notable.

-Mais... J'ai plus mon trou d'Hollow ! Et mon masque !

-C'est ce dont je dois te parler. En fait, ce n'est pas que tu ne les as plus, c'est juste qu'ils sont parfaitement invisible ! Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème du moment que rien ne dévoile ces deux anomalies, mais fais tout de même attention que personne ne s'en rende compte. »

Mais déjà, Grimmjow ne l'écoutait plus... En effet, le bleuté s'amusait à passer un de ses doigts dans le vide de son estomac, fasciné de voir que celui-ci passait comme s'il n'y avait aucune matière, alors que sa couleur de peau était bien là.

Voyant que son invité était ailleurs, le blond n'insista pas; mais se promit d'expliquer une nouvelle fois pour Ichigo, le rouquin étant sans aucun doute plus mature, même avec un corps et un esprit d'enfant, et donc plus apte à gérer ce petit risque.

« Bon, eh bien je te laisse choisir les habits dont tu as besoin et te changer. Pour ma part, je vais rejoindre Yoruichi et Kurosaki-san au salon ! »

Et il s'éclipsa en vitesse, retournant voir les deux compères qui discutaient joyeusement dans le salon. Il s'assit à la table, se servant une tasse de thé fumante, écoutant le duo palabrer doucement.

« Nan, c'est vrai ? Et c'est comme ça que t'es devenu un môme ? C'est fou, comme histoire ! S'exclamait Yoruichi, morte de rire.

-Mais oui ! Je te jure ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je me suis réveillé dans ce foutu corps ! Répliquait alors Kurosaki, brandissant un doigt furieux devant le nez de la féline qui repartait dans un délire sans bornes. »

Urahara sourit. D'un sourire tendre, un sourire qu'il n'avait normalement pas l'habitude de montrer. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal que le rouquin se retrouve dans ce corps ! Hormis son état physique et sa perte d'aptitudes variées, on pouvait ressentir une autre aura émaner de lui.

Ce n'était plus Ichigo, adolescent et shinigami remplaçant traumatisé de la mort de sa mère et blessé de sa perte de pouvoirs, mais Kurosaki Ichigo, un jeune garçon certes blessé et frustré d'avoir été mis à l'écart, mais reprenant finalement goût à la vie sur Terre.

Et tout ça, le gérant ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était peut-être un peu grâce à Grimmjow. Certes, le bleuté pouvait être bourrin et n'avait ni de tact, ni d'éducation, mais une certaine maladresse tendre et une profonde simplicité l'animait, rendant le personnage attachant et vivifiant.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Urahara Kisuke se sentit comme un père regardant son fils se relever après des années de lutte contre un souvenir pesant. Et il était fier de se dire que quelque part, il avait lui aussi un tant soit peu son rôle dans cette histoire...

« Eum... Désolé de vous déranger, coupa-t-il quand même, attirant l'attention, mais je voudrais parler un peu du gigai de Grimmjow. »

D'un coup, deux paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui d'un air sérieux. Et bien que Yoruichi semblait juste un peu tendue, Ichigo était carrément inquiet. Toute cette histoire l'avait épuisé, il ne voulait plus en entendre parler.

« J'ai camouflé la cavité au niveau de l'estomac, ainsi que la mâchoire qui trônait sur sa joue, en jouant sur les couleurs et la transparence. Ce qui veut dire que rien ne se voit, mais que si jamais quelqu'un lui touche le ventre ou la joue, soit la main passera au travers, soit la personne sentira le masque... Mais je pense qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes, tant qu'il reste à une certaine distance des autres.

-Je le surveillerai, ne vous en faîtes pas.

-Venant de ta part, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout ! Maintenant, j'aimerai entamer un sujet un peu plus important, si tu le veux bien. »

Ichigo grimaça.

« S'il vous plaît, discutons-en plus tard. Je ne veux plus discuter de ce fichu problème et de ses conséquences pour l'instant ! »

Mais Urahara continua, l'ignorant malgré tout :

« Ton père va sûrement revenir ce soir t'apporter d'autres vêtements, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais, je suis au courant, merci... Répliqua l'orangé, lasse.

-Mais es-tu au courant qu'il ne sera pas seul chez lui, ce soir ? »

D'un coup, le visage du roux pâlit, et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Vous voulez parler de... !

-Parfaitement. De tes sœurs, Ichigo. Si Isshin sort ce soir, et en sachant que leur frère n'est pas revenu à la maison, je pense qu'elles vont exiger des explications. Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles rien dire à tes amis, et je respecte tout à fait ton choix, mais je pense que tu devrais y réfléchir un peu plus, pour ce qui concerne tes sœurs. »

Le rouquin y avait déjà pensé plus tôt dans la journée, mais sa réflexion n'avait pas pu aller très loin, et il s'était résolu à ne pas trop y accorder d'importance à ce moment-là. Mais à présent, il était face à un véritable dilemme.

Devait-il dire à son père d'inventer un mensonge ? De dire à ses deux jeunes sœurs que lui-même n'en savait rien ? Ou de juste leur cacher en promettant que leur grand-frère reviendrait très vite ?

Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus, c'en était juste trop. Comme disait Urahara, mentir à un ami était facile, mais cacher quelque chose à sa famille l'était beaucoup moins. Il vivait avec elles, les accompagnait parfois pour faire les magasins ou jouer au foot, les cajolait, les taquinait, il connaissait tout, d'elles.

Pourtant, et à ce moment-là, il aurait souhaité être un parfait inconnu, à leurs yeux. Et cette pensée lui faisait _peur_. Elle le terrifiait.

« Putain mais j'me sens super mal dans c'machin ! Hé ! Urahara, c'est ça ? Vous pouvez pas y faire un truc à c'putain d'corps ? »

Ichigo tourna la tête vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir avec fracas, tombant nez-à-nez avec un spécimen aux cheveux bleus et un air énervé.

« Oh, vraiment ? Il faut que tu t'y habitue, c'est tout nouveau, pour toi. Je ne peux guère faire plus que détendre un peu l'enveloppe, si tu veux; mais fais donc quelques shunpo le temps de t'habituer !

-... J'suis pas un putain d'shinigami, moi ! Je fais des sonido, des so-ni-do ! Pas des shunpo ou je sais pas trop quoi !

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai, autant pour moi... »

Il prit sa tasse et but une gorgée de thé fumant, reposant ensuite la porcelaine sur la petite table dans un bruit étouffé. L'ambiance était lourde, et Grimmjow ne comprenait pas pourquoi. C'est dès qu'il jeta un coup d'œil au rouquin qu'il saisit d'où venait le malaise.

Celui-ci fixait un point lointain, essayant de fuir la discussion, fuir ses responsabilités. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Qu'on lui foute la paix, au moins pour deux minutes, juste pour qu'il oublie un peu ce qui s'était passé...

Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, et la sonnerie de son portable retentit, coupant court à ses divagations. Il sursauta, attrapa le téléphone, constata que l'appel provenait de son père, et décrocha, conscient que de fuir n'allait pas l'aider à passer outre.

« Allo, papa ?

-Ichigo ? Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, oui, t'en fais pas ! S'exclame le concerné. Je me suis réveillé y'a pas longtemps, et tout va bien. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

-Je voulais savoir ce que je devais te prendre, comme habits. J'ai déjà fait tourner une machine avec quelques pyjamas et deux trois tee-shirt et jeans indémodables, mais est-ce qu'il faut que je t'achète autre chose ?

-Non, emmène-moi le minimum, ça ira très bien. Puis, au pire, prévois un peu d'argent, comme ça, je m'achèterai ce qu'il faut.

-D'accord. Je t'apporte tout ça ce soir, ok ?

-Pas de problème. Ah, et pour ce qui concerne Karin et Yuzu...

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'inventerai un truc et-

-Emmène-les. »

La réplique jeta un froid. Urahara, Yoruichi et même Grimmjow qui semblait saisir que ce qu'avait demandé Ichigo allait lui coûter cher, le regardaient avec étonnement. La voix du père s'était comme éteinte, et seul un petit grésillement persistait dans le combiné. Après quelques secondes, il se décida tout de même à répondre à son fils :

« Tu... tu veux que je les emmène avec moi ? Tu veux tout leur dire ? Mais...

-C'est vrai que je préfèrerai y garder secrets, mais plus j'y réfléchis, et plus je me dis que ce sont mes sœurs, et qu'il y a des choses que je ne peux pas leur cacher. Je veux qu'elles soient au courant de ce qui m'est arrivé, papa.

-...D'accord, fils. Je respecte ta décision, je les ferai venir.

-Merci, papa. »

Ichigo raccrocha, soupirant doucement. Il se demandait comment il avait bien pu tenir pendant cet appel. Maintenant, il allait devoir faire face au regard de ses sœurs, et ça, il savait que ça n'allait pas être le plus facile...

« Urahara-san... ?

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je pourrais... sortir prendre l'air ?

-Mais bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas ! Sois juste de retour avant le dîner et l'arrivée de ton père ! Ah, et je vais te prêter une casquette de Jinta, si tu veux, comme ça, même si tu croises l'un de tes amis, il aura moins de chances de te reconnaître ! »

Le rouquin sourit.

« Merci, Urahara-san.

-Mais de rien ! J'arrive, je vais te chercher ça. »

Il revint quelques secondes après, l'objet à la main.

« Merci beaucoup.

-Je t'en pris ! Ça te dérange si elle est rouge ?

-Non, pas du tout, ne vous en faîtes pas ! Assura le plus jeune, vissant l'accessoire sur sa tête. Bon, eh bien, à tout à l'heure !

-À tout à l'heure, et fais attention à toi ! »

Les trois personnes le regardèrent quitter la salle dans un silence complet, seulement coupé par le bruit des portes que le rouquin traversait.

« Pauvre Ichigo ! S'exclama Yoruichi en soupirant dès que le rouquin fut dehors. Il doit franchement en avoir marre, de tout c'qu'il se passe en ce moment !

-Ce n'est pas faux... Approuva le gérant. Ah, et, au fait, Grimmjow-san ?

-Hein ? Euh.. ouais, quoi ? Se réveilla le bleuté, curieux.

-Tu voudrais peut-être l'accompagner, non ? Demanda malicieusement Kisuke en brandissant une deuxième casquette devant son nez, un sourire aux lèvres. »

* * *

Il faisait froid, pour une soirée de début avril. Le ciel était à demi voilé, la nuit presque tombée. Ichigo frotta ses mains entre elles pour se réchauffer un peu, essayant de se vider l'esprit. Il en avait vraiment marre, ne pouvait-on pas lui foutre la paix ? Juste pour quelques heures, quelques malheureuses heures ! …

Il avait besoin de prendre du recul, de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé, de réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait par la suite. Mais vraiment. Pas en gros, pas rapidement. Pourtant, il ressentait aussi la nécessité de se vider complètement l'esprit pour ne pas flancher une fois le moment venu. Contradictoire, certes, mais bien réel.

Et pour le moment, il avait surtout besoin de penser à autre chose. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentit monter en lui l'envie de s'amuser, de s'éclater comme un petit fou et de faire retomber la pression pour desserrer cet étau qui lui enflait la gorge.

Plus tard, les profondes réflexions et les conséquences, plus tard ! Pour l'instant, il voulait juste marcher un peu. Et tout oublier. Oublier sa transformation, oublier son père, oublier ses amis, oublier ses sœurs. Oublier Grimmjow...

« Wah, putain tu marches vite ! J'en ai chié pour t'rattraper !

-Ahhhhh ! »

Le rouquin fit un bon en arrière, surpris de voir cette silhouette juste à côté de lui alors qu'il aurait juré que deux minutes plus tôt, il n'y avait personne.

« Ben quoi ? Lui demanda une tête bleue, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

-T-tu m'as fait peur, idiot ! J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et toi... ! 'Fin bref. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'voulais prendre l'air, moi aussi, alors l'autre au bob m'a conseillé d'te r'joindre. »

Bizarrement, Ichigo n'était pas aussi ennuyé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et ça l'énervait. Il voulait être seul. Il se retrouvait avec quelqu'un. Grimmjow, en plus ! Et pourtant, rien; rien du tout ! Il n'était ni agacé, ni frustré, ni lasse. Comme si l'arrivée du bleuté ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

« Tu vas où ? Lui demanda alors le concerné, le toisant du regard.

-Je ne sais pas, je me promène...

-Mais c'est nul, si on va nulle part !

-Eh bien allons à la rivière, alors. »

Le bleuté acquiesça silencieusement, suivant le rouquin sans savoir réellement où ils allaient. Dans les rues, des lumières, des vitrines bourrées d'un tas de choses colorées et étranges, des gens de tout âge qui se pressaient, déambulant et se bousculant à tout va... Jamais Grimmjow n'avait vu quelque chose comme ça. Toutes les odeurs se mêlaient entre elles, mélangeant fumée de cigarette, essence, poisson, nourriture diverse...

Ils arrivèrent finalement vers le cours d'eau, qu'ils longèrent pour s'arrêter sous un grand arbre où le rouquin s'assit. L'autre fit de même, et ils regardèrent tous deux les reflets du soleil couchant sur cette masse d'eau agitée, bercés par le doux clapotis, sans dire un mot. Ce paysage faisait remonter de doux souvenirs dans la tête d'Ichigo.

Il aurait dû haïr cet endroit, le détester de toute son âme, ne plus jamais y revenir; mais dès qu'il plongeait son regard dans cette eau limpide, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir le sourire de la défunte femme qui l'avait vu grandir pendant les neufs premières années de sa vie.

« Pourquoi on est v'nu là, d'ailleurs ? Demanda finalement l'arrancar, curieux.

-Parce que je suis sortit pour me détendre un peu; et qu'ici, je me sens bien.

-Ah. Et pourquoi tu veux t'détendre ?

-Parce que j'en ai besoin ! Tu te rends compte de tout ce qui est arrivé, aujourd'hui ?! Un ancien arrancar vient pour me combattre, je me transforme à nouveau en shinigami alors que c'était pas prévu, je me retrouve dans un corps de gamin et en plus, j'apprends que je vais mourir dans pas longtemps si on ne trouve pas une solution au plus vite ! À rajouter que je suis obligé de mentir à mes amis, que je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé au Seireitei et que mes sœurs vont venir dans pas longtemps, il y a de quoi péter un câble !

-T'as connus sûr'ment bien pire ! Rétorqua l'ancien espada, incrédule. Tiens, rien qu'le fait qu't'ais eu à t'battre contre Aizen, ou encore quand t'as pris la décision de v'nir au Hueco Mundo sauver l'aut' quiche ! Et quand Ulquiorra t'a transpercé et t'a laissé pour mort ! Quand tu t'es battu contre moi et qu'cet enfoiré d'Nnoitra est arrivé ! T'as pas eu un peu d'pression ? T'as pas dû faire des choix difficiles, t'as pas eu peur d'crever ? Pourtant, t'as pas fait de ''pause'', t'as continué à t'battre ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Pass'qu'y'avait des gens autour d'toi. T'étais pas seul, tu t'démenais pas pour ton cul ! Tu luttais pour ceux qu'tu voulais protéger, et c'est ça qu'a fait toute la différence ! Aujourd'hui, tu t'bats pour toi. Et c'est ou tu vis, ou tu crèves. C'est à toi d'choisir, après ! »

Le rouquin lança un regard légèrement surpris vers l'arrancar. Lui, le grand, l'orgueilleux, le terrifiant Grimmjow Jaggerjack lui faisait la morale. En créant sa propre philosophie. Et en essayant de lui redonner la pêche. Déjà, un bleuté intelligent, c'était rare. Mais philosophique et encourageant, Ichigo se demandait bien si c'était réellement la panthère qui logeait dans ce gigai spécial !

« Ben quoi ? Arrête de m'fixer comme ça, t'es flippant ! »

En fait, non. C'était bien Grimmjow, finalement... Le roux se remit à contempler l'eau de la rivière, où se reflétaient de brillantes étoiles bien jaunes, et une pleine lune magnifique... Ichigo tiqua. Des étoiles ? Une pleine lune ?! Il leva la tête, inquiet. Pour découvrir que la nuit était déjà tombée...

Parcourut d'un sursaut inquiet, il se releva rapidement, espérant fortement que son père ne soit pas encore arrivé à la boutique. Grimmjow, étonné, fit de même, les sourcils froncés, questionnant silencieusement le rouquin.

« Vite, il faut qu'on rentre ! Il fait déjà nuit et, oh, mon père doit déjà être là-bas... Se désola l'humain.

-C'est si important que ça ?

-Je vais devoir faire face à mes sœurs...

-Ben on y va, alors ! Comme ça, j'en profiterai pour essayer d'faire des sonido. Rajouta l'arrancar.

-Hé ! Tu vas réellement me laisser seul comme un con dans la rue ? »

La question sembla désarmer Grimmjow. Ah, oui. Le rouquin n'avait rien de tel, puisqu'il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir... M'enfin, qu'est ce qui le retenait d'abandonner l'ancien shinigami ? Il était bien libre, non ? Il n'avait d'ordres à recevoir de personne ! Et il n'avait pas besoin d'un faible petit humain pour compagnon de route non plus...

Pourtant, l'idée même de laisser Ichigo en plan lui faisait un peu mal. Il n'aurait pu dire pourquoi. De plus, s'il voulait faire ami-ami avec le concerné, il avait tout intérêt à se montrer sympathique. Il y avait aussi cette histoire de ''défi'', peut-être pourrait-il gagner un point et devancer ainsi le rouquin, s'il se montrait aimable avec ce dernier ?

Mais ni l'une, ni l'autre des deux raisons n'était un argument valable, puisque dans le premier cas, l'humain aurait été choqué d'entendre que le bleuté voulait connaître l'amitié, et dans le deuxième, ce même enfant n'aurait pu accepter le fait que Jaggerjack ne fasse ça que pour remporter un pauvre défi inutile...

Grimmjow était doté d'une orientation absolument incroyable. Il connaissait déjà la moitié de la ville, grâce à ses petites escapades du temps d'Aizen et des visites guidées de ces dernières heures. Pourtant, il décida d'utiliser ce prétexte pour pouvoir monter son petit plan.

« Pfff... Tu fais chier, quand même... Répondit-il enfin. Bon, bah t'façon, j'ai pas l'choix; j't'aurai bien laissé derrière, mais comme j'connais pas la ville, va falloir que j'fasse avec. Allez, magne ton p'tit cul et monte sur mon dos, on y va.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Sur ton dos ? Bredouilla Ichigo, choqué, regardant le bleuté s'accroupir pour qu'il puisse s'accrocher à ses épaules.

-Mais oui, sur mon dos, pas sur c'ui d'la voisine ! Allez, dépêche, ça gèle, et j'ai envie d'rentrer ! »

Le rouquin abdiqua finalement, s'exécutant tel que Grimmjow lui avait demandé. Celui-ci se releva, constatant avec joie que son gigai n'empiétait en rien sur sa force physique.

« Évitons les rues, conseilla le porté, elles ne sont pas réellement bondées, mais elle sont tellement éclairées que même un vendeur d'un combini encore ouvert pourrait nous voir.

-Ok, ok. Par les toits, alors... »

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à sauter de toit en toits¹, s'évanouissant dans la nature pour se retrouver sur d'autres tuile la secondes d'après, Ichigo donnant de temps à autres la direction à prendre, pendant que Grimmjow se répétait mentalement, terriblement agacé :

« _Mais je l'sais, je sais, où y faut aller, putain !_ »

Ils arrivèrent à la boutique quelques minutes plus tard, constatant la voiture garée juste devant celle-ci. Isshin était arrivé. Et Karin et Yuzu aussi. La gorge du rouquin se serra, et il déglutit difficilement. Il allait finalement devoir faire face à ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Comment allaient-elles réagir ?

Il s'approcha doucement de la porte, suivi du bleuté qui n'osait pas dire un mot, et écouta attentivement. On pouvait entendre des rires, des discussions chaleureuses, la voix joueuse de Yoruichi et celle naïve d'Urahara, et même celle de Jinta qui semblait s'entraîner une fois de plus avec sa batte de base ball.

« JINTA HOMERUN ! Criait celui-ci. »

Prenant son courage à demain, il souffla, et ouvrit les deux shoji d'un coup sec, invitant Grimmjow à entre en premier. La joyeuse brigade l'avait entendue, puisque plus aucun bruit n'émanait du petit salon... Il reprit alors la tête, le cœur battant, faisant résonner ses pas sur le sol en bois en enlevant sa casquette.

Il écarta les deux battants dès qu'il se retrouva en face de ces derniers, sans réfléchir, pour se retrouver face à huit têtes tournées vers lui, Jinta devant Karin et semblant lui faire une démonstration, Isshin, Urahara, Yoruichi et Tessai regroupés, et Ururu et Yuzu à côté. La salle resta silencieuse durant quelques minutes, les têtes maintenant tournées vers les deux jeunes Kurosaki qui regardaient toujours leur grand-frère avec étonnement.

« Euh... Salut Yuzu, salut Karin... Vous... vous avez passé une bonne journée ? »

Ichigo se retrouvait con. Mais alors vraiment, de chez vraiment con. Tellement mal à l'aise, qu'il ne sentit même pas le souffle de l'arrancar qui était juste derrière son dos. Pourtant, le bleuté ne semblait pas vouloir être oublié, et il s'exclama alors après avoir passé un coup d'œil aux deux nouvelles jeunes filles, mort de rire :

« HA, HA, HA ! Putain, c'est elles tes sœurs ? Bordel, mais elles doivent faire une tête de plus que toi ! »

En tant normal, Jinta aurait rit. Yoruichi aussi. Urahara de même, se serait moqué gentiment. Peut-être aussi Isshin, s'il était de bonne humeur. Karin se serait enfin vanté d'avoir dépassé son frère en à peine une journée. Mais l'aura démoniaque d'Ichigo jeta un froid, mais un froid glacial, un froid polaire, une chaleur telle que même un maître glaçon comme Byakuya aurait été congelé sur place.

Pourtant, le mini-roi du Hueco Mundo ne s'en aperçut pas, tellement il riait fort, plié en quatre, se tenant le ventre d'hilarité. Et doucement, tout doucement, Kurosaki-mini se retourna vers lui. Et doucement, tout doucement, Grimmjow sentit ce regard perçant qui le pétrifiait sur place. Mais malheureusement, il était déjà trop tard...

« GRIIIIIMMJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOW ! »

To be continued~ ^w^

MINI-BONUS : Chez Urahara, après la petite escapade d'Ichigo et de Grimmjow :

« T'es vraiment vil, Kisuke ! Et si Ichigo voulait rester tout seul ?

-Allons, allons, n'est-ce pas toi-même qui voulait les voir se rapprocher doucement ? Je suis certain que ce _pauvre_ Kurosaki-san n'aura pas la force de laisser Grimmjow-san de côté.

-Pas faux. Ah, ça me fait penser que j'ai vu Byakuya bô et le squatteur qui a habité ici pendant pas mal de temps en train de fricoter ensemble. Ah, c'est fou ce que les temps changent... Hier, il était tout petit, tout mignon, et aujourd'hui, il passe son temps à embrasser un espèce d'ananas géant...

-Enfin, tout le monde ne grandit pas forcément... »

Yoruichi lui lança un regard surprit, et soupira. S'appuyant sur son coude, elle sourit désespérément et se résolut :

« Tu changeras donc vraiment jamais... N'empêche, pauvre d'eux...

-Ça leur permettra sûrement de se rapprocher...

-Oui, sans doute... »

à ce moment-là, Urahara et Yoruichi ne se rendirent pas compte de la véracité de leurs douces paroles. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'ils comprendront...

* * *

**¹ : COMME DANS ASSASSIN'S CREED~ OH, EZIO-SAMA ! CONNOR-SAMA ! ALTAÏR-SAMA ! * O * … désolé. Il fallait que je le mette, c'était capital. Comprenez-moi ! ... Mais comme le mettre dans le récit allait vous couper dans votre lancée, bah je l'ai foutu là. U_U**

**Alors, que dire, que dire... ? J'aime Urahara. Et j'aime Grimmjow. Plus la fiction avance, plus je trouve ce dernier terriblement OOC. Tant pis.**

**Ce chapitre ne me convient pas sur plusieurs points :**

**-La petite promenade**

**-Les dialogues**

**-Et surtout les moments de pensées.**

**Enfin, bon. J'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plus. Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont toutes en-dessous, je trouve ça plus pratique pour vous qui m'écrivez tous ces beaux messages, et pour tous les autres lecteurs qui doivent un peu s'en foutre, je pense...**

**N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos avis, ça me ferait énormément plaisir ! En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! Bye, bye !**

RàR anonymes :

ayu : Merci ! ^^ Je suis heureuse qu'il t'ai plu ! :) Et merci pour la review ! ^^

Grimmjow fanboy : Eh, oui ! Je m'étais drôlement magnée, sur ce coup-là ! X) Je me suis dit que je vous devais bien ça, après tout, c'est grâce à mes lecteurs que j'ai atteint aussi rapidement (parce que oui, pour moi, c'est très rapidement) les 100 reviews ! Méchant lecteur qui lit sans commenter ! XD Ah, oui, la stupitidé de notre Grimmy adoré... Mais a-t-elle donc une limite ? Bah, un moment nostalgie ne fait pas de mal... U_U Mais seulement s'il est coupé par un humour déplacé ! XD Mon Urahara, qu'est ce que je l'aiiime ! ^w^ Grimmy est mal-aimé ! XD Mes fins sadiques ont l'air de plaire du tonnerre ! 8D J'espère que ce chapitre-là t'inspire un peu plus, en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour la review, et à la prochaine ! :)

Lottie : Oh, oui ! Ça me donne la pêche quand je me dis que j'ai atteint les 100 reviews en si peu de temps. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire ! ^^ Elle n'est certes pas encore bien façonnée, et j'ai l'habitude de tout le temps y aller au feeling, donc c'est un plaisir de voir qu'elle plaît quand même ! ^^ Oui, ils sont trop marrants quand ils se disputent ! XD Ça montre une complicité dont ils n'ont même pas conscience et qui ne peut qu'augmenter avec le temps... Grimm est perdu, avec toute cette technologie ! XD Mais c'est très mignon, c'est sûr ! ^^ Héhé, je suis une démone ! :P Mais comme tu dis, c'est une addiction. Il ne faut pas qu'un écrit soit trop prévisible et se finisse toujours sur une fin complète, ça ennuie. Je suis moi-même une grande lectrice de fictions en tout genre, et le meilleur moment, celui qui te fait accrocher le plus, c'est la fin d'un chapitre. Certes, tout le reste est aussi très important, mais la fin a quelque chose de magique, qui fait qu'une question te tourne dans la tête en te levant tous les matins "est-ce que la suite est en ligne ?". Et pour la silhouette, c'est dans ce chapitre que tu verras qui se cache derrière la porte ! ;) J'aime beaucoup de couples ! ^^ Le HichiIchi en est un, et c'est celui que je préfère avec le GrimmIchi ! ^^ Mais comme tu dis, chacun ses goûts ! :) Merci beaucoup de lire et de commenter ! ^^

Rukia.K13 : T'as vu ça ? Ichi est trop KAWAII dans le corps d'un gamin de dix ans ! *µ* XD Grimm et sa légendaire délicatesse ! Comment passer outre ? X) Voilà ta réponse ! :) Tu es fan ?! Alors là, merci beaucoup, ça me fait chaud au coeur de voir que j'ai quelqu'un qui aime à ce point mon histoire ! ^^ Pour finir, merci d'avoir lu et surtout d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! :)

Loli : Et encore une petite nouvelle ! *O* Ça fait plaisir de voir que les gens se mettent aux reviews ! C'est vraiment très gentil ! C'est vrai que le chapitre 8 était un peu court, mais je suis contente qu'il ait plu quand même ! ^^ Merci d'avoir lu et commenté, j'espère que cette suite t'as plu !

Shashiin : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise ! :) La relation GimmIchi va pas tarder à commencer, notamment dans quelques chapitres, mais je ne vais pas spoiler, ce serait pas gentil ! XD *esquive la hache* Hiii ! Attention avec ton instrument de torture ! XD Comment ça, ce n'est pas possible que ça se finisse comme ça ? *se cache dans un récipient en plomb et crie, de l'intérieur :* Je suis l'auteur ! Et j'ai tous les droits ! Et pour cette suite, je me suis magnée (ou pas...), alors, hein... ! Merci de lire et de commenter ! ^^

Gothique-mimi : Je suis trop contente de t'avoir fait rire ! *_* Je l'ai inventé, bien sûr ! U_U Grimmjow-sama is GOD ! *O* Ah, Ichigo et ses insultes... XD C'est juste... indéfinissable, oui ! Je fais de mon mieux pour sortir la suite vite ! XD


End file.
